Lily & James: My Version of How it All Began
by Amoura Avalon
Summary: Meet Lily. Meet her friend Serena who is friends with James, Sirius, and Remus. When they get their letters the boys meet Lily in Diagon Alley. Lily doesn't choose James at first, though... incomplete, reposted as How It All Began, Yr 1 and HIAB, Yr 2
1. Meet Lily, Mysterious Letters, & Intros

Lily Evans woke up to the smells of bacon and eggs being fried on the stove. It was her birthday. She couldn't wait to go with her 2 best friends, Serena Avalon and Tina Audrey, to lunch and then the Movie Theater. Lily's family consisted of 3 other people: her mum, dad, and sister, Petunia.  
  
After she got dressed, Lily walked downstairs and heard the whines of her sister. "But Mum! I want to go to Vernon's house!"  
  
Lily heard her mother's reply. "No, Petunia. It's Lily's 11th birthday and we spend birthdays with family and friends."  
  
"But I will be with friends!"  
  
"But not with family!" The tone in her mother's voice told Lily the conversation was over.  
  
Lily walked into the kitchen smiling. "Hi Mum!"  
  
"Hello Lily, dear. And how is my 11 yr. old baby today?"  
  
"Well, from what I overheard, better than my soon to be 14 yr. old sister." Mrs. Evans gave Lily a reproachful look. Petunia just grumbled something into her breakfast.  
  
Mr. Evans walked in and kissed Lily on the forehead. "Good morning, Angel."  
  
"Morning Daddy."  
  
Then Mrs. Evens called out "Okay everyone. Let's eat!" After they had all eaten, Lily opened her presents.  
  
At 11 o'clock the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lily called while running to the door. Opening the door she saw Serena and Tina. "Rini! Tina!" Serena had beautiful long brunette hair and deep, ocean-blue eyes. Tina had medium length dirty-blonde hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" they said in unison. They ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello girls," Mrs. Evans said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Hi Petunia," Tina said as she produced a small gift-wrapped box from her pocket. Lily quickly opened it. Inside the box was a pair of dangly earrings with a moon charm on the end. Lily gasped. "They're beautiful!" She quickly put them on.  
  
Rini looked sheepishly at Lily. "I haven't gotten your gift yet. I'm waiting for something to arrive," she said.  
  
"That's okay," Lily said quickly.  
  
They then left for lunch. After lunch, it was off to the movies. As it was Lily's birthday, she chose a movie on her and her friends favorite topics: Magic. While buying the tickets, Petunia could be heard mumbling how the movie was "completely childish".  
  
When the movie was over, they went home. Rini and Tina were spending the night. After they had supper, the 3 girls went to bed.  
  
"Petunia was nice today," said Tina sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just glad she didn't say much today," Lily replied. You see Lily, Rini, and Tina had a theory. Petunia couldn't stand anything "girly", and since the 3 girls acted like most girls their age, Petunia couldn't stand them. They spent the night doing each other's hair and nails and doing other "girly" things. Finally, the girls went to bed around 1 o'clock in the morning.  
  
At 8 o'clock, Lily awoke to find 2 strange letters on her bedside table. One was addressed "Miss Lily Evans," the other "Miss Serena Avalon". Lily quickly but quietly woke Rini up.  
  
"Rini. Rini! Rini, wake up!"  
  
"Hmm" Rini said as she reluctantly woke up.  
  
"There's a letter here for you, as well as me."  
  
"Really! Where?!"  
  
"The bedside table."  
  
Rini tore open her letter with a gleam in her eyes. Lily heard a "YES!" and then "Open yours, Lily!" She did.  
  
Inside were 2 pieces of parchment with green ink. She read the first to herself.  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
  
We are glad to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the adjoining sheet of parchment is a list of school supplies. As you are muggle born, here is a list of other students attending Hogwarts in your area in their first year:  
  
Serena Avalon  
  
James Potter  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Tasha Lonewolf  
  
The Hogwarts Express leaves Platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross train station at 11 o'clock. We await your owl no later than August 1st.  
  
Lily looked at the second piece of parchment. Lily looked at Rini. "This is a joke, right?"  
  
Rini just laughed. "No. No joke."  
  
Lily looked at her puzzled. "Where would I-" she began.  
  
"You'll have to come with Mum and me to Diagon Alley."  
  
Lily looked bewildered. "WHERE!"  
  
"Diagon Alley," Rini repeated. "It's like a shopping mall, just with magic wands, spell books, cauldrons, etc. Mum's taken me there a few times. Plus, it's an outside alley with little shops all along it."  
  
Lily couldn't believe her ears. Rini took control. "Let's go tell you mum. She'll be so excited!"  
  
"What does it mean 'muggle-born'?" Lily asked.  
  
"Muggles are non-magic folk. Your sister is one of the biggest I've ever met!" With this, Lily found herself being dragged to the kitchen where Mrs. Evans was starting breakfast.  
  
"Up early today, aren't we girls," Mrs. Evans said with a smile.  
  
"We have something to show you," Rini said, grabbing Lily's letter and thrusting it towards Mrs. Evans.  
  
"What's this?" Mrs. Evans asked as she read Lily's letter. Her face went from shock to joy in a matter of seconds. "My baby girl a witch? My little angel? And you too Rini?" Both Lily and Rini could hear the pride in Mrs. Evans voice.  
  
"So, this is okay, Mum?" Lily asked cautiously.  
  
"Okay?! This is wonderful! Simply splendid! Imagine! A real witch in the family!" and Mrs. Evans was off imagining.  
  
A few minutes later, they were upstairs waking Tina. Rini warned Lily not to tell Tina. Lily was reluctant but agreed. At 10 o'clock, Tina went home and Rini and Lily went to Rini's house to tell her mum.  
  
Mrs. Avalon was also happy and full of pride. "Rini that's wonderful! And you too, Lily!" Mrs. Avalon said.  
  
Lily had been given money for school supplies so Mrs. Avalon took the girls that day.  
  
"First, We'll exchange your money and get money from our vault at Gringotts," Rini was saying. "Then, we'll get our robes, and then our wands, and then..." Rini was talking the whole way to London. Finally, they reached a very old tavern called the Leaky Cauldron and went to the back. There, Mrs. Avalon tapped a brick in the wall with her wand. The wall split apart to reveal the most glorious site Lily had ever seen.  
  
As planned, they went to Gringotts first. Lily loved the trolley ride to the Avalon vault. They left Gringotts and Mrs. Avalon told the girls to meet her at the bookshop in 2 hours. Lily and Rini headed for Madam Malkin's robe shop. They had almost reached it when someone called Rini's name.  
  
"Serena! Serena wait up!" The voice belonged to a boy with very untidy black hair and deep, dark blue eyes. Following him were 3 other boys. One also had black hair, but it was neater, and he had dark eyes. Another had blonde hair with what looked like some grays, gray eyes, and a very exhausted look. All of these 3 were also of good height. The fourth, however, was short and plump with small, dark, watery eyes. His blonde hair was also very thin.  
  
"James!" Rini yelled. She ran up and gave 3 of the 4 boys a hug. "It's so good to see you 3 again! And who's this?" Serena asked, pointing to the fourth boy.  
  
"This, Miss Avalon, is Peter Pettigrew. Peter, meet Serena Avalon. Just call her Rini."  
  
"Hi," they both said.  
  
"It really is good to see you all. You've got to tell me all about your summers. So Sirius, who'd you ask out this summer?" Rini had turned to the boy with neat black hair and dark eyes, but Sirius wasn't listening. Sirius was looking at a girl with dark, gingery red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. Rini saw this and said, "Oh my gosh! I feel like an idiot! Come over here, Lily!"  
  
Lily slowly walked over and Sirius's eyes immediately fell to the ground. 'So she's a friend of Rini's' Sirius thought to himself.  
  
As Rini introduced each boy, Lily made some mental notes. "This is James Potter," Lily looked at the boy with untidy black hair and blue eyes. "Remus Lupin," Lily looked at the boy with blonde hair and the exhausted look. "Sirius Black," Lily now looked at the boy with dark hair and eyes and noticed they wouldn't look into her own eyes. "And Peter Pettigrew. I myself have just met him." Lily looked at the last boy and was a bit disgusted. He had thin blonde hair and small, watery eyes. 'He has the look of a rat,' Lily thought. "Boys, this is Lily Evans," Rini said.  
  
After she said this, James, who had a way with words, took Lily's right hand, bowed, said "It is a glorious day when heaven sends one of its angels back to us," and kissed her hand.  
  
Lily blushed and said, "Heaven has sent more than one."  
  
Rini was getting anxious. "Are we going into the shop or not?" she asked a bit more fierce than she meant to. Everyone followed her in and got sized up with robes. Then it was off to Ollivander's for wands. Lily's wand was willow, 10 ¼ inches long with a unicorn hair. Rini's was oak, 11 inches with a dragon heartstring. James's was mahogany, 11 inches with a phoenix feather. Sirius's was cedar, 13 inches with a dragon heartstring. Remus's was pine, 9 ½ inches with a unicorn hair. Peter's was birch, 7 inches with a unicorn hair.  
  
They spent the rest of the 2 hours shopping and then headed the bookshop. James asked where Lily's parents were and she explained that she was muggle born. After she said this, James, Sirius, and Remus exchanged worried looks. Lily stared at them and asked, "What?"  
  
James looked at her and said seriously, "Be careful whom you tell that to. If the wrong people hear that, you're in for a very unwanted insult."  
  
Rini nodded. "Especially that third year Lucius Malfoy and, in our year, Severus Sn..." her voice trailed off and a look of horror crossed her face. The 4 boys turned and saw why.  
  
Standing behind them was none other than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Lucius had very bleach-blonde hair gelled back and silvery-blue eyes. Severus had greasy black hair, dark eyes, and a very hook shaped nose.  
  
"Did I hear this right, Potter? You're hanging around a mud blood?!" Lucius asked.  
  
Rini was furious. "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT!" she screamed.  
  
James was being held back by Remus and Sirius. Peter had hidden behind a bookshelf. "Don't you ever call her that again, Malfoy!" Lucius was not, however, paying attention.  
  
Instead, he said to Severus, "You know, for a mud blood, she's awfully cute. What do you think Severus?"  
  
Severus was looking Lily up and down as he said, "I quite agree, Lucius. A tasty little dish, no doubt."  
  
Right as he said this, James struggled free and was giving Severus a beating he'd never forget before anyone could stop him. Lucius was about to team up on James when Sirius jumped on him and was giving him a beating very similar to the one James was giving Severus. Both Lucius and Severus were pinned to the ground. It was only when James and Sirius felt a hand on their shoulders' that they stopped swinging fists.  
  
James heard Rini say clear and stern, "James! Stop it!"  
  
Then he heard Lily over by Sirius, "Stop it, right now! Hitting him won't help the situation, no matter how much better it makes you feel."  
  
"All right. But I warn you," Sirius growled at Lucius and Severus, "If you ever call her that again, you'll have more than a broken nose!"  
  
As James and Sirius stood up, Lucius said loud and clear, "You'll pay for this Potter! You and Black will pay!" With this, Lucius and Severus left.  
  
"Why did you just do that?!" Lily screamed.  
  
"He called you 'mud blood'," James said as if that explained everything.  
  
Lily looked dumbfounded. "Which means?"  
  
This time Sirius answered. "It's slang. It means 'dirty blood', a magical muggle."  
  
Suddenly, they heard Rini gasp. "Oh my gosh! I just remembered I need to get you your birthday gift!" She ran to her mum, said she'd be right back, and ran out of the shop.  
  
"When was it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Huh? What?" Lily asked, still staring at the door Rini had just ran out of.  
  
"Your Birthday!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!" Lily said feeling like an idiot. "Yesterday."  
  
"Happy birthday!" the boys chorused as, one by one, James, Sirius, and Remus kissed her hand.  
  
When Rini returned, she had a cage in her hand. In the cage was a beautiful snowy owl. Lily's eyes lit up when she saw it. "He can deliver letters for you and he's a faithful friend and pet," Rini said happily.  
  
"He's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. "I'll name him after you since you gave him to me, Rini. I'm using your middle name though." At the last sentence, James, Sirius, and Remus started paying even more attention than they were. "What?" Lily asked with a sly smile on her face. "She never told you? Well, maybe Emrys and I can tell you."  
  
When Lily said 'Emrys', Rini turned red and the boys started snickering. Lily started telling her story. "Emrys, if I've read three of my books correctly (which I have), was the last name Merlin the Enchanter went by as a child. He was called Myrddin (dd makes an 'th' sound) Emrys before he found out he was Aurulius Ambrosius's son. Just like Ambrosius, Emrys means 'Protector of Light,' just in different languages. I wonder why I didn't connect that with you being a witch before?" The last part was more to herself. "I've also read other stories with Merlin and the name 'Emrys.'  
  
They had finished shopping so Mrs. Avalon took the girls home after they said good-bye to the boys. Though Lily's parents were thrilled with the news of Lily being a witch, Petunia wasn't. She snubbed her sister even worse than before the letter. Lily couldn't wait till September 1st. Finally, it arrived. 


	2. Going to Hogwarts & The Sorting

~*AN*~ Hey! Amoura here! I just wanted to put in a quick AN and say that the only thing I own in this story are the plot and any character names you don't recognize. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. Isn't' she a genius for creating the Harry Potter series? I know I should have probably put this in for the first chapter, but I goofed. Everyone does every once in a while.  
  
I'm glad you like the story so far. I have it posted on another site as well, but I thought it might be cool to post it here. Not to mention I'll probably hit a bigger reading group. I love to have others read my works. Give me back lots of input. I'd like to hear anything you have to say about the story, whether it be good or bad. Thanks! Now enjoy!  
  
Mrs. Evans drove her daughter to Kings Cross train station where they would meet up with the Avalon family. Rini's older brother and sister, Luther and Saria, were already on the train.  
  
Lily saw Rini and squealed her name. "Lily, come on!" Rini squealed back. Lily put her trunk and other belongings, including Emrys, on the train with Rini's. They got off and said good-bye to their parents. Then they got on the train again to search for a compartment. As they got to the last car of the train, a welcome sight greeted them. There stood James, Sirius, Remus, and, though less welcome, Peter. Sirius lightly kicked James, who was in front, on his heel. They switched places.  
  
The girls reached the boys right after this transaction had taken place. Sirius, now in front, took Lily's hand and kissed it. "Your carriage awaits, My Lady," he said with a smile. Lily decided to play along.  
  
She curtsied and said, "Greatly appreciated, My Lord." Sirius then led her into the compartment.  
  
James smiled at Rini. "My Lady," he said with a bow and a kiss of the hand.  
  
"My Lord," she replied, and let James lead her into the compartment with Remus and Peter following them in, snickering. On one side of the compartment, when you looked at it, from left to right were Rini, James, Lily and Sirius. Across from them sat Remus and Peter.  
  
They talked for a bit and promptly at 11 o'clock the train set off. Little more than 10 minutes into the train ride, Lily started to feel sleepy. Less than 5 minutes later, she had fallen asleep. Her head fell to the right onto James shoulder. A smile started to spread across his face but faded quickly. The smile had formed because he had an angel sleeping on his shoulder. It had faded when James remembered that Sirius had a HUGE crush on the same angel. When James looked at Sirius to tell him it wasn't his fault, Sirius had a faintly hurt expression.  
  
The ride was mostly peaceful. Lily's head kept rolling back and forth onto James and Sirius's shoulders. When her head was on James's shoulder, Sirius was unusually quiet.  
  
About half way through the ride, a banging on the compartment door woke Lily up. Then the door slid open. Four VERY unwanted people were behind the door. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and two people Lily didn't know. Lily groaned and turned her head back toward Sirius.  
  
"What do you want?" James snapped.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Lucius said lazily. "Just wanted to introduce the little first years to their elders. This is Cory Crabbe and that's Gregorus Goyle. I hope you all listen to our representative in your year, Potter. You better listen to Snape."  
  
"Like hell we will listen to that... that... JERK!!!" Lily yelled. She stood up with everyone staring at her. "It'll be a cold day in Hell when we listen to that piece of filth and the likes of you! You, who judge others on who and what their parents are!" and she slammed the compartment door in their faces.  
  
Everyone looked at Lily as she sat back down, placed her head on Sirius's shoulder, and prepared to go back to sleep. Everyone continued to stare at her. She snapped her eyes open, lifted her head, and snapped, "What?"  
  
"Was that Lily Evans I just heard yelling?!" Rini exclaimed. "Was that the calm, mellow girl who would just tell her very aggravating older sister to just be quiet and leave her alone?" Now she was being sarcastic.  
  
"I'm tired! Let me go back to sleep!" Lily snapped, and then said softly, "Sirius, you don't mind if I use you as a pillow do you?"  
  
"No, go ahead," Sirius said quickly. As Lily laid her head down, Sirius blushed. Everyone except Lily saw and started snickering. Sirius told them sternly, but quietly to be quiet. In a matter of minutes, Lily's deep breaths and soft snoring told everyone she was asleep.  
  
When Lily woke up again, it was because someone was shaking her. She looked at the owner of the shoulder and found herself looking at James. "I'm so sorry, James. I didn't mean to sleep on you," Lily quickly said and raised her head off his shoulder.  
  
James was smiling as he said, "Don't worry about it. Right now, you and Rini need to change into your school robes. Us boys will be outside. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour or two." Then James left Rini and Lily alone in the compartment.  
  
Lily looked at Rini and saw her staring with disbelief. "What?" Lily asked her sleepily.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You just have two totally good looking guys having a silent but totally obvious fight over you!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lily looked at Rini as if she were crazy.  
  
"ARE YOU BLIND? I've hung around with them my whole life, and I've never seen Sirius look at any girl the way he looks at you when he is brave enough to look at you! James looked at me like that once before, but he had just spent a month in an all boys' camp! Plus, it's more intense with you! It's obvious they both like you!"  
  
"Rini, let's just get changed, okay. The sooner we change the sooner they can change," Lily said, sounding very much like her mother had when she ended the argument with Petunia.  
  
Meanwhile, out in the hall, the boys stood waiting patiently. Remus kept looking back and forth between James and Sirius who, though they weren't saying anything, weren't being very friendly. "Will you two stop it!" It was more of a demand then a question.  
  
"Stop what, Remus?" James asked indignantly.  
  
"This competing with each other for Lily! If she likes either one of you she'll bloody well let you know." Remus was looking at both boys closely.  
  
"Well, if he would stop taking an interest to every girl I—"Sirius started. He had just finished saying 'I' when the door slid open and the boys and girls switched places.  
  
After everyone was changed, they sat in the compartment talking. Lily was asking and being told all about the wizarding world. Quidditch was very interesting to her. Flying brooms, balls that move on their own, 50-foot high hoops; it was all so fascinating.  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Leaving all their stuff on the train, they got off and heard a voice saying: "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" The voice belonged to a man to big to be true.  
  
"That's Hagrid," James said knowingly. "His full name is Rubeus Hagrid. Mum and Dad invite him over during the summer. They say he went to school here but was expelled in his third year. The headmaster let him stay and be trained as groundskeeper and one of his duties is to take the first years to and from the castle in the beginning and the end of the year."  
  
"Wow. So your parents and he were in the same year?" Rini asked.  
  
"No, they were 3 years ahead of him. In their last year here they really got to know him and became friends." By this time they had reached Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid," James said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, hello James," Hagrid said looking down. "Already got yer lit'le group of friends, do yeh?"  
  
"Yea," said James and he introduced all his friends. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Rini Avalon, and Lily Evans. Everyone, this is Hagrid." Everyone looked at Hagrid and said hello. Then Hagrid called first years one last time and led all the first years to the edge of a lake. There, everyone had his or her first look at the school. Hogwarts didn't look like ordinary schools; on the contrary, it was a castle. Hagrid instructed them to get in the little boats along the edge of the lake. Hagrid had a boat to himself while everyone else sat 3 or 4 in a boat. James, Sirius, and Peter were in one boat and Lily, Rini, and Remus were in another.  
  
Lily was staring at the castle when she heard Remus say, "Hey Lily, I reckon James and Sirius like you."  
  
Lily looked at Remus. "That's what Rini said."  
  
She said it right as Rini said, "That's what I said!"  
  
"I don't think they'll be the only ones," Remus said smiling. "I mean, you're very beautiful with that dark, fiery red hair, those brilliant emerald green eyes. I can almost guaranty that most, if not all, the younger male students try to ask you out." As Remus said this, Lily's face kept turning brighter shades of red. In another boat, James Sirius, and Peter were silent.  
  
When they reached the castle, the 6 rejoined each other. They walked in with the rest of the first years. Hagrid, who was in front, met a woman with a stern face, dark brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, and square spectacle in front of her eyes. She wore robes of a dark green. "Hello, Professor McGonnagal," Hagrid greeted her cheerily.  
  
Professor McGonnagal looked at the first years. "We shall be entering the Great Hall momentarily. There, you shall be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, your houses will be like your family. You will eat at the same table, sleep in the same tower or dungeon. The students surrounding you that are sorted into the same house as you will be your classmates. Houses may be joined for classes such as Gryffindor with Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw with Slytherin, and so on. An unbiased judge of character will choose your houses for you. It could care less which house is believed to be better, so it shall sort you properly. Now, is everyone ready? Then let's go," and with that she turned on her heel and started down the many corridors to the Great Hall.  
  
They entered a large room with five tables. Four out of the five had colored clothes on them and were surrounded by students. At the head of the hall, the fifth table stood covered with a black cloth with the teachers sitting on the one side, looking at the students. They walked in front of the teachers' table.  
  
Professor McGonnagal pulled out a 3-legged stool. Then she placed a tattered old wizard's hat on it. Then, quite suddenly, a rip near the brim of the hat opened and the hat burst into song. While the students and teachers applauded the hat when it had finished its song, Lily glanced at the other first years and saw that some looked a bit relieved. All they had to do was put on an old hat.  
  
Professor McGonnagal pulled out a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, come sit on the stool, put on the hat, and then join your table when it has been announced." Everyone then started worrying whether or not they'd be with their friends. Professor McGonnagal called out the first name, "Avalon, Serena."  
  
Rini walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonnagal had just put the hat on her head when it shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" Rini quickly hopped off the stool and walked to the cheering table with the dark red tablecloth. Her bother and sister were cheering the loudest as they were also in Gryffindor.  
  
"Avito, Horrus."  
  
A boy with matted blonde hair walked up to the stool, sat down, and had the hat put on his head. A few seconds later, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" He took the hat off his head and headed to the now cheering table that was covered with a dark green cloth.  
  
Professor McGonnagal then called, "Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius walked up and put the hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" It had shouted the house as fast as it had with Rini. Sirius eagerly went and sat by her.  
  
"Corsa, Charis."  
  
A girl with brown shoulder length hair walked up to the hat. Charis put the hat on. A good bit of time passed till the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Charis walked to the cheering table with a peacock blue cloth.  
  
"Dolmen, Sarah."  
  
A very timid girl with strawberry blonde hair walked up the stool and put the hat on. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Sarah went to the cheering table cover with a yellow cloth.  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
Lily walked up and put the hat on. The most unexpected thing happened. She heard a voice in her ear. "A very powerful witch you could be. With the right training of course. But which house to place you in is very complicated. I see a great deal of courage in you but it is matched by your eagerness to prove yourself and by your thirst for knowledge. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would suit you well."  
  
Lily kept thinking, 'Just let me be with my friends. Let me be with my friends.'  
  
"Want to be with your friends, do you. Very trusting of your friends. I see the house your want to be in, and it corresponds with one of the houses you're best suited for, so I guess it will be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat had shouted Gryffindor to the entire hall. Lily quickly went and joined Rini and Sirius.  
  
Professor McGonnagal continued with the sorting. She came to Remus's name. He walked up to the stool and put the hat on. He too heard the little voice. "I see great fear in you, young Remus Lupin. You fear they will find out and no longer be your friends. Courageous it was for you to even come here, even with the precautions Dumbledore has set up. I would not fear young Remus. No doubt you be long to GRYFFINDOR!" Once again he had shouted the name of the house to the whole school.  
  
Professor McGonnagal continued once again. Unfortunately, all of the gang didn't stay together. When Peter's name was called, the hat shouted Hufflepuff. He glumly went and sat with the rest of the new Hufflepuffs. Lily turned to Sirius, Rini, and Remus and whispered, "Truth be told, I'm glad he's not with us. There's just something about him that's just... I don't know, very fishy; ratty."  
  
Then Professor McGonnagal came to James's name. The hat shouted Gryffindor just as quickly as it had for Rini and Sirius. Then it was Severus Snape's turn. The hat, without a doubt in it's little brain, immediately shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Severus turned to his table with a wide smile. Professor McGonnagal finished then sorting. The last person was "Zoombanni, Christopher," who was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Professor McGonnagal then took the sorting hat and the stool and put them in a room adjoined to the hall. She took her place at the table as the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood up. He cleared his throat and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! May this year be as pleasant as last year. As is always, nobody is allowed into the Dark Forest. It is forbidden. Now, I have three words to say: Zim, zap, zoom! Thank you." He sat back down.  
  
Lily looked at James, as if asking if Hagrid had ever told him about Headmaster Dumbledore. Then she looked at the table and saw, with great surprise, that it had filled up with food. "How did this get here?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"The house elves sent it up," James said.  
  
"The WHAT?"  
  
"House elves. They're elves that their sole joy in life is to cook, clean, and serve their masters. Dad told me this school has about a hundred of them. The house elves make the food and then use what little magic they have to send it up to these tables." James had a look of excitement on his face as he said this.  
  
"And how does you're father know all this?" Lily's expression was so innocent you wouldn't even guess she was forming a devious plan.  
  
James didn't even give it a thought. "Well, when Dad was at school, he found a lot of secret passages and so on. He also found the way into the kitchens. They're right below us. There are four tables in the exact location of these tables here. So, you see, it's very easy to see how it gets here."  
  
"And he was never caught? No one ever knew?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
Sirius answered. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter have a feeling their headmaster knew and if he didn't, Professor Dumbledore did. When our parents were at school, Dumbledore was the Transfiguration's teacher." Sirius looked at James with a smug look, as if saying, 'You're not the only one that can give information about the school and it's history!'  
  
Lily didn't notice the look. "Do all witches and wizards know as much about the school as you do? I mean, all about the kitchens and Hagrid and Dumbledore?"  
  
"No," James said reaching for some steak and kidney pudding. "Sirius and I just know what our parents told us."  
  
"Yea," Sirius added. "They were best friends in school just like us, right James. It also helped them to have a Potter family heirloom that James now has."  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked quietly, leaning in closer to the boys. "What's the heirloom?"  
  
"Umm," James looked at Sirius. "We're not supposed to tell. Sirius shouldn't have even said as much as he did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Dad told me not to tell anyone." Lily looked disappointed. "Why do you want to know anyway?" James demanded.  
  
Lily blushed. "I was just hoping that whatever it was could help me get Severus and Lucius back for treating me the way they did," she answered quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Lily," Sirius said with a hint of anger in his voice. "We'll get Snape and Malfoy for you."  
  
Lily blushed, murmured her thanks to the boys, and became interested in what was on her plate.  
  
Finally, after everyone had finished dinner and dessert, Professor Dumbledore stood up again. The hall quieted down. "Now it's time for our school song." He flicked his wand and a ribbon of silver came out of the end and formed words.  
  
"Now, everyone choose your favorite tune and sing!"  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we are old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Everyone ended at different times. James, Sirius, and Rini's brother Luther were the last to stop singing as they were singing a very slow funeral march. Lily got the impression the Luther had told James and Sirius to do so. When they had finished, everyone applauded with Dumbledore being the loudest. "Music," he said. "The most beautiful thing to my ears. Now then, time for everyone to go to bed. Please follow your prefects to your dormitories. Off you go, off you go." Everyone left the hall slowly for they were all tired.  
  
When they reached one of the many corridors of the castle, they stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password," she said.  
  
A girl in the front said, "Hinky punk!" and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. "Now remember," the girl shouted to everyone, "to enter the dorm you have to use the password. Without it, the Fat Lady will not let you in. Most importantly, you are not to tell anyone our password or where our dorm is just as they are not to tell you theirs."  
  
She walked in and the first years followed. "My name," she said, "is Anna- Marie Faylin. I am but one of Gryffindor's prefects." Anna then pointed to a stairwell and said, "This is the girls' dormitory and," pointing to another, "this is the boys' dormitory. Your things are in your rooms already. As of now, you stand in the common room. While not in class, the library, or at any other engagements; you will be in this here room doing homework or what you please, as long as it's appropriate. Now, as it is already fairly late, off to bed. EVERYONE!" The 'everyone' was to all of those in second year and above. It was Friday night. 


	3. Werewolves, First Day, & Lily and Sirius

When Lily woke up it was barely dawn. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. It was Monday, the first day of classes that Lily would have at Hogwarts. She got up, dressed in her crisp, new robes, and sat down on the windowsill beside her four-poster bed. Looking out the window, Lily saw Hagrid going around the school grounds with his morning duties. She also saw a big black dog following him, and from it's size, Lily guessed the dog was a boarhound.  
  
Lily stopped looking out the window about a half-hour later. She went downstairs and saw someone sitting in a chair looking at the crackling fire. Looking over the back of the chair, Lily saw Remus. He to was in his new robes. "Hi." It was a simple greeting, but Remus started so violently you would have figured someone had yelled in his ear.  
  
"Good gracious, are you trying to scare me to death!" Remus wasn't mad, just upset he had been startled so easily.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I've just been up for half an hour and after staring out a window that long you can lose interest in what you're looking at." She sat down on the floor in front of him and the fire. "Are James and Sirius still asleep?" she asked absently.  
  
"Yea. Sound asleep." Remus snickered. "I woke up in the middle of the night and guess what James said in his sleep?"  
  
"I don't want to guess. You tell me."  
  
"Well," he said still snickering, "he was saying: 'Lily Evans... Marry me.' No joke either. He always has dreams like that and Sirius and I tease him cause that usually means he really likes a girl. I don't think I'll bring it up though. You know, since Sirius likes you as well."  
  
Lily made a fist and hit his leg. "You and Rini are just imagining things," she huffed. "I bet you're lying anyway!"  
  
"First off, owe, and second off, I don't lie. He probably thinks you're a bit cute and all but doesn't realize how much he really likes you. Goodness, even I think you're cute. But let's just leave it at that. I don't want James and Sirius mad at me."  
  
"At least you're brave enough to say it, unlike them. That is, if they even do," Lily said and laid her head on Remus's knee. He became really nervous because no girl had ever treated him the way Lily did before. Rini was just a friend and nothing more. Lily was a friend and a confidant. Cautiously, Remus gently started stroking Lily's curly, ginger-red hair. She didn't complain. He decided to tell her his deepest, darkest secret.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I was wondering if you knew anything about werewolves?"  
  
"A little. Why?"  
  
"What, precisely, do you know about them?"  
  
"Well, they transform only at a full moon. When in their human forms, they're completely harmless. Also, when they're in their wolf forms, they feed on humans. I think that's it. Why Remus?"  
  
"Are you afraid of them? In their human or wolf forms?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'd be afraid of them in their wolf forms, but not their human forms." Lily looked up at Remus. "Remus, why are you asking me these questions?"  
  
"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?"  
  
"Remus, of course I can keep a secret. Now will you—"  
  
"Lily I'm a werewolf! There, I said it!" He looked at Lily expecting her to scream and move quickly away from him. Instead, she took his hand, kissed it, and said softly, "I should have guessed with all those questions. I promise I won't tell anyone Remus. You have my most excellent promise, I won't tell anyone."  
  
Remus looked at her. "You aren't afraid of me?"  
  
"Remus didn't I just say that I'd be afraid of the wolf, not the person. You, Remus, are kind, gentle, and caring. It's the wolf that's mean, vicious, and cruel."  
  
Remus looked into Lily's eyes and knew she would keep her promise. Very suddenly, on impulse, he gathered Lily into a great big hug and kissed her on the cheek. Lily just laughed when he did this.  
  
Remus still had Lily in a bear hug when James and Sirius came down. "What are you two doing down here!" Sirius asked rather loudly. Remus let go of Lily quick as a flash.  
  
"Umm, nothing. Remus here was just over excited with something I said, that's all," Lily said quickly and walked up the stairs to her dorm. She stopped when she was out of sight to listen.  
  
"So? What did she say that made you so overjoyed you just had to hug her?" James asked.  
  
"Sorry boys, I can't say. That is between Lily and me and is going to stay that way." Remus answered.  
  
"Come on Remus! You know how I feel about Lily, and you hugging her does not say very much about our friendship." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, and I guess how I feel about her makes no difference, right!" James said angrily.  
  
"Oh, come on James! We both know that the only reason that you like her is because I do." Sirius accused.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"What did I say to her when I met her? I believe it was 'It is a glorious day when heaven sends one of its angels back to us'. That was just about her looks. Hearing her speak merely affirmed my assumption."  
  
"It was just flattery! You flatter any and every beautiful lady you can."  
  
"That is not true and you know it!"  
  
"Well I don't care what you say. You just go for who ever you think is beautiful."  
  
"Will you two both stop arguing!" Remus demanded. "You're going to wake the whole tower. And besides, she hasn't got a bloomin' clue that either of you like her. She probably thinks you're insane."  
  
Lily tiptoed up the stairs to her dorm. She went in and woke Rini up. "Wha? What is it, Lils?"  
  
"You would not believe the fight James, Sirius, And Remus just had." And she told Rini the whole thing. Except, of course, for the fact that Remus is a werewolf. She promised not to tell and she planned on keeping that promise.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? What did you and Remus talk about that is so secret?" Rini kept asking Lily.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore," she would always reply.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do with James and Sirius?"  
  
"I'm going to be smitten with Remus."  
  
"But won't that make them really mad? With Remus I mean."  
  
"Remus admitted to me what he thought of me. James and Sirius didn't."  
  
"They aren't like that though."  
  
"That's just their loss, now isn't it?" Rini just smiled and shook her head at Lily.  
  
That morning at breakfast, Lily sat beside Rini and in front of Remus, who sat between James and Sirius. Rini, James, and Sirius kept asking what was said between Lily and Remus, but they refused to tell. Lily noticed Remus looked at her a lot more than usual and with a new light in his eyes.  
  
Lily nearly fainted when the mail arrived. Hundreds upon hundreds of owls soared into the Great Hall, all with packages or letters of some sort. Rini received an owl with a letter from her mother asking if she and Lily had arrived at Hogwarts okay and if they were fine. Rini quickly wrote back that they were okay and that everything was fine.  
  
Then they received their schedules. Rini looked at hers. "Oh no!" she cried.  
  
"What? What is it?" the others asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just that we have Potions with Slytherins," she said. "FIRST PERIOD!"  
  
Lily's face went from a happy smile to a look of pure horror. She looked directly at Remus and said, "You'll protect me, won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will, Lily. All three of us, right guys?" Remus was trying hard to keep James and Sirius calm.  
  
James and Sirius were glaring at Remus. Lily saw and managed to suppress a giggle. Though the boys were mad at Remus for somehow 'stealing' Lily's affection, they agreed.  
  
The 5 had left breakfast early. Walking through the halls with their books in bags on their back, their hands were free. Lily seized the opportunity to make James and Sirius even more angry and jealous by linking arms with Remus.  
  
"Are you trying to have them kill me?" Remus asked nervously when Lily did this.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"To make them jealous. I heard the discussion you guys had this morning from the stairwell, and quite frankly, they're fighting over me like a piece of meat!" Remus didn't reply for he knew Lily was right.  
  
So they entered the dungeon where the potions class was held with about 5 minutes to spare. There was already a handful of people there. Remus sat down at the left end of a table in the back. Lily sat down on his right and on her right was Rini, then James, and at the far right end of the table, Sirius.  
  
Lily kept real close to Remus to add on to her charade.  
  
Shortly after they had settled down, a large group of Slytherins entered, including Severus Snape. "Well, well. If it isn't Potter and his little group of friends," Snape said. No one said a word. James and Sirius continued to sulk. "What's this? Could it be that Potter and Black are sulking 'cause their precious mud blood rejected them for the strong, silent Lupin? Pathetic!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Remus had jumped up at the words 'mud blood'. Lily, however, had remained seated. When he finished, she stood up, looked at her friends and said, "Sit." They looked at her bewildered. "I said sit!" Lily's voice had authority in it. They sat back down.  
  
Lily looked at Severus. "Do you think insulting people gives you power over others?" she asked him. The sneer on his face said, 'Look around. Who has the larger group of friends?"  
  
Lily understood the look perfectly and said, "Oh, you may have the larger group of 'friends,' as you call them, but are you sure they aren't just acting? I mean, it would suit them. After all, you are just a bunch of lying, slithering snakes." Severus was beside himself with fury. Not only had Lily insulted him, she had also insulted his house. He walked toward Lily and was about to strike her with the back of his hand when everyone heard the bang of the doors opening. He put his hand down as he whirled around to see who had interrupted the beginning of his revenge. Striding into the room was none other than the Potions Mistress. "You got lucky this time Evans," he hissed at Lily. "Don't expect to be so lucky next time."  
  
"What makes you think there will be a next time, Severus?" she hissed back.  
  
"Believe me, there will." Severus and his friends then found seats and Lily sank back down into hers. Remus grasped her hand. To his surprise, Lily was shaking. Remus looked up and saw the professor writing something on the board but didn't care to look. Lily's grasp on his hand was getting tighter and tighter.  
  
Remus leaned toward Lily and said, "I know it's a good thing to have a firm grip, but yours is a bit to firm."  
  
Lily's grip instantly loosened. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that-that I-I-I-I-"  
  
"Lily!" Lily instantly stopped stuttering and slightly blushed for even stuttering. "It's okay. The main thing here is that you are okay. Are you okay?"  
  
Lily looked directly into Remus's gray eyes. "I— I think so," she said, her voice quivering.  
  
Remus heard the quiver and knew she wasn't but didn't press the matter. Instead, he merely said, "Alright."  
  
The Potions Mistress turned from her writing and said, "Hello class. As you should already know, I am your Potions Mistress. If you have been reading what I have been writing on the board, you should know that my name is Synthia Cauldro, but to you, Professor Cauldro. Some people say I favor the house of Slytherin, as I am the head of it. I will have you know I've taken more than 100 points from Slytherin in one class. Now, first I will call role and then we'll spend the period taking notes." Grumbling, everyone pulled out parchment, quill, and ink.  
  
"As I call your name, say 'Here' and raise your hand so that I may find you." As she called out names and looked at their owners, she either smiled with approval or frowned as if she knew that that person would be trouble. She smiled at Rini, Lily and Remus; she frowned at Sirius, James and Severus. Most Gryffindors received smiles while most Slytherins received frowns.  
  
When Professor Cauldro finished calling role, she finished writing on the board. Then, she looked at the list of students, smiled, and looked at Lily. "Miss Evans," she said still smiling, "will you read what I have written on the board for those who like to act illiterate?"  
  
Considering the distance between her and the professor, Lily could see Professor Cauldro's eyes really surprisingly well. What surprised Lily even more was how icy blue they were. She quickly broke her gaze with the professor and began reading what was written on the board.  
  
The rest of the period they took notes like Professor Cauldro had said they would, Lily was careful not to look into Professor Cauldro's eyes.  
  
After Potions the Gryffindors went to Transfiguration. It was the same as Potions. Professor McGonnagal taught Transfiguration. First she called role and then took notes. The last 15 minutes of class were spent trying to transfigure a match into a needle. Two minutes before the bell tolled, Lily and Rini finally managed to produce perfect needles. James had a match head with an eyehole at the other end. Sirius had a needlepoint with a square wooden end. Remus had a match head with a pointed end. After Transfiguration they had lunch.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat down. Lily looked at her schedule and saw they had a free period after lunch. She told the group and they all said that was a good thing. They had been at lunch for barely 5 minutes when Lily excused herself and left the hall. Remus looked at Rini, as if to ask if he should go after her. Rini shook her head no and went back to eating lunch. James and Sirius kept looking at the entrance to the hall. Finally, they turned around and looked at Remus.  
  
"What's wrong with Lily?" James asked with concern.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Remus said before taking another bite of his lunch.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other as if asking if Remus was for real. He's sure she's fine? They couldn't believe his response.  
  
After lunch, James, Remus, and Rini went to visit Hagrid. Sirius had other plans. He went up to the common room and found it was empty except for one person: Lily. She was working on the Potions homework of looking up certain herbs, their properties, and what they are mostly used for. He had entered quietly as to not disturb anyone, so Lily didn't know he was there. He was glad too, for he heard a true angel singing that day.  
  
She had just started singing a song that was very popular in the muggle world: Last Kiss (unsure who it was sung by back then). It was 10 years old but still fairly well known. All Sirius could do was listen to her sweet voice.  
  
"Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world We were out on a date in my daddy's car; we hadn't driven very far There in the road, straight ahead, a car had stalled; the engine was dead I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right I'll never forget the sound that night The screaming' tires; the busting glass; the painful scream that I heard last Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me She's gone to heaven so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world"  
  
Sirius couldn't believe his ears. Certainly he was hearing a heavenly creature, not some earthly form. She truly was the most beautiful and most angelic creature eve to walk the Earth. Sirius kept listening: "When I woke up the rain was pouring down  
  
There were people standing all around Something warm rolling through my eyes But somehow I found my baby that night I lifted her head, she looked at me and said: 'Hold me, Darling, just a little while.' I held her close; I kissed her our last kiss I found a love that I knew I would miss But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight I lost my love, my life that night Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I got to be good So I can see my baby when I leave this world"  
  
Lily hummed a few more bars of the song; she didn't even notice she had an audience. Still working on her homework, she was startled by someone clapping. Lily whipped around and saw Sirius walking toward her. She blushed when she realized that Sirius had heard her sing the whole song.  
  
"Beautiful," mused Sirius. "A beautiful voice for a most beautiful girl." His words only made Lily blush even more. "So much blushing over nothing," he jested. "Really, you have an extraordinary talent."  
  
Lily could only murmur her thanks as she went back to her schoolwork. Sirius sat across from her and pulled out his books. Remembering how Lily had just left lunch, he asked, "Lily, aren't you hungry?"  
  
Without looking up from her books, Lily shook her head and said, "No." Right as she said no, her stomach grumbled, demanding to be fed. "Well, maybe a little. Lunch is over though, so I'll wait till supper."  
  
Sirius looked aghast. "You most certainly will not!" Lily looked up from her work. "I simply refuse to let you go hungry having known that Malfoy and Snape have full bellies." He went upstairs and came back down a few moments later with his book-bag a bit more full than before. He took Lily's hand and kissed it, then headed for the entrance saying, "Be right back!"  
  
Lily giggled and then heaved a sigh. She was not quite sure what had happened, but she had a feeling she didn't want to know. She went back to work.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Sirius entered the common room with a basket. He set the basket down on the table and began to serve Lily. There was fried chicken, freshly baked bread, cookies, and two jars of iced pumpkin juice. Sirius kept one the jars for himself.  
  
Lily stared at the feast before her and finally managed to ask, "Where did you get all this?"  
  
"Didn't James and I explain at the feast?" Sirius laughed. "The house elves are dying to give us food and have us praise them for it." Lily giggled. "What, it's true."  
  
"No, it's not what you said. It's the way you said it."  
  
"Oh." Sirius wasn't sure what to make of it so he just smiled.  
  
They spent a good half-hour talking, eating, and doing their homework. When James, Remus, and Rini came in they were howling with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked upon seeing them. Lily and Sirius stopped laughing long enough to look at them before bursting out once more in laughter. James looked at Remus and shrugged.  
  
Lily and Sirius finally calmed down and stopped laughing but couldn't stop smiling. James and Remus wondered about what was said between them but didn't ask. Rini asked that night while they were lying in their beds.  
  
"Hey, what was so funny earlier? You know, with Sirius," Rini asked the question cautiously.  
  
"Oh, that? It was nothing really. Just he and I were talking 'bout this and that. Said a few jokes, had a good laugh. That kind of thing." Rini just looked at her. "What? He can be quite funny."  
  
"Well, what about making James and Sirius jealous. Is that still gong on?"  
  
"Yes. I never said I wasn't still acting like Remus's girl, did I?"  
  
"No. I just thought that you might be making James more jealous than Sirius by hanging out with him for, like, forty-five minutes."  
  
"I've already considered that, Rini. I'm gonna spend some time with just James as well. But I'm still going to spend most of my time with Remus. With or without you guys around."  
  
Lily and Rini talked a little more before going to sleep. Lily was awake staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about Remus and their secret. What would he tell the others when he had to go into hiding? How could he live with a secret that big? When was the next full moon? Most importantly, where would he be hiding? She fell asleep with these questions running through her head. 


	4. Secrets and Charades & Halloween Dance

Lily woke up early again. She got dressed and walked down the stairs where she once again found Remus sitting in a chair looking at the fire. She sat in front of his chair with her head on his knee and Remus began to stroke her hair. "Where will you go on the full moon?"  
  
Her question startled Remus. "Well, Professor Dumbledore had a Whomping Willow planted over the entrance of a passageway on the grounds. It leads to a shack in Hogsmeade, the wizard village not far from here. There's a knot pressed to stop the Willow from swinging its branches. Then I crawl through to the shack and transform in there."  
  
"Oh." She was silent for a while. "When's the next full moon?"  
  
"In a couple weeks. I'll have to make up a story as to where I am though. No one is supposed to know that I'm a werewolf. If Dumbledore found out that I told you, I don't want to think what would happen."  
  
"Is it hard to have to keep this secret from everyone? Especially your friends?"  
  
"Well, the professors know about it, as well as my family. And not every friend is in the dark of my secret, now are they?"  
  
"No, not every friend." Lily looked up at Remus. "It always helps to have someone to talk to doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it does," he said with a hint of joy. Remus leaned down, kissed the top of Lily's head, and said, "Thank you."  
  
"For what, Remus?"  
  
"For keeping my secret. For not being afraid of who I am. For being the best friend I could ask for. For everything that you have and ever will do for me."  
  
Lily climbed up into the armchair with Remus. They were small enough to sit in it side by side in the chair. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Your welcome." Laying her head on his shoulder, she managed to fall asleep for 15 minutes before being woken up by Remus shaking her. She heard footsteps on the stairs and knew why he had woken her. She got up and went to the closest chair as quickly as she could.  
  
Lily turned to see who was coming down the stairs. It was the prefect who had told them the password to the Common Room their first night at Hogwarts. 'What did she say her name was?' Lily thought to herself.  
  
"What are you doing down here so early?" she asked suspiciously. Remus turned and she added, "The both of you."  
  
"We were just talking," Remus said. "It's Anna-Maria, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And you are?"  
  
"Well I'm Remus Lupin and this here," he said pointing to Lily, "is Lily Evans."  
  
Anna-Maria's face lit up when Remus introduced Lily. "You're Lily? Lily Evans? Oh my gosh! How'd you do it?" Lily looked at her. "Do what?"  
  
Anna-Maria looked bewildered. "Do what? Get any and every guy to like you! Even guys in my grade are talking about the beautiful Lily Evans. I'm in the seventh year, mind you."  
  
Remus grabbed Lily's hand. "See? What did I tell you? All the guys will be flocking to you."  
  
Anna-Maria saw Remus grab Lily's hand and asked, "Ooh! Are you two an item?"  
  
Lily got a sly smile on her face as she said, "Not exactly," and proceeded to tell her about James and Sirius. When she had finished, Anna-Maria was rolling with laughter. Students where also starting to appear in the common room.  
  
Anna-Maria looked at them. "Ready for breakfast?"  
  
Lily and Remus said they were and the 3 of them left for the Great Hall. When they reached the Gryffindor table, Anna-Maria sat with the prefects and Lily and Remus sat down with other first years. Rini was already there. The other 5 Gryffindor first years were Sara, Jordyn, and Damien Gem (triplets), Teresa Fittz, and Arthur Marlo were there as well. Sara, Jordyn, and Teresa were in the girls' dorm; Damien and Arthur in the boys'. They were all talking when James and Sirius cam grumbling in.  
  
The eight looked at them and Lily asked, "What's wrong with you two?" They mumbled something, sat down, and ate breakfast.  
  
Everyone fell into his or her daily routines. Lily and Remus could almost always be found in the Common Room early in the morning before everyone woke up. Every month, Remus made up a new excuse for why he wasn't there once a month. Lily sometimes helped him with the excuses. Everyone loved Lily, and since she was almost always in the company of Remus, everyone loved him to. Most of the boys envied him for being able to get such a good-looking girlfriend. When Lily wasn't with Remus, she was usually with Rini. James and Sirius would usually be with her at those times but they each had periods of time alone with Lily. Then there were times when the whole group was together, which was almost always.  
  
Halfway through October, Professor Dumbledore announced there would be a Halloween dance. Nothing fancy, just casual clothes. It was recommended for girls to wear skirts. Every girl was talking about what they were going to wear. Most had decided to wear short skirts and some sort of top. Lily and Rini had decided what they were going to wear the moment the dance was announced.  
  
Most of the boys decided to wear whatever they grabbed while getting ready, keeping in mind to look nice. The whole school was a buzz with talk of the dance. It was torture for the girls because they wanted to dress up and impress guys. Finally, Halloween arrived.  
  
After their last class, Lily, Rini, Sara, Jordyn, and Teresa rushed up to their dorm room. James, Sirius, Remus, Damien, and Arthur looked at each other and said with an exasperated sigh at the same time, "Girls!"  
  
While up in their dorm room the girls were in a terrifying frenzy. All the girls had skirts that came to the middle of their thighs except Teresa, who had a skirt that went to the floor and looked good on her. Teresa also had a short sleeved halter-top that showed her navel and a little bit of her stomach. She left her ebony hair flowing freely down her back. Sara and Jordyn had T-shirts to wear with their skirts. Sara put her brown hair in her usual ponytail and Jordyn put half her brown hair up at the crown of her head. Lily and Rini had matching outfits. They had off the shoulder, long sleeved halter-tops that showed half of their stomachs. Both the outfits were made of satin but Lily's was lavender and Rini's was baby blue. They put their hair up in buns with the ends sticking out. They had matching heeled shoes for their outfits as well.  
  
The girls walked down the stairs. They saw James, Sirius, Remus, Damien, and Arthur staring wide eyed at them. The boys were in their "hip" clothing: pants and a T-shirt or button up shirt un-tucked. The girls had to admit they looked pretty nice. Looking around the Common Room, the girls saw that most of the guys were wearing similar things as the first year boys; all the girls were wearing variations of what they were wearing.  
  
Lily went and linked her arm through Remus's. Rini linked arms with Damien, Teresa with Arthur, Sara with James, and Jordyn with Sirius. Since Sara and Jordyn were identical, James and Sirius couldn't argue over who had the prettier date. Lily and Rini had told the girls this and they though it was quite funny.  
  
They left the Common Room and Headed to the Great Hall. There were a few students already there. The tables were all different sizes. The ten found a large round table to sit at. As the room became full of students, the professors entered. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore spoke. "I hope you all have a great evening. Now, let's order dinner." Instantly, there were menus on the tables in front of every student.  
  
Looking at her menu, Lily saw that it was everything that they had ever eaten at dinner. "Baked ham," Lily said. Slices of baked ham appeared on Lily's plate. She could here everyone else ordering their dinner and finished her order.  
  
After dinner, music started to play from the corner of the Hall. Everyone danced. Throughout the whole night, Lily noticed that Sirius and James watched her frequently. They asked Lily to dance and she accepted.  
  
While Lily danced with James, they had a little talk. James started it. "Lily?"  
  
"Yes, James?"  
  
"Are you going out with Remus?"  
  
"No. Not exactly."  
  
"Then why do you two act like it so much?"  
  
"Well, he and I have a bond. Plus, I wanted to make you and Sirius jealous." James just looked at her with his mouth open. "What? You two were fighting over me like a piece of meat. And to quote Remus, I didn't have a bloomin' clue that either of you two liked me."  
  
James continued dancing in silence. He didn't know what to say. "You two may have thought me beautiful, but neither of you told me so. Remus did. Neither of you two said that you cared for me. Remus did. And he trusts me. Well more than I deserve, for that matter."  
  
"Lily, you are beautiful and I do care for you. I didn't say anything though at first because I didn't want to upset Sirius. Trust me, he thought you were beautiful from the start. Then I thought you and Remus were an item, so I kept my silence."  
  
"James Potter, that is one of the nicest things you've done since school started! Though it is also one of the stupidest."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if Sirius cares for me like you said, then he would understand if I liked you and not him."  
  
"Now that you say it, it makes perfect sense." James made a sad puppy dog face. "Can you forgive me for being a complete and utter imbecile?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh, James! How could I not? You looked so cute just now asking for forgiveness like that!"  
  
James slightly blushed. "Is it possible that you and I might..." he hesitated.  
  
"Might what, James?"  
  
"Might get together?"  
  
Lily smiled, looked James dean in the eye, and said, "Mm...No." She shook her head while saying no.  
  
"Why not?" James was embarrassed that he had even asked, but to be totally turned down was just humiliating.  
  
"Simply because you, Remus, and Sirius all have a 'thing' for me, as you would call it. Plus, Remus and I are still making Sirius jealous. I got you to say how you feel. Now he has to. Also, if you care for me as much you guys always say you do, then you can show me how much you care by waiting for me to come to you. I do care for you, James. I also care for Remus and Sirius. I will always care. We're only eleven, for Merlin's sake! We still have well over six years of school left! If you care for me as much as I think you do, you will wait for me. Believe me. I do care for you, no matter what anyone else says. Do you understand, James?"  
  
James looked deeply into her emerald eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand. And I would wait an eternity for you to come to me if need be."  
  
"Thank you James."  
  
The song ended shortly after their conversation did. James kissed her hand and then her cheek. "Shall I take you back to your date now, Lady Angel?"  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Yes, if you please." She was glad he was okay with her decision.  
  
Upon reaching Remus, James said, "Your Lady Angel, Remus. Quite extraordinary with words she is. And with her ways."  
  
Remus looked at James. "Thanks, James."  
  
James looked at Lily. She nodded. Then James said, "Remus, a word please."  
  
Remus looked at Lily, who nodded again and made a motion with her hands telling him to go. "Alright," he said uncertainly.  
  
As soon as Remus and James had left, Sirius came over to Lily and asked, "Where are they going?"  
  
Lily looked at him and said, "Oh, just to have a little chat."  
  
"Well, while they chat, shall we dance?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
So they danced. After they had danced for about ten minutes, Remus came over and cut in. James and Sirius danced with the twins. Soon, they saw Rini dancing with Damien and Teresa with Arthur. They all were having fun.  
  
During a slow song, Remus asked Lily, "Do you think it was wise to tell James about our little plan?"  
  
Lily just looked at him. "Of course! The only reason I did this to begin with was to make James and Sirius jealous and to get them to tell me how they really feel."  
  
"Then we might be playing boyfriend and girlfriend for eternity. Sirius isn't one tell speak about his feelings to the one he has them for. Unless of course he's mad as hell at you, but that's another story."  
  
Lily looked at James. He didn't look as if he was enjoying himself. When James looked up, he saw Lily looking at him and smiled. She smiled back and thought to herself, 'He will wait for me. Don't worry James. You shan't have to wait for long.'  
  
Many other boys asked Lily to dance that night. She said yes to all with the exception of the Slytherins. When Severus and Lucius asked her to dance, she didn't even give them the dignity of an answer. She simply gave a sharp "Hm!" and walked away.  
  
After the dance, everyone dragged themselves to their dorm rooms. To be polite, James and Sirius kissed their dates hands and said good night. Damien kissed Rini on the cheek, as did Arthur to Teresa. Remus hugged Lily and kissed her cheek good night. Rini hugged James, Remus, and Sirius and Lily hugged Sirius and James. James also kissed Lily on the cheek again. Everyone parted and went to their dorm rooms.  
  
Up in the first year girl's dorm, Lily had a huge grin on her face. Rini noticed and asked, "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"James truly likes me," Lily replied dreamily.  
  
"How do you know?" Teresa asked.  
  
Lily proceeded to tell Teresa, Sara, and Jordyn all about what Remus and her had been up to the past 2 months. Then she told them about what had passed between James and her at the dance. She ended dreamily saying, "And he said he'd wait an eternity for me."  
  
"Awe!" said all 4 girls at once.  
  
"I know," Lily said.  
  
Over in the first year boy's dorm, James was trying to persuade Sirius to tell Lily how he truly felt about her.  
  
"Come on, Sirius! If you tell her you like her, everything will be a whole lot better!"  
  
"I don't know, James. What if everything changes for the worst between Lily and me?"  
  
"It won't! Trust me, Sirius!"  
  
"And how do I know that you aren't just saying that to make it impossible for Lily and me to ever go out?"  
  
"Because I told Lily what I truly felt about her and I got to kiss her."  
  
Arthur and Damien gave cheers of "All right, James!" and "Yeah, man!"  
  
Remus felt differently, though. "What? Y-you kissed Lily?"  
  
"Yeah," James replied, feeling as if he had just betrayed Remus.  
  
Sirius timidly asked, "Where?"  
  
"Only on the cheek, but I got to kiss her twice," James said as he fell onto his bed.  
  
"Did she kiss you back?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nah, but getting to kiss her is enough for me right now." James reply was followed by a yawn.  
  
"Well, she's kissed me," Remus said triumphantly.  
  
James looked at Remus. "You know what, Remus. You and Lily started this. Ever think Sirius and I weren't the only ones it was meant for?"  
  
Sirius had been listening to this and now he was confused. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Sirius. Lily will tell you. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to bed." James pulled the covers over him and fell asleep in minutes.  
  
Seeing that the discussion was over, Damien and Arthur went to bed. Remus and Sirius followed suit and few quiet minutes later. 


	5. Doubt Implanted, Xmas Hols, & Answers

After the dance, James would constantly be seen with Lily and Remus. They would almost always be discussing how to get Sirius to tell Lily that he liked her. The mornings, though, remained Lily and Remus's time alone to talk. Sometimes James would wake up early and join them, but that rarely ever happened. It was a quiet morning close to Thanksgiving and Lily's head was on Remus's knee, as usual, with Remus stroking her hair. Lily was enjoying the quiet, but Remus's head was still spinning with what James had said on the night of the dance. 'You and Lily started this. Ever think Sirius and I weren't the only ones it was meant for?' was what he had said. But Lily and he hadn't started it. Lily had. "Lily, I need to ask you something."  
  
Lily looked up with concern in her eyes. "What is it, Remus?"  
  
"Are you trying to teach me a lesson as well as James and Sirius?"  
  
Lily looked taken back. "What?!"  
  
"Are you trying to teach me a lesson as well as James and Sirius?"  
  
Lily got to her feet and started backing away. Her face was filled with horror. "I don't know who told you that, but what would I be trying to teach you?"  
  
"Then why did you choose me to be your fake boyfriend?"  
  
"Remus, I've already explained it to you. I chose you because you were honest with me and told me what you thought of me. You didn't hide anything from me nor did I from you." Lily's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she bumped into the wall of the tower. "What did I do or say to deserve these accusations?" she asked in a whisper before the silent tears slid from her eyes and down her cheeks.  
  
Remus felt awful. 'Why did I just do that?' he asked himself. "Lily, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, after the Halloween dance last month, James said something that got me thinking."  
  
"Really. What did he say that could make you think so hard?"  
  
"He asked if I ever thought he and Sirius were the only ones your and my little game were meant for. But it wasn't your and my game. It was yours."  
  
"You agreed to do this with me. You could have said that you didn't want to do it, but you didn't! It was your choice to help me! I didn't make you!" Lily ran out of the Common Room.  
  
James can down to see Lily run out the door. "What happened with you two?"  
  
Remus looked at James with a worriedly. "You know how last month you asked me what if there was a lesson for me as well as you and Sirius with this little game?"  
  
James knew what had happened. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, I asked Lily about it."  
  
James sighed and shook his head. "You bloody idiot! I said that to make you angry, you fool, and suspicious."  
  
"I should have known. I should have trusted her!"  
  
"Do you know where she might have gone?"  
  
"No!"  
  
James went to the door and left. "Was it you that made her leave in such a huff?" the Fat Lady asked him.  
  
"No. It was someone else," James called back to her as he ran down the hall. He had no idea where to start looking. The only place he could think of was maybe down to Hagrid's or near the lake.  
  
Upon reaching Hagrid's, James started banging on the door. "Hagrid! Hagrid, are you there?"  
  
Hagrid opened the door and looked down at James. "What's all the noise 'bout, James?'  
  
"Hagrid, Remus said something real stupid to Lily and it's my fault that he said it. Have you seen her yet this morning?"  
  
"Sorry, James. Can' say I have. Hope she's okay," Hagrid said with a worried tone in his voice. "What did Remus say to her to make 'er so upset?"  
  
"Well, Lily was trying to teach Sirius and me a lesson, and Remus was helping her. Then I got it into his head that maybe Lily was trying to teach him a lesson as well."  
  
"Not to smart, James. As I said, haven't seen 'er. Try down by the lake. That's where I always see 'er."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid!" James was gone before Hagrid could reply.  
  
James ran down to the lake. As he walked around the edge, he saw one of the squid's tentacles above water. James quickened his pace, but tried to be as quiet as he could. He was just about to give up hope of finding Lily near the lake when he heard a tremendous sob. James continued to listen and followed the sobbing. They led behind a tree where he found Lily sobbing. He quietly knelt down beside her and said quietly, "Lily?"  
  
Lily must have jumped three feet in the air. She looked around and upon seeing James, started hitting him saying, "Don't you ever do that again, ya hear!"  
  
James started laughing and managed to say, "Okay, okay! I won't do that ever again!" Lily stopped hitting him. "Are you okay, Lily?"  
  
"What do you think! Would I be out here crying if I was okay?"  
  
James gathered Lily into a hug and said, "No, you wouldn't. I'm sorry I made Remus even think you were trying to teach him a lesson as well as Sirius and me. I didn't think it would bother him this much."  
  
"Why did you say it, James? Why did you tell him I was trying to teach him something as well?"  
  
James looked into Lily's eyes and said, "I didn't mean to. He was just going on how you had kissed him on the cheek once when I said I was happy I got to kiss you on the cheek. I guess I couldn't stand the way he made it sound as if he were superior because of it. If it makes you feel better, when Remus said that Sirius got real jealous."  
  
Lily giggled. "I guess I can forgive you and Remus. After all, with this game, it's hard to know who's supposed to learn something and who's not."  
  
"That's a good girl. Now, shall we go back to the castle for breakfast?"  
  
James and Lily stood up. "Yes, I believe we shall. I'm starved." Lily hugged James and said, "Thank you."  
  
James looked at her. "For what?"  
  
"For being such a good friend to Remus and me." Lily then kissed him on the cheek and said, "There! Now Remus has nothing to brag about," and headed for the castle doors. James ran to catch up to her.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, Lily went directly to Remus and apologized. Remus also apologized for not trusting her. Everything was back to normal. Lily and Remus kept trying to get Sirius to admit he liked Lily all through breakfast. Even James helped.  
  
They had Potions first lesson of the day. Lily was still avoiding Professor Cauldro's eyes. She also had a feeling Professor Cauldro knew she was avoiding her eyes. After their lesson, she was proven right.  
  
"Miss Evans," Professor Cauldro called. "May I have a word with you please?"  
  
Lily looked at Rini and said, "Tell McGonnagal I'll be late, Okay?" Rini nodded and Lily walked up to Professor Cauldro's desk.  
  
"Lily, it may be my imagination, but I feel as if you have been avoiding eye contact with me since the first day of classes. Why is that?"  
  
Lily looked at her feet and said, "I'm afraid you're not imagining it, Professor. The reason why is that on the first day, when you asked me to read the board, I was able to see your eyes better then I should have. I could see the icy blue of them so clearly that it..." Lily trailed off. She looked into her professor's eyes. She was once again frightened by the icy blue of them and looked away quickly.  
  
"That it what, Lily?"  
  
"It frightened me," Lily said quietly.  
  
Professor Cauldro looked a bit surprised. "People tell me my eyes surprise them, but I've never been told they frighten someone before."  
  
"You aren't mad at me, are you Professor?"  
  
"Why, no, Lily. I'm a bit shocked is all. I just can't—"  
  
Professor Sprout interrupted them. "Synthia I—"Professor Sprout then noticed Lily. "Oh! I didn't mean to intrude, but we need that potion now, Synthia."  
  
Professor Cauldro nodded and said, "Right. I'll see you later, Miss Evans." Lily walked out of the room and headed towards Transfiguration.  
  
When she entered the room, Lily was immediately asked, "Miss Evans, I have been told Professor Cauldro held you back for a word. Is this true?"  
  
Lily nodded and said, "Yes, Professor McGonnagal." Then she took her seat.  
  
A month passed. Sirius still refused to tell Lily how he felt about her. Now it was Christmas time. Remus, Lily, Rini, Sirius, Teresa, and Damien were staying for Christmas holidays. James, the twins, and Arthur were all going home to be with their families. When it was time for them to leave, there were hugs all around, a kiss for James from Lily, and a kiss for Arthur from Teresa.  
  
After they had left, the six remaining first years decided what they were going to do. Two prefects in their fifth year were also staying and made their plans with them. They were Arthur Weasley and Molly Carta. Since snow had started falling in the night, they decided to have a snowball fight.  
  
When they were cold and wet, they went in to have some hot chocolate. Lily had finished her first cup of cocoa when she excused herself and went up to the North Tower. Sirius followed her shortly. When he reached the tower, he saw Lily sitting in the window. She looked like a spirit too beautiful for this worlds-realm. She was also singing.  
  
"Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of magic."  
  
Sirius had heard it before. It was believed that three witch sisters used their magic to lure children. Then the sisters would make the children drink a potion. Then they would suck the living essence from the children to make them young. The one sister would use that song to lure the children. Lily sang the song over and over to herself before Sirius said anything. "Lily?"  
  
Sirius could swear Lily jumped a mile, or at least three feet. "Damn you, Sirius! Why must you always do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to."  
  
"Did you want to ask me something? Does the gang want to go back out? What?"  
  
"Well, about that song you were singing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where did you hear it?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Oh, that? My mother taught it to me in a story that she used to tell. It was about these three sisters that were witches. The one would use that song to lure children so they could suck the lives from them." Lily was filled with excitement as she told the tale. "Mum said that it had been passed from mother to daughter for generations. Since Petunia didn't like it, she told it to me. I loved it! Ever since, I haven't been able to forget the song and singing it when I'm alone and need to have a feeling of home."  
  
"Oh. I've heard the same tale. We as children of magical descent were told never to grow fond of that tale. True or not."  
  
Sirius went and sat on the other side of the window, looking at Lily. They stayed like that for quite some time. Lily looked out the window while Sirius looked at Lily. Sirius broke the silence. "Lily?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Lily looked directly at Sirius. "What!"  
  
"You've kissed Remus and James. Kiss me."  
  
"Sirius, they both said something to me that you haven't. Otherwise, I would never have kissed them. And I kissed James partially as a thank you and so Remus didn't have something to brag about."  
  
"What have they said that I haven't?"  
  
"Figure it out. Remus and James were right. You are a tough shell to crack and say your mind and heart." Lily giggled.  
  
"Spoke their minds and hearts?" Sirius said to himself. He thought for a while. Then it hit him. What had James been trying to get him to do. "Lily, I like you."  
  
"And James and Remus thought you'd never figure it out!" Lily laughed.  
  
"They knew you knew?"  
  
"Yes. Now, what do you think about me?"  
  
"Well, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I saw a vision of loveliness. Did it hurt when you fell out of Heaven? And your voice is that of an angel. And your eyes, your eyes are the pathway to your soul. They speak when you don't."  
  
"Sirius, thank you."  
  
Sirius looked puzzled. "For what?"  
  
Lily shook her head and said, "For finally being honest about your feelings with me. It's what I've been trying to get you to do ever since the first day of classes!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard the argument that you, James, and Remus had. Remus had already told me what he thought and felt about me. I had him act like my boyfriend to make you and James jealous. Then James told me how he felt at the Halloween Ball and I told him all about it. He's probably been telling you to tell me about your feelings ever since!"  
  
"That's why? I thought he was trying to make an ass out of me."  
  
Lily walked over to Sirius and kissed his cheek. "Happy?" she said and left the tower. Sirius raised a hand to his cheek and just sat on the ledge in surprise.  
  
For Christmas that year, Lily received various candies from everyone except James and Rini. James sent her a gold heart locket with a picture of Remus and Sirius on the one side and James on the other. Both pictures in the locket had waving people. With it was a note.  
  
Dearest Lily,  
I know you told me I'd have to wait for you, so I sent a locket with a picture of all us guys.  
Waiting an Eternity for You,  
James  
  
Rini gave her a diary. Her parents sent her a stationary set with Emrys. Petunia sent her a pair of old socks. Lily sent the socks back to Petunia. She was very pleased with her gifts, with the exception of Petunia's.  
  
The day before Christmas break ended, Lily and Professor Dumbledore were able to have a small talk.  
  
They were walking down the hall when Lily suddenly said, "Professor, why does my sister, Petunia, hate anything magical so much?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and Lily saw a twinkle in his eyes. 'They're a lot better than Professor Cauldro's eyes,' Lily thought to herself. "Lily, my dear, some muggles don't want anything to do with us. It would be a lot better sometime if they had lived in the time when witches and wizards were burned at the stake. You sister, for example, is one such person. Am I correct in saying that you and Petunia never really got along well?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. But..." Lily hesitated. "How is it that I am a witch if neither my parents or any of my ancestors as far as I know were magical?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked down at Lily and said, "Lily, everyone of us has magic in them. Just in varying amounts. Some people have a slight girt for seeing the far past or the future. They are not always accepted into magic schools though. Your sister has a very minimal amount of magic in her while you have a great amount of magic. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." And Lily did understand.  
  
When all the students returned from vacation, Lily told James that the game was no longer in action and that Sirius had submitted. James was glad of that. He no longer had to see Lily and Remus all lovey-dovey anymore.  
  
It had already gone around the castle that Lily and Remus were no longer an item. It was May. School was nearly over and every day, boys kept coming up to Lily and talking and asking her to write to them over the summer. Neither James, Sirius, nor Remus was happy about this. Lily constantly told them not to worry, that she was still their girl. Rini just laughed whenever this happened. Boys were also coming up to Rini and asking to write to her. Damien did mot approve of this.  
  
The final exams were little more than a month away and Lily brushed off anyone who tried to talk to her. She was constantly studying. Lily even had the boys and Rini studying almost non-stop. The boys still pulled their pranks. A firework in Snape's cauldron, a fake wand for a professor; whatever they could pull, they did. Lily did not approve.  
  
Rini thought the pranks were funny but enjoyed scolding the boys with Lily even more. "Traitor!" they called when she scolded them the first time. Rini just smiled.  
  
Lily felt the exams were coming to fast. She didn't feel as if she was studying enough and was angry and disappointed with the boys for not studying what she thought was enough. If anyone wanted to talk to Lily, they'd have to go to the library. The professors thought that Lily was right to study so early, if not so much.  
  
The boys thought that they should give Lily a well-deserved break. So, they surprised Lily with a bunch junk food. Lily was grateful for the thought, but a little annoyed with the interruption. As she ate in silence, Lily thought about all the other times the boys had surprised her with food. "Where do you guys get all this stuff?" she asked without thinking. "I'm sorry! That was so stupid of me to ask. Here, you've brought me a surprise of food, and I'm being rude asking where you always get it."  
  
James laughed. "I'm actually surprised you haven't asked about it before, considering how many times we've brought food. For you, when we have our parties after winning in Quidditch, every time we've brought food and you're only now asking." James pulled out something silvery.  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked with interest.  
  
"This," James said proudly, "is my invisibility cloak. It's the family heirloom Sirius mentioned at the opening feast. That's how we are able to sneak around the castle without getting caught." James quickly put the cloak away. "Don't tell anyone, you hear?"  
  
Lily moved her hand over her mouth as if zipping up a zipper. "My lips are sealed," she said with a smile.  
  
They then talked about what they planned on doing for the summer and what they wanted to happen next year. James, Sirius, Remus, and Rini all wanted to be on the Quidditch team next year, even if only as substitutes. Lily said she'd rather devote her time to her studies. Remus just shook his head and said, "Ah. Lily." which made everyone laugh. Lily looked at them indignantly and said, "What?!" This just made them laugh even harder. 


	6. The Dreams, Pressure, & Sleeping Beauty

The end-of-year tests came and went. Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, Rini, and Damien would lay outside under a tree near the lake every free moment they had talking about this or that. Rini and Damien would lay a little off to the side, giggling over something. Lily would lie down and James, Remus, and Sirius would lay above and beside her, leaving only the area near her feet empty. Strangely, Lily was more tired then she should be. Whenever they lay down she would fall asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
On the third day of doing this, James looked at the guys and said, "You guys, what do you think is wrong with Lily? I mean, why does she always fall asleep whenever we come out here?"  
  
Sirius looked at Lily and said, "Our little angel is probably tired. She was staying up late into the night always studying, you know. Her mind and body is probably catching up on their sleep."  
  
Remus shook his head and said, "I don't think so. I agree with James. Something isn't right with her falling asleep every time she lay down."  
  
James, who was laying above Lily, started stroking her hair. "This can't be normal. Maybe we should take her to Madam Pomfrey. Just to be sure."  
  
James was still stroking Lily's hair when she suddenly jerked upright, gasping for breath and clutching her chest. All three boys sat up and started asking Lily if she was alright. She looked from Sirius to Remus, then from Remus to James. She had barely looked at James before she fainted.  
  
Rini and Damien had gotten over to the group by now to see what was wrong. She got to the group and cried out, "Lily!" looked at James and said, "What happened to her?"  
  
James was trying to pick Lily up to take her to the infirmary. "I'm not sure, Rini. She fell asleep again and she suddenly woke, gasping for breath and clutching her heart. Then she looked from Sirius to Remus, then from Remus to me and fainted."  
  
James carried the unconscious Lily to the infirmary with the other four behind them. When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey took one look at James carrying Lily and asked, "What happened to the poor dear?"  
  
James shook his head and said, "We're not quite sure. She was sleeping when she awoke grasping for breath and then fainted."  
  
"Put her on the bed there," Madam Pomfrey instructed. James gently set Lily on the bed and backed away. Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain around Lily and started to examine her to see what had happened.  
  
They waited outside the curtain to hear what was wrong with Lily. They even missed dinner. When Madam Pomfrey finally came out around 9 o'clock, they five stood up expectantly. "Has Miss Evans been falling asleep frequently at odd times?"  
  
The question surprised them. James answered for them all. "Yes, she has."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What is it, Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, during each and every one of these sleeps, Miss Evans has been dreaming. Dreaming a continuous dream. Every time, the dream progressed a little further. Miss Evans must have reached the most horrifying part of the dream. After she awoke, what did she do before she fainted?"  
  
James looked uncomfortable as he said, "Well, she looked at Sirius, then at Remus, and finally at me. She barely looked at me before she fainted."  
  
"I see." Madam Pomfrey would say no more. "Well, Miss Evans is sleeping peacefully now."  
  
Rini finally spoke. "May I stay the night with her, please?" Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical but said the Rini could. Then she told the others that they would need to go back to their dorms. Remus and Sirius kissed Lily on the forehead, hugged Rini, and left. James went over to Lily, kissed her cheek, hugged Rini and then he, too, left. Damien hugged Rini before leaving. Then Rini went and sat beside Lily's bed.  
  
Rini woke up in the middle of the night, hearing her name. She looked over and saw that Lily was awake. "Lily, are you okay? Want me to go get the nurse?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, I'm okay. What am I doing here, though."  
  
Rini looked at her hands in her lap and then back at Lily. "You fainted. Those dreams you've been having when you fall asleep, something happened in them. It must have terrified you."  
  
Lily's expression was blank. "How'd you know I was having dreams?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told us. Lily, what were you dreaming?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I think James was there. Yes, he was there, except he was older. I couldn't hear anything, but I know he was shouting at someone to do something. Then this green light came and engulfed him. The last I saw him he was lying on the ground."  
  
"Is that when you woke up?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw Sirius's face, then Remus's, then James. That's all I can remember." Lily lay back in her bed.  
  
"That's why you fainted. I'm guessing you just saw James die and then you see him alive. It makes sense that you fainted."  
  
They were quiet for a short time afterwards. Lily broke the silence by saying, "Rini, I'm scared."  
  
"Of what, Lily?"  
  
"That my dream will come true."  
  
Lily said quickly, "Lily, don't be ridic—"  
  
"Don't tell me not to be ridiculous, Rini! Some of my dreams have come true before. You know that! Remember I dreamed of meeting a new girl that looked exactly like Tina and we met Tina! I dreamed you had a broken leg and you broke your leg! I'm not being ridiculous, Rini!"  
  
"Lily, calm down! Relax and keep your voice down. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Lily said quietly.  
  
When they woke up the next morning James, Remus, Sirius, and Damien were all waiting for them to wake up.  
  
"Morning, sleepy heads!" James said cheerfully. Lily just lay back down and turned on her side. James looked at Rini and whispered, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Later," Rini mouthed to James. James nodded to show that he understood.  
  
Remus sat in the chair on the other side of Lily's bed. "Lily, are you alright? We were so worried about you."  
  
"I'm alright, Remus, or I will be. It was just fits of sleep filled with weird and scary dreams."  
  
"What were they about?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily looked up at the ceiling, crossed her arms, and said, "I don't want to talk about them!" Her voice was a bit broken because her throat had gotten tight thinking of James dying.  
  
"Did you two sleep well?" Damien asked.  
  
"Well," Rini said, "I slept as comfortable as I could in a chair."  
  
Damien looked at Lily. "And you? Any awful dreams again tonight?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No. I think they are over."  
  
"That's good," Sirius said.  
  
Lily nodded. Just then Madam Pomfrey entered the infirmary. "Hello Miss Evans. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"A little confused but, other than that I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Well, just to be sure, I'll examine you and then you may go down to breakfast. The rest of you should go down now."  
  
After the others left, Lily looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked, "Can you tell me why I've been having those dreams?"  
  
"Well, Miss Evans, from what I can tell, you have a gift. You can see things in dreams that have or will happen."  
  
"Do they always come true?"  
  
"Most of the time, unfortunately."  
  
Lily's eyes widened as she asked, "Does that mean James will die?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing and looked at Lily. "There's a nine out of ten chance. He didn't look young, did he?"  
  
"No, he looked about in his early twenties."  
  
"Good. Hopefully, by then whatever is going to happen that will make James be killed will be altered."  
  
Lily nodded and Madam Pomfrey finished her examination. "You may go now, Miss Evans."  
  
"Thank you," Lily said as she left the room.  
  
Later that day during one of their breaks, James and Rini were in the Common Room. James started talking first, "So Rini, just what exactly was Lily dreaming?"  
  
Rini looked down at the floor. "Well, she dreamed about you."  
  
"Me? Am I that frightening to her?"  
  
"No, you misunderstood. In her dream, you were older and she witnessed you die."  
  
James sank down into a chair. "Is she sure it's me she saw?" Rini nodded. "Oh my. That's why she fainted when she looked at me." Rini nodded again. "Has she had dreams like that before?" Rini nodded again. "And they came true?" Rini nodded once more. "Oh my."  
  
They got their test results the next day. Lily got the highest scores of the entire first year. Everyone else in Gryffindor did average or above average. To Lily and Rini's disgust, and to James, Sirius, and Remus's delight, even Severus Snape had managed to pass.  
  
"Really," Lily said when she saw their happy faces, "why is it so much for to pull pranks on Severus and get him in trouble?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Ah, Lily, Lily, Lily."  
  
"What, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "It's so much fun because we don't like him. Just like it's fun to pull pranks on each other because we are friends."  
  
"Sirius, you are demented!"  
  
James jumped in. "No, it's true! If we weren't friends, doing this," James quickly put a tickling charm on Lily who burst out laughing, "just wouldn't be fun," he finished.  
  
"Take it off! Take the charm off me, James!" Lily said between laughs. James shook his head. "Remus, help, please! Take the charm off me!" Remus also shook his head. "Take the charm off or I'll tell!" Remus immediately took the charm off. Lily calmed down and said, "Thank you."  
  
James, Sirius, and Rini looked at each other. "Uh," Rini said, "What was that about?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
Remus also shook his head. "No, nothing at all."  
  
The three looked at each other again when Remus gave Lily a weird look.  
  
It was time for breakfast so the five plus Damien set off for the Great Hall. They formed a little triangle: Lily in front, followed by Rini and Damien, who were followed by James, Remus, and Sirius. They reached the hall and took their seats. It was a day of no classes so they went down to the lake as usual. Today, Lily stayed awake talking to the guys.  
  
Suddenly Remus asked, "Lily, what where you dreaming about?"  
  
Lily was startled by the question. "Wha—what do you mean?"  
  
"Before you woke up and fainted. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Lily glanced at James quickly, not knowing whether to tell them yet. She sat up and looked at her hands in her lap. "I was dreaming—No!" Lily stood up. Her voice shaking, she said, "No. I can't tell."  
  
Sirius said, "But Lily, we just want to know. We're worried—"  
  
"No! I can't tell you! I won't!" and she ran, not caring about the tears streaming from her eyes. Lily didn't know where she was headed. When she looked up, she saw she was at Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Lily walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Ha-Hagrid?" she called through gasps. "Hagrid are you there?"  
  
The door opened. Hagrid saw Lily and said, "Lily? "S'at yeh?"  
  
"Yes, Hagrid. It's me. May I come inside?"  
  
"O' course! Would yeh like some tea?" Lily nodded as she went inside. Hagrid poured two cups of tea and handed one to Lily. "Now, tell me what happened."  
  
Lily started by telling Hagrid how after the finals, she had begun falling asleep more often than she should. She told him about the dreams. She told him how she saw James dying and then waking up and seeing him alive. How she had fainted and been taken to the infirmary. She finished her story saying, "And then just a few minutes ago, Remus asked what I was dreaming about and I couldn't tell them. Then Sirius said that I should tell because they were worried and I said I wouldn't tell and ran. I wound up here."  
  
"Ah, Lily. Yeh gonna have to tell 'em."  
  
"I know, Hagrid! But I'm scared. What if-," Lily paused. "What if the dream comes true?"  
  
"What if it does? Yeh said yerself that he was older. Means it won' happen fer a while."  
  
"I know. I'm just not ready to tell them, especially James."  
  
Hagrid nodded. "I know, Lily. I know."  
  
There were only a couple days before the Final Great Feast. Everyone was in a buzz with excitement. Lily knew she'd have to tell James her dream and soon. Her opportunity came that night in the Common Room. Rini and Damien were in the corner talking in hushed voices. James and Lily were sitting on the couch watching the fire and talking about what they might do over the summer. Lily's head had fallen on James's shoulder when she had fallen asleep. Now it was in his lap. James was happily stroking her soft ginger-red hair.  
  
Then James heard a soft sound. He wasn't sure and then he realized Lily was crying quietly in his lap. "Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"James, promise you won't put yourself in a situation that you could get killed," Lily said in a whisper.  
  
"Why would I do that, Lily? Then my promise to wait for you would be worthless," he whispered back.  
  
"James, it was awful."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"The dream! My nightmare!"  
  
James sighed, knowing what was coming. "What happened in the dream, Lily?"  
  
"Oh James, it was so terribly awful. I—I saw you get killed, murdered."  
  
James raised Lily and wiped away her tears. "Lily, I promise you I will not be dying anytime soon. As much as I like you, I would never die before having a chance with you." Lily laughed and James loved the tinkling sound her laugh was. He loved the shine in her brilliantly emerald green eyes from her tears. James gently wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Lily shivered from how gentle his hands were on her skin. "Lily, I have to confess. Rini told me about the dream."  
  
Lily looked at her hands. "She did?"  
  
James nodded. "Yes, but hearing it from you is what I wanted so I didn't say anything. I trusted you would tell me in time."  
  
Lily suddenly gave James a hug. "Thank you, James. Thank you so much!" Lily kissed his cheek. James put his arms around her. The feel of her in his arms felt incredible to him. Lily let go and laid back down with her head in James's lap facing the fire. "James, promise me one more thing."  
  
"What's that."  
  
"Promise me that you'll always be my best guy friend."  
  
James bent down, kiss her head and whispered in her ear, "I promise."  
  
Lily fell asleep in his lap with the promise still in her heart. James continued to stroke her hair until he, too, fell asleep. Rini and Damien were heading to bed around midnight when they checked on Lily and James and saw them asleep. Damien was about to wake them up when Rini touched his arm. He looked at Rini who was shaking her head. She made a motion as if to say leave them be. They walked over to the stairs, kissed goodnight, and walked up to their dormitories.  
  
At about 5:30 in the morning, they were awoken by Remus. Lily sat straight up from being startled by him while James just mumbled and woke up slowly. After Lily had calmed down, she looked at Remus and said, "Damn you! Never do that to anyone." Remus just laughed. Lily looked at the clock and said, "How long have you been down here?"  
  
"Half an hour to an hour."  
  
"Really! Wow! I never knew you woke up so early."  
  
"Well, I've woken up early ever since the bite."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, if you don't mind, some of us would like to sleep. Night Remus," said Lily and lay back down in James's lap.  
  
James was waking up. He saw Remus and waved to him. "Morning James. Did, ah, you and Lily have a good night?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha Remus. We haven't done a thing. She and I have just been sleeping. She also told me about her dream."  
  
"What was it about?" Remus asked with interest.  
  
"Well, she dreamed my murder."  
  
"What! Are you serious!" James nodded. "Wow. Does it happen any time soon?"  
  
"No. Not until I'm out of school. Early twenties maybe."  
  
"Is there a real possibility it could happen?"  
  
"According to Rini it could. She said Lily has dreams that tell the future a lot."  
  
"Ah man. Looks like the cosmos doesn't like you that much."  
  
"Or someone."  
  
They fell silent. James continued to stroke Lily's hair. Remus watched the two closely for a few minutes and then said, "You love her, don't you?"  
  
James was startled by the question. "What!"  
  
"You love Lily."  
  
James looked down at Lily. "I—I don't know. I mean, I like her a lot."  
  
"Do you wish she was always in your presence?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you like the way she feels in your arms when she hugs you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you always like the way she smells?"  
  
"Well, yea. I've never been around when she didn't smell lovely."  
  
Remus waved that away. "And how do you feel with her touching you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like right now, with her head on your leg. Or when she hugs you."  
  
He put a hand over his eyes. "Ugh! Don't tell Sirius. Whatever you do, don't tell Sirius."  
  
"Don't worry, James. I won't tell. I kept Lily's game a secret didn't I?"  
  
They laughed. Lily turned over and her face turned towards the ceiling. James had an idea. "Hey Remus, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Okay," James said. He leaned down and kissed Lily on the lips. He sat back up. "Guess it didn't work."  
  
Remus just laughed. 


	7. Heading Home

Lily looked around the dorm room. "Can you believe this will be our last night in this room till next year?"  
  
Rini looked around and sighed. "No, I can't," she said sadly.  
  
"Rini, you know I'll be over at your house most of the summer to avoid confrontations with Petunia, right?"  
  
"Do I ever! James, Remus, and Sirius will be over a lot too. They'll probably bring Peter as well."  
  
"Peter?" Lily tried to remember who that was. Then it hit her. "I hope not," she said with a shudder.  
  
Rini just laughed. "I also plan on inviting Damien over."  
  
"You two seem to be hitting it off quite well."  
  
Rini smiled and said dreamily, "Yea. He is perfect." This time Lily laughed. "Lily, what's happening with you and the boys? Are you and one of them an item?"  
  
Lily blushed. "No. I think if I chose one right now, it would be either James or Remus. Sirius just doesn't seem like someone I can really be with."  
  
"Oh, really? Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. He just," Lily hesitated. "He just isn't, you know, boyfriend material. Do you know how long and how many hints it took just to get him to say he likes me?"  
  
Rini started laughing and said, "I know! I don't think I've met anyone so dense and insecure!" Lily couldn't help but laugh along.  
  
Over in the boys' dorm, James couldn't wait till next year. He couldn't even manage not to smile thinking of how he would ask Lily out. He finished packing his things and lay on his bed, still smiling.  
  
Sirius finally couldn't take it and said, "Earth to James! Hello!"  
  
James looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Why are you so happy? Did your dad promise something good when you got home?"  
  
"Nah, man. I'm just thinking of something."  
  
"Oh yea? What?"  
  
"Nothing to important."  
  
"I'll get it out of you, James. I swear I will somehow."  
  
James just looked back up at the roof of his four-poster bed with that smile on his face.  
  
It was an uneventful day for them. Sitting outside, enjoying the warm sun with the cool breeze. It was perfect. Lily wanted to go for a walk so while Rini and Damien were enjoying each other's company, the others went for a walk around the lake. Lily made it a point to walk between James and Remus.  
  
They talked about Quidditch. How James and Sirius both wanted to be on the team, how Remus said being a substitute would be fine for him. Suddenly Remus said, "Hey, Lily, you should be on the team, too."  
  
Lily looked at him. "What! Are you kidding me!" she said in a voice much higher than normal.  
  
"He's right, Lily," Sirius added. "You can really fly!"  
  
"And you're small and light," James added.  
  
"Oh, gee! Thanks for the compliment, James!" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
James waved his hands and said, "No, no, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just saying that you'd be perfect for the role of seeker."  
  
"What's that?" Lily asked sheepishly.  
  
Remus smiled. "It's only the most important position! That is, you are responsible for the end of the game. You see, there's a little gold ball with wings called the Snitch. It's the seeker's job to catch the snitch."  
  
"When the seeker catches the Snitch," James continued, "the game is over and the seeker's team wins a hundred and fifty points."  
  
"That's why whichever team catches the Snitch usually wins," Sirius finished.  
  
Lily's eyes were wide. "Oh, I don't think I could handle the pressure! I mean, I couldn't handle knowing that it's my fault that we lost a game."  
  
"It's okay, Lily. We aren't saying that you have to do it. We're just saying you'd make a good seeker," James said as reassurance.  
  
Lily put her arms around James and Remus's shoulders. "I know boys. Now let's keep walking. We have a summer full of events to plan." James and Remus put their arms around Lily's waist and they started to walk and talk. Sirius, though not having an arm around someone, also walked and talked with them. They practically planned the entire summer.  
  
Lily looked at her watch and said, "Goodness me! We better head back up to the Hall for the feast!" So they did.  
  
The End-of-the-Year Feast was just as great as all the other feasts they had had. When they went upstairs, they immediately fell asleep.  
  
Lily woke up early as usual. She went downstairs and knelt in front of the chair Remus was sitting in. Remus stroked her hair. 'So soft,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Remus, what are you going to do over the summer at the full moon?"  
  
"The same as I've done for the past few years. My parents will chain me up in the cellar. They always put things around me to claw up so I don't hurt myself too much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They stayed in that position for a while, the only thing moving being Remus's hand. Finally, it was time for breakfast. The last breakfast at Hogwarts for a few months. They went down the Great Hall and served themselves a small amount of breakfast. When the others arrived, they got themselves more to eat.  
  
After breakfast, everyone made sure they had everything packed up. They went down to the Entrance Hall and were escorted to the lake with the boats. Lily got into a boat with James and Remus while Rini was with Damien and Sirius.  
  
They were half-way across when Lily asked, "Have you guys hung out with Peter this year?"  
  
James looked surprised by the question but answered, "A few times. I've already invited him to visit over the summer. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I had actually forgotten about him till Rini brought him up this morning. I don't like him much."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
He's just so...so...ratty."  
  
"Ratty?" Remus said with surprise. "Weird way to classify him."  
  
"He really creeps me out." Lily said with a shudder, remembering what he looked like.  
  
They were silent the rest of they way to the train. They joined with Rini, Sirius, and Damien, got on the train and found a compartment near the back. They sat the to a side. Lily was in between James and Remus while Rini was in between Damien and Sirius. They had been talking for a few minutes when the compartment door opened and Peter came in. "Hi guys!" he said cheerily.  
  
"Hey!" everyone but Lily cried. Lily tried to move away as far as possible for Peter without him noticing. She slowly moved away from the door, towards James. Peter sat down on the other side of Remus, which made Lily scoot down even farther till James finally whispered to her, "Lily, I still need room to breath, you know."  
  
"Then switch places with me!" she whispered back frantically.  
  
"No, Peter will find it suspicious. Just let me breathe. Scoot over a little towards him. He won't bite, I swear." Lily reluctantly scooted over a few inches. "Thank you."  
  
The rest of the ride was fairly eventful. They played exploding snap, wizard's chess, and ate as many snacks as they could. The best part for them was when Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape came into the compartment to annoy them.  
  
"Ah, it's Potter, Black, Lupin, and their little mud blood friend," Severus sneered.  
  
"You know, Lily, if you hung out with us, we'd probably stop this mud blood business," Lucius said. "What do you say? Be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Never in a million years!" Lily said. She pulled out her wand. "Now leave before I'm forced to cast a spell on you." Severus snickered. "You're bluffing!"  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"I'll bet ten galleons that she'd do it," James called.  
  
"I think your feelings for this little mud blood have clouded your vision, Potter," Lucius sneered.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" Lily shouted. Instantly, Lucius and Severus's arms were attached to their sides and their legs were attached together as well. Their eyes showed the shock they felt for Lily actually performing the charm on them. "Still think I'm bluffing?" and she pushed each of them so they fell to the floor. Lily closed the door and sat back down.  
  
"Bravo, Lily! Bravo! Magnifico!" Rini was shouting.  
  
They had about a half-hour till they reached the station so the boys left to let the girls changed, then the girls let the boys change. They all were back in the compartment. The train was gradually slowing down.  
  
"Now, we all agree that we will be meeting at Rini's house, right?" Lily asked. Everyone nodded and said yes in agreement.  
  
They reached the station and unloaded their things onto carts. Lily had the most things since she had Emrys with her. They walked through the barrier two to three at a time. Lily was the last of the friends through the barrier. Her friends were waiting for her to come through. Lily saw her parents and waved. Then she looked at her friends. Hugs went all around. While hugging James, he whispered to her, "I promises I'd wait and I will." Then he kissed her cheek. Even though they would be seeing each other practically every day, they promised to keep in good contact with each other, especially Lily since she had an owl. Then they joined their parents and left for the summer holidays. 


	8. Scary Movies & Back to Diagon Alley

It was just barely after midnight and Lily Evans had yet to go to sleep. She was working on her summer homework. She also had just turned twelve years old. Lily rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. "My goodness!" she exclaimed. "No wonder I'm so dreadfully tired. It's after midnight." Lily was no ordinary twelve-year-old though. She was home for the summer from her school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily couldn't wait to hang out with her best friends from Hogwarts: Serena (Rini) Avalon, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Thinking that she should get to sleep so she would wake up early, Lily finally went to bed.  
  
Lily woke up to a tapping on her window at 7:30 in the morning. She looked and saw an official looking owl. Lily opened the window and saw not only the official looking owl, but also her own owl, Emrys. Emrys flew over to her cage and ate the mouse in her beak. The official owl was waiting patiently for Lily to relieve it of its letter. She took the letter and the owl left.  
  
The letter was from Hogwarts. Inside it had a list of school supplies and her train ticket. Lily smiled, knowing that in a few weeks, she would be going back. Then she got up, got dressed, and went downstairs.  
  
Lily could smell her mother's cooking. What a smell it was! She was making Lily's favorite breakfast: eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and tea. Lily sat down and her mother kissed her forehead good morning. "Morning Mum!" Lily said cheerily.  
  
"Morning Sweetheart. Sleep well?"  
  
"Mm hmm. I got my letter as well. Do you think it would be okay if I spent the afternoon with my friends?"  
  
Mrs. Evans looked at Lily surprised. "But we always spend birthdays as a family."  
  
"I know Mum, but there are a lot more friends who want to see me this year. Usually it's just Rini and Tina. Now it's Rini, James, Sirius, Remus, and probably Damien. Plus, I'll be spending the morning with you and it would make Petunia happier."  
  
"We'll ask your father when he comes down."  
  
Lily smiled, knowing that she could get her father agree to almost anything if she played her cards right. Petunia came down around eight o'clock, putting on some sort of make up. Lily laughed at this sight.  
  
Petunia looked skeptically at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
Lily laughed even harder. "You are, Petunia! You're actually putting make up on!"  
  
"Yes, I have plans with Vernon today." Petunia looked at what her mother was cooking. "Wait a minute. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast. Oh, don't tell me it's the little brat's birthday!"  
  
"Yes, Petunia, it is. And don't insult your sister!" Mrs. Evens scolded.  
  
"Mum, I'm going out with Vernon and I refuse to change my plans for her. She was gone most of the year, and ever since she came back, you've been treating her like the queen of England!"  
  
"Petunia calm down," Lily said. "You might not have to go anywhere with me and my friends." Petunia brightened.  
  
Mr. Evans came down a few minutes later and kissed the top of Lily's head. "Happy birthday, Princess."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." Mrs. Evans served breakfast.  
  
About half way through, Lily asked, "Daddy, is it okay if my friends and I spent the afternoon together without the family?"  
  
Mr. Evans looked at his daughter. "I don't see any harm in it."  
  
"But Kevin—"Mrs. Evans started.  
  
"Come on, Evy. Where's the harm?"  
  
"Kevin, most of her friends are boys!"  
  
"Evilan, I really don't think Lily would do something with any of the boys considering there are a few of them going to be there plus Rini." Mr. Evans had called Lily's mother by her full name, so she knew she would be able to go on her own this year. They finished their breakfast in peace. Then Lily opened her gifts.  
  
Around eleven the doorbell rang. Petunia ran to get to the door first. Petunia called to her parents, "I'll be back later, Mum!" so they knew Vernon was at the door. After Petunia left, Lily ran upstairs, put on a blue skirt, a white T-shirt with the word 'Angel' written across the front, and her blue platform heels. Lily ran back downstairs, kissed her parents good-bye, and went to Rini's.  
  
Lily rang Rini's doorbell. A bubbly Rini answered it. "Hi Lily! Happy birthday!" Lily found herself being pulled inside by Hurricane Rini. When Lily finally was able to see things besides a blur, she saw she was in the Avalon kitchen. In the kitchen were Damien Gem, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"Happy birthday!" they all shouted.  
  
Remus immediately had her in a hug and swung her around. "Thank you, Remus, for that amusing ride," Lily said looking a little pale. "I'd kiss your cheek but I might vomit on it."  
  
"Sorry, Lily. Didn't mean to make you feel queasy."  
  
"I'm feeling a bit better now, thanks. Anyone else up for a none moving hug?"  
  
Sirius came over and hugged Lily. "Happy birthday, little angel." Lily kissed his cheek hello.  
  
James came over and hugged her next. "Happy birthday, Sleeping Beauty." Though the group had been seeing each other all summer, James still felt as if he hadn't seen her since the last time they had hugged. Lily looked at him weird when he called her 'Sleeping Beauty.' James laughed. "Remus, isn't Lily our Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
Remus laughed as he remembered last year. "Yes, but ours didn't wake up!"  
  
"Too true, too true."  
  
Lily just shook her head, still not knowing what they were talking about. She hugged James again and kissed his cheek. He returned the kiss but his was just to the side of her lips.  
  
James backed away a bit nervously. "Ah, you haven't said hello to Damien or Peter yet."  
  
"Happy birthday, Lily!" Peter said with excitement.  
  
Lily cringed with disgust at the sight of him, but only James noticed it. "Thank you, Peter. Damien, I'll leave Rini to give you my hellos and how- do-you-dos."  
  
Everyone laughed as Damien turned red. "With pleasure!" Rini said, which made him blush even harder.  
  
"Well, shall we go to the movies? There's one playing that I've been dying to see!" Lily said.  
  
Rini called her mother downstairs to take them to the theater. Mrs. Avalon gave them extra money, just in case.  
  
At the theater, they bought the tickets and refreshments. Then they got their seats. Damien sat farthest down, with Rini to his right. On the other side of Rini sat Lily, then James, Remus, Sirius, and lastly Peter.  
  
The movie was a horror. James kept hoping Lily would get scared. Lily and Rini were scared by a half-hour through the movie. Rini's head has buried in Damien's shoulder while Lily's was buried in James's. They would look up every once in a while to see what was going on. The guys were fully enjoying the movie. Lily just happened to look up once when a puppy was getting killed. She quickly buried her head in James's shoulder again. James was only too happy to hold her tight to comfort her.  
  
James felt his shoulder were a bit wet and figured Lily was crying from the puppy getting killed. "Lily," he said gently, "do you want to leave? You don't have to see this if you don't want to." Lily nodded so they got up and left. Once they got into the lobby, Lily exclaimed, "How could they kill that poor little puppy! That poor innocent puppy!" Lily continued to cry on James shoulder for the next few minutes. She looked up at James and smiled. "Thanks, James. Why don't you go back in and watch the rest the rest of the movie, okay?"  
  
James shook his head. "No, not unless you want to. It's just a movie. Plus, I wouldn't want to leave you out here alone."  
  
"Thanks, James. You really are a great friend." Lily hugged James once more. "You know, the movie won't be over for about another hour."  
  
"I know that. It there anything else we can do while we wait for them?"  
  
Lily thought for a while. "There's the arcade."  
  
"Okay, let's go there." Lily jumped up and started dragging James to the arcade.  
  
James was in awe of the different games. "How can there be so many. I've heard of a few of these, but I didn't realize there were so many." Lily laughed at the remark and pulled him over to a game called Pac-Man.  
  
They were in the arcade for longer than they meant to be. The movie had ended a few minutes ago and they hadn't left the arcade. They were having too much fun.  
  
Lily was beating James in a fighting game when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Jesus Christ!" she shouted. She had lost her concentration so James was able to defeat her.  
  
"Finally!" James said with triumph. He looked at Lily who was clutching her heart trying to regain her breath. "What happened to you?" Lily pointed to who had tapped her on the shoulder. There stood Sirius, Rini, Damien, Remus, and Peter. "Thanks guys. You threw Lily's concentration off and I was able to defeat her finally."  
  
"That was not fair!" Lily started. "They shouldn't have tapped my shoulder. I want a rematch. I demand a rematch!"  
  
James shook his head. "You've defeated five times in that game. You're better than me in it and I bow down to your ability to conquer anyone in it." This made Lily happy.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius asked, "Hey guys, why did you leave the movie? Was it just to boring for you?"  
  
James laughed. "Quite the contrary, actually. I found it a fairly good horror movie. It was to much for Lily."  
  
"They killed an innocent little puppy!" Lily started to defend herself.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Lily!" Rini exclaimed. "I forgot all about your animal thing." Seeing the others confused faces, she explained. "You see, Lily has this really soft side for animals. She only eats meat because she knows that the entire animal will be used for something. The hides of pigs and cows, the feathers of chickens, the fleece of sheep, and their meat are being used. Never take her to an animal shelter because she'll burst in tears seeing all those abandoned and stray animals. Seeing an innocent puppy being killed is like the worst thing she could have seen." Lily was crying just thinking about that puppy being killed.  
  
Suddenly, Remus had a question for Lily that he had to ask her privately. "Um, Lily? You want to play a game with me?"  
  
"Sure. You want to see if you can defeat me in a game that James can only win by default?" Lily put another quarter in the machine and she and Remus started to play.  
  
"Lily, is that why you were so understanding when I told you I was a werewolf?" A werewolf had bitten Remus when he was little. The only person that knew besides the professors and Hogwarts and his family was Lily.  
  
"What do you mean, Remus?"  
  
"Your love of animals. Is that why you weren't mean to me? Because I'm part animal?"  
  
Lily glanced at Remus. "Yes, it's part of the reason. As I said last year though, I know werewolves are only dangerous in there wolf forms. As long as you're in your human form, I know I'm safe." They fell silent as they continued to play. The others were watching with interests. They were surprised when Lily cried, "No!" Remus had obviously won the game.  
  
They left the arcade. Lily looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh no! I need to be home in twenty minutes! I need to call home." Lily ran to a pay phone and called her parents to tell them she'd be late. Then Rini called her mother and told her they were ready to be picked up.  
  
They were picked up fifteen minutes later by Mrs. Avalon. Rini and Lily sat in the front while the boys sat in the back. The boys were discussing the movie and telling James what he missed. Rini looked at Lily and asked, "So has James asked you out yet?"  
  
"No, Rini, and he probably won't ask me out."  
  
"Why not, Lils?"  
  
"Because I he promised to wait for me. If he likes me as much as he says he does, he'll wait till I ask him."  
  
"That was risky. What if he asks someone else while he waits for you?"  
  
"Then he didn't like me as much as he thought." The rest of the ride home was mainly talk of the movie.  
  
Lily got home twenty minutes late.  
  
"Mum! Mum, hurry up! Mother, get your rear in gear! You're making me late!" Lily was very impatient while she waited for her mother to come downstairs.  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to get your knickers in a twist," Mrs. Evans said as she started coming down the stairs, still putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway, Angel? It's not like you didn't see them all week."  
  
"I know. It's just I don't want to be the last one there."  
  
"Okay. We'll be off then, shall we?"  
  
They listened to the radio the whole way there with Lily singing along. They were almost to the Leaky Cauldron when Mrs. Evans said, "You know, Lily, with a voice like that, you'll have people spellbound when you're older. No pun intended, of course," Mrs. Evans added quickly.  
  
Lily looked at her mother. "You think so?"  
  
"Oh, Lord yes. You have a gift. A very beautiful gist."  
  
"Well, I think you're right about holding people spellbound. That is, whenever I sing at Hogwarts, Sirius is somehow always there. And you know that tale you used to tell me of three witches who try to suck the lives from children to stay young forever?" Mrs. Evans nodded. "Well, according to Sirius it's a true story!"  
  
"Wow! I thought it was just legend."  
  
"All legend is based on fact, Mum."  
  
"True that is. Very true."  
  
They reached the Leaky Cauldron, a magic people's pub. Mrs. Evans told Lily she would be back in four hours. Lily looked at her watch. That meant five o'clock. She went in and realized she wasn't sure what bricks Mrs. Avalon had pushed or tapped last time. She went up to the bartender and said, "Excuse me." The bartender looked down. "I need to get into Diagon Alley. You see, last time I was here, my friend's mother opened the wall."  
  
The bartender looked at her as if making sure she wasn't lying. "Okay, little Miss. Follow me." Lily followed him to the small courtyard. "Now, once I show you, think you'll be able to remember?"  
  
Lily hesitated. "I think so."  
  
"Well, you don't sound to sure, so I'm going to use a memorizing charm after I show you." Lily watched him as he tapped certain bricks of the wall with his wand. He turned toward Lily again and said, "Memorosa!" Lily's head tingled for a few seconds. "There you go, Miss."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she started to walk into the alley.  
  
"What's you name?" the bartender called.  
  
"Lily. Lily Evans."  
  
"Well Lily, I hope to see you again."  
  
Lily walked towards the agreed meeting spot: Gringotts. Lily had another 100 pounds to change into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. As she approached the bank, she saw only one person: Remus. Lily walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They sat down on the step to wait for the others.  
  
"Did you have trouble getting in?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily looked down as she turned red. "I had to ask the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron for help." They fell silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes, Remus."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if...if you...if you..." Remus couldn't figure out how to ask her.  
  
"If I what, Remus?"  
  
"If you would go out with me," he said quietly.  
  
Lily continued to look at her feet. 'Oh no!' she thought. 'If I go out with Remus it will break James's heart. If I say no I'll break Remus's heart. James said he'd wait for me. I do like Remus. Yes, I will go out with him. This will have to be James's test.'  
  
Lily had been quiet for so long, Remus's head was screaming, 'She's going to say no! I just know it!" "Will you, Lily?" he asked as calmly as he could.  
  
Lily looked at him. "Yes," she said with a smile. "I will, Remus." Remus jumped up and smothered Lily in hugs. Lily laughed.  
  
Rini and Damien came a few minutes later, followed by Sirius and Peter. Last to show was James. The hugs and high-fives went all around. When James got to Lily, he noticed she was avoiding his eyes. They broke apart more quickly than James would have liked.  
  
As they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, James heard a voice in his head, a girl's voice: Lily's voice. I'm sorry, James. Now's just not our time. I hope you keep your promise and wait for me. The whole school's female population goes gaga over you. Please, James, wait for me. And please, James, forgive me. James broke eye contact with Lily. James noticed her arm was away from her body, and her hand, her hand was intertwined with someone else's.  
  
James looked at the owner of the hand and was shocked to see it was Remus's. It was all James could do to not lash out. "The rest of you go inside, alright? I want to ask Remus a question."  
  
Remus walked down the steps as everyone else went into Gringotts. "What is it, James?"  
  
"Why!" James said quietly but forcefully. "Why'd you do it?!"  
  
"It might help," Remus said calmly, "if I knew what I was being accused of."  
  
"You asked Lily out!" James said through clenched teeth. "You know how feel about her! I love Lily!"  
  
"How do you think I knew which questions to ask you, huh? If someone would ask me those things about Lily, do you know what I'd say? Her skin is as fair as a dove. When she touches me it feels like a warm breath of wind. Her skin is softer that a rose petal. Her hair smells richer than a raspberry grove! Have I mentioned yet that she is a vision of loveliness! Mark my words, she is heaven sent, an angel! She is all the wonderful things in this world embodied. She is more than my lady; she is my queen. Do not tell me I did this out of spite, for I love Lily with all my heart." With that, Remus walked into Gringotts.  
  
James just stood there, thinking about what Remus had said. He was snapped out of his trance when Sirius called, "Oi, James! You coming or what?" James walked up the steps and into Gringotts.  
  
He followed Sirius to the front desk. They all told the goblin at the counter their vault number. Lily also changed ninety pounds. She kept the other ten pounds for herself. They all gave her questioning looks. "Just so I have muggle spending money as well," she said simply. Another goblin then led them to a set of railroad tracks.  
  
They all got into a cart the goblin had just called. Remus made sure he and Lily were away from James. "Lily, he knows," he whispered in Lily's ear.  
  
"Who knows what, Remus?"  
  
"James knows about us." Lily's eyes widened. "I don't know how he found out."  
  
Lily didn't hear much more of what Remus said. She was deep in thought. 'How did he find out! We haven't told anyone yet, not even Rini.' Lily heard someone calling her name. "What!" Lily snapped.  
  
Rini jumped at her snap. "Uh, we're at your vault."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Must've gone off into La-la Land. I'm so sorry, Rini," Lily said.  
  
"Just go!" everyone called. Lily got out of the cart and gave the goblin her key. The door opened and Lily quickly filled her moneybag. She got back into the cart as quickly as she could and rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "I have a headache," she said out loud.  
  
They were off again, this time to Sirius's. After they had all gotten their money, they headed for the shops. They went to the Apothecary and restocked their potion ingredients. Then they went to the bookshop.  
  
James dragged Sirius and Peter away from the others. He glanced at Lily and met her eyes. Just like at Gringotts, James heard Lily's voice in his head. I'm sorry, James. Please don't be mad at Remus or me. 'What in the world!" James thought after Lily's voice faded from inside his head. James joined Sirius and Peter.  
  
"James, what's going on?" Sirius asked immediately.  
  
"Remus and Lily are going out," James said.  
  
"How do you know? They haven't said anything to anyone," Peter said matter- of-factly.  
  
"That's the strange thing," James said. "Right before we were going into Gringotts, Lily and my eyes met. I could her thoughts. She was worried about them going out. And right before I came over here, it happened again. She was asking someone for forgiveness about them going out and not to be mad at them."  
  
"Do you know who she was asking in her thoughts for forgiveness?" Sirius asked with great interest.  
  
James hesitated. "No," he lied. He didn't want to hurt Sirius even more than he was about Lily and Remus going out. The three boys got their books and waited for the others to find them.  
  
Rini and Damien found them first. Rini ran over to them and shrieked, "Guess what!"  
  
"Lily and Remus are going out," they said in unison.  
  
Rini's face fell. "How did you know?"  
  
"I saw them holding hands outside of Gringotts," James said. "That's what I asked Remus. I just told these two." He didn't wish to elaborate.  
  
"Oh, okay," Rini said. "Well, they'll be joining us shortly."  
  
No sooner had Rini said that than they Lily and Remus came into view. Lily had her arm linked with Remus's and was whispering something to him. They both had a smile on their faces. Lily saw they others and her smile faded a little. Rini was the only one who noticed.  
  
Sirius decided to act indignant. "So why didn't you tell us you two were going out? We had to hear it from James and then from Rini and Damien."  
  
"Well, ah, I, err, we, um," Lily didn't know how to answer the question.  
  
"Well," Remus said, "we don't even know how James found out. We were planning to tell you all at once. When he dragged you two off we figured he was going to tell you, so we told Rini and Damien." Lily smiled her agreement.  
  
"Well, have we all bought our books now?" Peter asked. Everyone nodded. "Then where to?"  
  
James was the first to answer. "Well, I don't know about you guys and ladies, but I'm going to the owl emporium."  
  
Lily gave a squeak of joy. "Oh, I do love the emporium. Even if I was only going in to look I'd be happy." So they all left Flourish and Botts and headed for Eeyelops Owl Emporium. James immediately went to look at snowy owls, but found none to his liking. Lily was just enjoying looking at the different owls. Remus was also enjoying the different owls. They saw James at the eagle owls. Everyone could see the joy in his eyes as he was looking at them.  
  
Lily walked over to them. One caught her eye and she said, "This one is beautiful! Look at it! Don't you agree, James?"  
  
James looked at the owl. Lily was quite right. It was extraordinary. "By Jove, Lily! It's perfect!" James told the owner which owl he wanted and paid for it. They went outside and James set the cage down. "What do you think I should name him?"  
  
"How 'bout Hermes?" Sirius suggested. "Hermes was the messenger god of the Greeks."  
  
"Nah," James said. "Too original."  
  
Lily knelt down beside the cage and started to pet the owl. It gently nipped he finger.  
  
"Arthur," Remus suggested. "Like King Arthur."  
  
"Still too original."  
  
"Hedwig?" suggested Rini. "I read the name in Hogwarts, A History last year."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Hello, Myrddin. (dd=th)" Lily cooed at the owl. The owl cooed back.  
  
"Well, I guess Myrddin wins, doesn't it." James said.  
  
"Uh?" Lily said, not realizing what had just happened.  
  
"Nice one, Lily," Damien laughed. "You just named James's owl."  
  
"I did? I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to."  
  
James laughed at Lily's apologies. "It's okay, Lils. Myrddin is a better name than anyone else came up with. A lot more original, too."  
  
Lily blushed at James's words. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she got up and walked to Remus' side and put her head on his shoulder. Remus put his arm around her waist, as if to show James that Lily was his girlfriend.  
  
James opened Myrddin's cage. He immediately flew over to Lily, his namer. "No, Myrddin. You're not mine," she said as she patted his head. She walked over to James and said, "He's your owner. You answer to him." The owl hopped from Lily's arm to James's and nipped Lily's finger. Lily laughed and walked back over to Remus.  
  
They spent the rest of the time looking at the different items in various shops. They even had some ice cream.  
  
All too soon, Lily looked at her watched and gasped. "Oh, no! My mum is picking me up in five minutes. I better get back to the Leaky Cauldron." She gave everyone a hug and kissed Remus quickly before saying, "Bye guys! See you tomorrow, Rini!" She ran quickly down the alley.  
  
She reached the pub and said hello to the bartender. As she was leaving, she heard some one ask the bartender, "Tom, how d'you know that girl?"  
  
She heard his reply. "Oh, she came in here about four hours ago and needed help getting to Diagon Alley. A sweet gal she is." Lily smiled at his response.  
  
She left the Leaky Cauldron just as Mrs. Evans was pulling up. "Have a good time, Dear?"  
  
"Wonderful," she said. "Simply wonderful." 


	9. Hogwarts Express, Ancient Magic, & The D...

"Lily! Remus! Will you two stop already!"  
  
Remus took his hand out of Lily's hair and looked at Damien. "What if we don't want to?"  
  
"Anyway," Lily added. "We never told you and Rini to stop acting like boyfriend and girlfriend. Why should we have to if you two didn't?" Lily and Remus were leaning against a wall on Platform 9 ¾ talking. Remus kept running his hand through Lily's soft hair.  
  
"The difference," Rini said, "is that we weren't in such a public place."  
  
"Fine then. Remus, will you join me in finding a compartment on the train?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Remus said with a smile.  
  
They went onto the train. Lily went into a compartment at the back of the train. Remus followed her in and sat down. Lily sat on his lap and asked, "Shall we continue our discussion?" and they did.  
  
Outside on the platform, James had just joined Rini and Damien. "Where are the other?"  
  
Rini and Damien looked at each other and then back at James. "Uh, Lily and Remus found a compartment for us and are already on the train," Damien said carefully picking his words. "Peter and Sirius haven't arrived yet."  
  
"Oh," James said with a note of disappointment in his voice from Damien's reminder. "I think I'll join them. You guys gonna wait for them?"  
  
"I guess so," Rini said slowly.  
  
James walked over to the train and loaded his things. Then he went to the back of the train to start his search. He had only searched for a few minutes when he saw them. He stopped and tried to steady himself. Then, with the happiest smile he could muster, he started to open the door. He caught a bit of their conversation before they notice him.  
  
"Now, now, Moony. It isn't nice to tease people who aren't there to defend themselves."  
  
"Well, my little flower, I'm sure S—" Remus stopped in the middle of what he was saying when he noticed James. "Oh, hey, James."  
  
Lily looked over at the door. "Hi, James. How's Myrddin?"  
  
James didn't answer. He was too busy wondering why Lily was sitting in Remus's lap. He realized someone had said something and said, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
  
Lily looked at Remus and then back at James. "I asked how Myrddin was doing."  
  
"Oh, Myrddin's fine. Mum liked him. She especially liked his name."  
  
Remus snickered. "Did you tell her who named him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. She was surprised that I had another friend that's a girl besides Rini," James said with a true smile.  
  
Lily pretended to be hurt. "What!" she pouted. "You didn't tell her about me. Moony isn't that just rude? His mother doesn't know who his friends are." Lily broke into a smile and fits of giggles. "I haven't done anything like that in ages!" Remus and James were also laughing.  
  
"That was quite a performance, Lily!" James said through his laughter. Lily stood up and bowed to James and Remus. She sat down beside Remus. James sat down across from then.  
  
The others came in a few minutes later. They were surprised to see James, Remus, and Lily having a civil conversation. Rini and Damien sat beside Lily and Remus; Sirius and Peter sat beside James. Rini and Lily immersed themselves in a conversation, leaving the boys to talk.  
  
They were a half-hour into the train ride when Lily cried out, "No way! I dare you to!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Rini cried back.  
  
"How 'bout we do it at the same time?" Lily asked.  
  
"Okay. On the count of three: one, two, three!"  
  
After Rini said three, both Lily and Rini turned to their boyfriends and kissed them. Though unexpected, Damien and Remus returned the kisses. After ten seconds, ten minutes to Sirius, James, and Peter, Sirius started coughing. Rini and Damien broke apart first, then Lily and Remus.  
  
"So, my dear Moony, did you like my little surprise?" Lily asked playfully.  
  
"Why would I not?"  
  
"I got a question," James said. "Why does she keep calling you 'Moony'?"  
  
Remus became uneasy as he tried to answer. "Ah, well, you see, that is," he sputtered.  
  
"Our dear Remus has a little fear of moons and I love to tease him for it. Isn't that right, Moony?"  
  
"Oh, yes. It always looks like it's staring at you. Just to creepy for me."  
  
"By George!" Sirius exclaimed. "Who would have thought that Remus would be scared of something as small as the moon." Remus shrugged.  
  
"Yes, Sirius. He's my Moony and I'm his little flower. I don't want any of you using my pet name for him, understand? Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, who here is going to try out for the house Quidditch team?"  
  
They were lost in their talk of Quidditch when the door of their compartment opened. Standing in the doorway stood their archenemies at school: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Gregorus Goyle, and Cory Crabbe.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lucius sneered. Lily turned her face from the door towards Remus. "Now Lily, is that any way to greet your visitors?"  
  
"You're not visitors," Lily said with her voice dripping with venom. "You're pests! Unwanted pests at that!"  
  
"You're still not being polite, Lily," Severus sneered.  
  
Lily tried to stand up but was held down by Remus's arm around her waist. "Let go, Remus." Remus let go out of surprise from the sharpness and hatred in her voice. Lily stood up and stood directly in front of Severus and Lucius. "Get out of our compartment."  
  
"What if we don't want to, little flower?" Lucius asked leisurely.  
  
"Get out!" she shrieked as she started to push the four of them out into the hall. "Out, out!" Lily began to push them up the hall. Remus had left the compartment right behind Lily and was watching her push the four boys. "Nobody calls me 'little flower' except Remus!" she shrieked. After these words left her mouth, a flash of light appeared between Lily's hands and the boys, sending them all backwards. Lily was thrown into Remus who fell over, but was otherwise okay. Lily, however, was knocked unconscious. The four Slytherin buys were also knocked unconscious, though fewer people cared about them.  
  
Many had seen what had happened. They all crowded around Lily and Remus as he tried to wake Lily. "Lily, Lily wake up!" Remus cried desperately. "Lily wake up!" Remus had Lily in his arms and was shaking her. Lily had a small gash on her cheek. Remus picked up the unconscious Lily and carried her into their compartment. "James, write a letter to Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, anyone at school and tell them that Lily is unconscious. Please!"  
  
The urgency in Remus's voice was too much to be ignored. He got a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment and wrote what had happened. He tied it to Myrddin's ankle and sent him on his way. When he got back to the compartment, Remus was still cradling Lily's limp body and brushing loose strands of hair from her face. James crouched down at Lily's head and grasped Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Rini," Remus said quietly, "watch Lily while us boys get changed." Remus put Lily gently on the seat and dragged the boys to the compartment across the hall to change. Rini changed into her school robes as well. She was with Lily for a few minutes after she changed when Remus came back in. He sat cradling Lily the rest of the way to school.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. Lily was still unconscious so Remus carried her off the train. Waiting for them was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal, Hagrid, and Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.  
  
Remus carried Lily over to the professors. Professor McGonnagal asked, "Where are the other students who were involved?"  
  
"They're still inside on the train," James said, who was right behind Remus. Professor McGonnagal went onto the train to find the other students.  
  
"Thank you, James. Follow me please, Remus," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. The boys and Rini had gotten into so much trouble Dumbledore called them by their first names.  
  
Dumbledore led him to the first carriage that led up to the school. Madam Pomfrey followed. Dumbledore said a charm that made the carriage move faster than normal. They got to the school and Dumbledore led them to the hospital wing. "Lay her down there, please, Remus." Remus obediently set her down on the bed that the headmaster had motioned to. Madam Pomfrey immediately started to attend to Lily. "Now Remus, I want you to tell me everything."  
  
"Well," Remus began, "we were talking about Quidditch when Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle came to our compartment and began to make sneering remarks at Lily. Lily got angry and told them to get out. Malfoy said no and called her 'little flower', my pet name for her. It only angered Lily even more and she started pushing the four of them out of the compartment. She then started to push then up the corridor. Before the flash, Lily had yelled at them that only I am allowed to call her 'little flower' and right as she pushed them a final time, there was a flash of white light in between Lily's hands and the boys. They all flew backwards, unconscious. Lily hit me because I was right behind her. I don't know how far the others went before they landed. All I know is that they were all unconscious. I didn't pay attention to them, just Lily."  
  
"You say she was angry," Dumbledore said curiously.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I've never seen her so angry before."  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said. "You'd better be getting down to the feast, Remus. Goodness knows your friends will want to know what's happening."  
  
"If you please, Professor, I'd rather stay with Lily. I wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing she's up here."  
  
Just then, Professor McGonnagal came in with Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle, each on a stretcher. She had each stretcher go to a bed and then the stretchers disappeared. She then left for the sorting ceremony.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to Remus. "Remus, you must understand that I'm not quite sure when Lily will wake. If you feel as though you need to be here, though, you may stay."  
  
Remus nodded while looking at Lily. "I understand, Professor, and thank you."  
  
"I, unfortunately, must go down to the feast. But as soon as I can I shall be back up in this wing. I would truly like to know what's going on." Dumbledore left for the feast.  
  
Remus was in the hospital wing all night. He fell asleep in a chair beside Lily's bed. Dumbledore came in after the feast to try and find out what more could have happened than anyone knew. He put a blanket over Remus after he transfigured his chair into a bed.  
  
Dumbledore went to Lily. She still was unconscious. Looking over at the others, Dumbledore could tell they were still unconscious as well. He picked up one of Lily's hands and looked at the palm. There, in the middle of her palm, was some sort of mark. He looked at her other palm and saw it there too. Then he went over to the closest of the boys' bed, which was Lucius's. Peering closely at Lucius's shirt, he noticed a tear in it, very like the mark on Lily's hands. He went back over to Lily. The mark on her palms was fainter than it had been when first discovered.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office and woke her up. "Poppy, I want to show you something." He walked over to Lily's bed and showed the nurse the mark. It was even more faint.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the mark and gasped. "I can't believe I didn't even notice that, Headmaster. What do you think it is?"  
  
"I believe," Dumbledore said, "that it is a symbol of an ancient magic."  
  
"But what kind, Albus?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Poppy. I'm not sure. Tell me, what does it look like to you?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked closely at the mark, which was growing fainter by the minute. "Well," she said slowly, "it looks like a partially squared off spiral."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That's what I thought, too."  
  
Over in the other beds, the boys were starting to stir. Lucius looked around him, saw the professors, and asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the hospital wing, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore answered. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was hit in the head with a bludger," he said. Madam Pomfrey went to work. She got each of the boys a potion to make them fall back asleep.  
  
"Poppy," Dumbledore said when the boys were asleep, "the boys' shirts are torn with the mark on Miss Evans's palm. Would you please—"  
  
"Already on it, Headmaster," Poppy interrupted. "Repairo." The boys' shirts were instantly mended.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy. Please inform me instantly if Miss Evans condition changes."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore left the room to go to the library. He called various books about ancient forms of magic to him and then went to his office.  
  
Over the night, the mark on Lily's palms became fainter and fainter until they disappeared completely.  
  
The boys left the hospital wing the next day. Lily, however, did not. James asked Remus how Lily was immediately when Remus came into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"She's still unconscious," he said sadly. The matter wasn't discussed further.  
  
They had Potions first period with the Slytherins. Sirius was in a more cheerful mood than anyone else in the group was because his little sister had been sorted into Gryffindor House the night before. On their way to first period, Sirius's little sister came up to them to ask Sirius where her first class, Herbology, was.  
  
"Vega, you know James and Remus. This here is Rini and Damien. This is my sister, Vega. We were both named after stars, obviously. I would introduce Lily, but she's not feeling well and is in the hospital wing."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Vega said nicely. "So where's Herbology, Seery?"  
  
"It's out on the school grounds, Vega. Go out the front doors and you should see a row of greenhouses. You want to go to the first one."  
  
"Thanks, Seery!" and Vega was off at a run so as not to be late.  
  
Sirius looked back at his friends and saw them snickering. "What?"  
  
"Seery?" Rini asked and burst out laughing. "Your nickname is Seery?"  
  
"I would prefer if you not call me that. It's only Vega who calls me that. It's only because I love her so much that I let her call me that. If any of you call me that you'll be in big trouble."  
  
"All right, Sirius. We won't call you Seery. After this Seery," James said, getting glares from Sirius.  
  
"Let's just go to Potions, shall we?" Damien said.  
  
They sat in the back of Potions as was usual. Severus walked up to them with his group of friends. "So the little mud blood is still in the hospital wing, is she?"  
  
"If you are referring to Lily, than yes, she is still in the hospital wing," Remus said sharply. "By the way, Snape, how was your stay there last night?" Severus walked away not wanting to explain to his friends what had happened.  
  
The Potions Mistress, Professor Cauldro, came in promptly as the bell rang. She went to her desk, looked at the roll book, and smiled. She then began to call role. When she got to Lily's name and she didn't answer, she was puzzled. "Does anyone know where Miss Evans is?"  
  
"She's at the hospital wing," Remus said, glaring at Severus.  
  
"I hope she's okay," Cauldro said before continuing. It sounded like real concern in her voice to Remus.  
  
The rest of the class they reviewed from last year.  
  
In all their classes that day they reviewed from last year. When lunchtime came, Remus grabbed a few bites to eat and then went to the hospital wing. James, Rini, Sirius, Damien, and surprisingly, Peter did the same thing. Lily was still unconscious and in her muggle clothes. Her leather jacket was on a hook by the door.  
  
Remus was in the wing for about five minutes before the others came in. As they entered, they saw Remus kissing Lily's forehead. Pretending as if they hadn't seen that, they all came in and stood around Lily. Remus was holding her hand when suddenly he gave a gasp of pain.  
  
"What is it?" Rini asked.  
  
Remus was trying to let go of Lily's hand but her hand was clasp to tightly on his. "It feels as if there's a small fire in her hand!" he said with shock. "Help me loose her hand from mine!"  
  
After a few minutes they had Lily's and Remus's hands separated. Looking at his hand, Remus noticed that the center of his palm was red. He took Lily's hand and felt the center but dropped it immediately from the heat coming from it. "Someone go get Madam Pomfrey," he said urgently. Peter went and got the nurse.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.  
  
"The center of Lily's hand feels as if there's a fire in her skin," Remus said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked where Remus was pointing and said quietly, "That's where it was. Where did it go?" She felt Lily's hand and dropped it just as Remus had done. She did the same with Lily's other hand. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you all leave," She said suddenly. "Now." She ushered them out the door and closed it. Having nothing else to do, they waited in the hall till they could dome back in.  
  
After she had shooed the others away, Madam Pomfrey had thrown some powder into the fire and called for Dumbledore. Dumbledore emerged from the fire and the nurse explained what had happened.  
  
Walking over to Lily, he felt the palms of her hands where the spirals had been. Indeed, the spot was quite hot. After putting a coolant agent on her hands, Dumbledore put bandages around her hands. Walking over to the wing door and opening it, he saw the five boys and Rini all waiting to be allowed back in. Dumbledore left through the fire and continued to search through the books for information on this ancient magic.  
  
Remus walked over to Lily as fast as he could with the others trailing him. He sat down in the chair beside he bed again and started stoking her hair. Strangely, it felt wet. Lily was sweating profusely. She was also slightly restless. She was moving around as if from a dream. Lily then started to talk in her sleep. "No! I won't leave you! He'll kill you! I won't leave without you! No!" Lily fell silent for a few moments. Then, quite suddenly, she screamed, "James!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey came in when she heard Lily scream. "What on earth is going on in here?" she demanded.  
  
Lily had stopped screaming. The others looked around uncomfortably. Then Lily started to talk again and their attention was directed towards her. "Please, not Harry. Kill me instead. Please, don't harm Harry!" Lily was pleading with someone in her sleep for the life of this person named Harry. Then, just as suddenly as she had before, she screamed a wordless scream. Lily's body went loose and she didn't appear to be breathing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey felt for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it. "Is she okay?" Remus asked slowly.  
  
"She'll be okay," Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "She truly needs her rest more than anything now. I must ask you all to leave immediately."  
  
Remus asked quickly to stay a few more minutes. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly said yes as the others left. She left and came back with a bowl of water and a rag and told Remus to wipe Lily's face since he was there. Remus did so while he kept telling Lily he loved her. Lily was in need of a shower from sweating but Remus didn't care. Madam Pomfrey came in a few minutes later and told him he would have to go. He stood up, kissed Lily's forehead, and then left.  
  
They had Herbology next so Remus got the proper books and then left for the greenhouses. Remus and James were uncomfortable the rest of the day.  
  
After Remus had left, Madam Pomfrey had called Dumbledore back to the infirmary. "Well," he said after hearing what had happened, "at least she's gained consciousness. Even if she hasn't woken up yet." He decided to stay in the infirmary so he could be witness to anything else that might happen. 


	10. Explanations, Released, & First Day Back

It was midnight and most everyone in the school was asleep. James, however, was wide-awake. He was walking in the halls under an invisibility cloak his father had given him when he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Making his way to the hospital wing, all he thought about was what had happened there earlier. Lily had screamed his name. She had screamed his name, not Remus's. Didn't that mean something?  
  
He reached the hospital wing and carefully opened the door. Walking inside, the infirmary was very quiet. James took the cloak off and walked over to Lily's bed. He sat on the edge and looked into her face. "I love you, Lily," he murmured. James reached up and ran his hand down the side of Lily's face. He sat on the bed looking at her angelic face for a good fifteen minutes.  
  
He was about to get up and leave when he heard Lily groan. Then her eyelids started to flutter. Lily slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She groaned again, brought her hand to her forehead, and said, "My head." She lowered her hand and saw James looking at her with such concern in his eyes that it almost looked as if he would cry. Lily sat up and hugged James. She started kissing his face wherever she could before grabbing him in a hug again and saying, "I thought I'd lost you for sure this time. It was just another nightmare. Just a nightmare." Lily was crying.  
  
"Shh," James said. "Shh. It's okay. I'd never leave you."  
  
Lily looked around her and took in her surroundings. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital wing. Remus brought you here after we arrived at Hogsmeade with Dumbledore."  
  
"Where is Remus? Is he here too?"  
  
James looked down. "Ah, no, he's not in the wing. I snuck out under my invisibility cloak."  
  
"You have an invisibility cloak and you never told me!"  
  
"Ah, yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"Well, I wish Remus was here right now. Has he been here frequently?"  
  
"He was here the entire night last night. I would have been but..." James trailed off.  
  
"I have one question. The last thing I remember is pushing those stupid gits up the corridor. What happened that Remus had to carry me here?"  
  
"Well, you yelled at them for calling you a little flower and then this burst of light appeared between you and those stupid gits. It knocked you all unconscious and threw everyone backwards. Remus stopped you from going to far, but the idiots were thrown a good ten, fifteen feet."  
  
"How many days has it been and when did they wake up?"  
  
"Well, they woke up last night and it's been one full day. You missed all first day classes."  
  
Lily giggled. "I guess the professors will understand." Lily looked at her hands. "Why are there bandages on my hands?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure I can explain that."  
  
"I can, James, Lily," said a voice behind them. They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair behind them.  
  
"Professor!" Lily said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Keeping an eye on you, Miss Evans. I was the one who received the letter telling what had happened on the train. You seem to be having quite an interesting year already. Dreams similar to those you had last year, showing powers not seen an ages. You have kept me on my toes these past few nights," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"You said you know why there are bandages on my hands Professor. Why are they there?"  
  
Dumbledore pulled out an old book and turned to a page that he had marked. He brought the book over to Lily and showed it to her. "Ever seen this mark, Lily?" he asked showing her a partially squared off spiral. Lily shook her head. "Well, it is a sign of very ancient magic. It appears on the palms of a person when they use that ancient magic. They can be knocked unconscious from the use of these powers the first few times. The mark gradually disappears after the use but where the mark was on the palm becomes inflamed. It's like a fire in the skin."  
  
"Professor," James interrupted, "is that why the center of Lily's hands felt on fire to Remus earlier?"  
  
"Yes, James, it is. Those powers may also be what are causing your glimpses of the future, Lily. The first true use of these powers is brought on by a strong emotion. I believe that there were a few boys causing trouble for you?" Lily nodded again. "Yes, that is what Remus said. You'll need to be careful, Lily. You were very lucky that Mr.'s Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle were not severely injured. Now James, I must ask you to go back to your dorm. Lily needs her rest."  
  
James nodded, put his cloak back on, and left. As soon as James left, Lily asked, "Is Remus alright?"  
  
"Remus is as healthy as ever. No harm was done to him in this."  
  
"When's the next full moon?" Lily asked the question without even realizing it. "Uh oh," she said quietly.  
  
"So Mr. Lupin has told you about his condition." It was a statement, not a question. Lily nodded. "Well, I trust that you are keeping his little secret. The next full moon is in two days."  
  
"Oh, yes Professor. I wouldn't want anyone to be afraid of Remus just because what he becomes once a month. I love Remus and know him too well to be afraid of him or wish him harm." Lily suddenly had a pang of guilt. "Professor, did you see me kiss James?"  
  
"Yes, Lily, I did."  
  
"Could you please not tell Remus. I wouldn't want to hurt him. He knows James likes me. I just...I was just so happy to see James alive."  
  
"Lily, I wouldn't tell Remus, because it's not for me to tell. But it is for you. Tell Remus before James does, and explain what you just told to me. I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Lily lay down and went back to sleep.  
  
When Lily awoke, Remus was there. She sat up and enveloped him in a hug. Remus sat on the bed and hugged Lily harder. "Professor Dumbledore said you had something to tell me before he left," he said.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do." She pushed Remus away so she could look into his face. "Look, last night James came to see me. I woke up and saw him. I was so happy to see him alive that..." Lily took a deep breath. "I kissed James," she finished quietly.  
  
Remus stood up and walked away from the bed and then came back. "Why were you so happy to see him alive?"  
  
"I had dreamed that he was killed. And then I was killed. I was so happy to be alive and see him alive that I kissed him. It wasn't even the lips. It was just on the cheek." Lily was silently crying. "I'm so sorry, Remus."  
  
Remus sat back on the bed and lifted Lily's head. "You love me, right?"  
  
Lily looked directly into his eyes. "Of course I do. I was afraid to tell you this. I didn't want to hurt you because I know you know that James likes me."  
  
Remus kissed away Lily's tears. "I love you, Lily. James did tell me you woke last night, but he didn't tell me that you kissed him. You telling me before James did just proves that you love me. Though, I have to ask: Who's Harry?"  
  
"Who's Harry? What Harry are you talking about?"  
  
"Yesterday, you were talking in your sleep. You kept telling someone that you wouldn't leave him or her. Then you screamed James's name. Then you started telling someone to take you instead of this Harry. Finally, you screamed."  
  
"My dream," Lily said quietly. "Well, I was telling James I wouldn't leave without him. Someone wanted to kill him so he told me to run away. The person killed James. That must have been when I screamed his name. Then they started to come after..." Lily thought for a moment. Remus could barely hear her next words. "The baby."  
  
"The baby," Remus said puzzled. "What baby?"  
  
"I was holding a baby. The baby must have been named Harry. I wouldn't let this person kill the baby, so he killed me."  
  
"Do you think maybe you should tell Dumbledore. He might know what the dream was about."  
  
"No!" Lily said, loudly and quickly. She lowered her voice and said, "No. I don't want anyone to know. Not even James can know. Promise me you won't tell anyone about the dream."  
  
"I promise, Lily. I won't tell anyone." Remus took her in a hug and kissed her. They spoke for a little more and then Remus left for classes. Lily was in the hospital wing the rest of the day.  
  
Madam Pomfrey let Lily go to the common room to sleep that night. Unfortunately, Lily didn't know what the password was so she sat outside the door, hoping someone would come out or would be heading in. She had almost fallen asleep outside the portrait door when it opened. Lily looked at the door and saw no one step out but the door close. "James!" she hissed. "James, is that you?" No one answered or appeared. "James, if that's you, tell me the password!"  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone kiss her cheek. Then, James's voice whispered in her ear, "The password is 'fairy lights'." Lily knew James had his invisibility cloak on and tried to hear his footsteps going down the hall.  
  
She turned to the portrait and said, "Fairy lights." The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room. With her jacket over her arm, she entered.  
  
The group was at a table in the far corner and when the door swung open, they turned to see if it was James. Seeing that it was Lily, Remus jumped up from the table and ran towards he. The others followed. Remus gave Lily a hug and a kiss. "Are you all right, my little flower?" he asked with concern.  
  
Lily nodded and said, "Yes. Madam Pomfrey said I'd be all right to stay the night in the Common Room and go to classes tomorrow."  
  
"Speaking off classes," Sirius said, "Cauldro seems quite concerned about your health."  
  
"Professor Cauldro?" Lily asked with surprise. "Do you know why?"  
  
"Nobody knows," Rini piped in. "When she asked where you were ion the first day and Remus told her, she didn't seem too happy to hear you were there. She seemed even more concerned when you weren't there today."  
  
"That is strange," Lily said. "Oh, well! I'll be there tomorrow so she can stop worrying. Where is James off to, by the way?"  
  
"How'd you know he left?" Damien asked.  
  
"I was out there waiting for someone to either leave or enter so they could tell me the password. When the door opened and no one appeared I figured one or more of you guys were under his cloak. Since James doesn't let others use it without him, I called his name. He came over and told me the password." Lily took Remus by the arm and led him over to the table. She whispered to him, "He also took the advantage of being invisible by kissing me on the cheek."  
  
"Please tell me he didn't," Remus said.  
  
"I would but then I wouldn't be telling the truth."  
  
Remus sighed and looked at his watch. "Lily, I wish you would go to bed. I want you rested for tomorrow." He ran his hand down the side of her face. "Please, for me."  
  
Lily was tired but she didn't want Remus to know, so she said, "Alright, Moony, if you insist."  
  
"Yes, I do." They stood up and walked towards the stairs to the dorms. Remus kissed Lily good night and watched her walk up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
Every guy in the room who saw turned to their friends and groaned. The 'Gryffindor Princess' had a boyfriend.  
  
As tired as Lily had been, she woke up around 5:30. After showering and dressing, she went down the stairs to find Remus sitting in front of the fire as usual. He heard her coming down the stairs and turned to smile at her. Lily took her spot on the floor in front of Remus and laid her head on his knee. He instinctively started to run his hands through her hair, just like last year.  
  
Remus sighed. "Of all the things I missed and Hogwarts, this was what I missed most."  
  
Lily looked at him. "Really? Why is that?"  
  
"Because I got to be here with you."  
  
Lily giggled. Neither said much more during the hour that they sat there. When others started coming down, Lily and Remus went to a table and he started telling her what had happened during their classes that she had missed. After the others of their little group came down, they went off to breakfast. James sat farthest from Lily so she figured Remus had had a talk with him.  
  
They had Potions first. Lily had eaten her breakfast slower than the others and was one of the last to leave the Hall. On her way to Potions, she met up with Professor Cauldro. Lily looked into the professor's eyes when she said hello and was surprised that she no longer feared them like she had last year. Instead, the ice blue eyes intrigued her.  
  
"Miss Evans, you seem to be fascinated by something. May I ask what?"  
  
"Of course, Professor! You know how last year I told you I was frightened by your eyes?" Professor Cauldro nodded. "Well, now I'm intrigued by them."  
  
"That is a lovely change in opinion I think," the professor said with a smile.  
  
"May I ask you a question, Professor?"  
  
"Of course, Lily."  
  
"Why do you always come into class just as the bell sounds?"  
  
Professor Cauldro gave a small chuckle. "I do that so my students can have every minute to enjoy themselves before they have to learn. Hopefully, they get any silliness out of their systems during that time."  
  
Lily giggled. "Unfortunately, the doesn't work for James, Sirius, and Remus."  
  
The professor laughed a merry laugh. "That is too true. Too true."  
  
So student and teacher walked to the dungeon that Potions was held in high spirits. When they entered the room, heads stared at the two of them and whispers went around the room.  
  
Lily sat down beside Remus. He leaned over and asked, "Did you get in trouble with her?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No, Remus. She and I had a nice chat on the way down here. She's nicer than I allowed myself to believe last year."  
  
The rest of the classes went quite well. Lily was still the best at charms and transfiguration. It was as if she hadn't missed any days. She grew confident that if the boys lost any points for their house she would be able to get them back.  
  
That night in the common room, Lily met Vega. She was working on her History of Magic homework when a girl came up to her and asked, "You're Lily, right?"  
  
Lily looked up at the girl and said, "Yes, I am." Then she looked closer at the girl and asked, "I'm sorry, but, do I know you? You look familiar."  
  
The girl giggled. "No," she said, "you don't know me. You do know my brother however."  
  
Lily glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Sirius. "You must be a Black."  
  
The girl nodded. "Vega Black, to be exact. I must say, after the way my brother talked about you over the summer, it is an honor to finally meet you."  
  
Lily was taken back. "Sirius talked about me?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"Oh, yes! Seery was always making some comment about how wonderful you are or how beautiful you are or how smart you are or—"  
  
"Please stop there!" Lily said quickly surprising Sirius's little sister. "I like you're brother, but please, do not go on telling me about all Sirius thinks of me. I hate to say it but I don't like him the way he likes me. I'd also appreciate you not telling him that."  
  
Vega nodded. "I knew he was going to not 'get the girl' as some say. You just sounded to smart to fall for him." Lily started laughing at this remark which caused Vega to giggle as well.  
  
Remus, Sirius, James, Rini, and Damien looked over to see who or what had made Lily laugh. When Sirius saw whom Lily was talking with, he groaned. "Oh, no! What is that little gossip telling her!" Sirius was not happy as he started to walk toward Lily and Vega. "I hope my sister isn't bothering you, Lily. I was going to introduce her to you when I could, but that obviously isn't needed anymore."  
  
"Oh, Sirius, she's no bother at all. Vega and I were actually having a nice little chat."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," Sirius muttered.  
  
"What was that, Seery?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," he said before walking away. Lily and Vega burst out laughing when he left.  
  
Remus walked over and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Caught up on everything?"  
  
"Yes, Moony. This is all just review. It really is quite easy."  
  
"Okay, my little flower."  
  
Lily finished the rest of her homework and spent some time talking to Remus and Vega. She began to feel extremely tired around nine o'clock. "Moony, I'm tired. Could you walk me over to the stairs?"  
  
Remus stood immediately and they excused themselves from Vega. Lily leaned her head on Remus's shoulder as they walked to the stairs. Upon reaching the stairs, they kissed good night and Lily went to her dorm. Not even changing out of her robes, she lay down on her bed and fell immediately asleep. 


	11. Reference to the Past, Quidditch, & A Da...

Things returned to normal standards at school. James and Remus managed a friendship. The whole school found out about Lily and Remus within the first two weeks of school. The friends even started with their pranks. Damien didn't take part in the jokes, though. The only thing different with any of the friends was Lily was always worn out by the end of the day.  
  
Lily also had to deal with knowing that both Remus and James loved her. Remus would be holding her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, when she would look up and see James looking at her with what she believed to be a mixture of want and love in his eyes. A want and love that she would one day have him express freely to her.  
  
Lily was lying in her bed one night after feeling exhausted from the day when she decided to read one of her old books. She lit a lamp on her bedside table and reached into the trunk at the foot of her bed. She pulled out a book about Queen Guinevere and her rein beside Arthur's side. She was wrapped up in the book and barely acknowledged her friends when they came into the dorm for bed.  
  
She was well into the night when she was reading the parts of how her and Lancelot's love came to be. How they shared a love for the other but for Arthur's sake they denied themselves the passion and the warmth of the other's bed. They would occasionally kiss but when her stepson, Mordred, came to court they both knew it would be next to impossible for them to run away together. Guinevere took young Mordred in as her own at the age of eleven when his older half brother lopped of their mother's head when she was found with the son of her husband's murderer in her bed.  
  
Lily shivered at the thought of being murdered in such a way by her own son. As she thought of the Celtic queen, she reminded Lily more like herself. Caught between two loves and unable to say no to the other. A torture made worse for Guinevere when her Lance was tricked into the bed of a younger woman and had a son from that coupling. Guinevere had come to love Arthur through their marriage, but she loved Lance by chance, as all good loves do. Lily felt glad that she wouldn't have to deal with problems like her idol did. Guinevere was her idol because of her strength, determination, and her passion in all that she did.  
  
Coming back to reality, Lily looked out her window at the crescent moon. Judging by its position, it was about two or three in the morning. Figuring she would need her sleep, she put her book down and crawled under her covers. She blew out the lamp and closed her eyes.  
  
In her dreams, she saw herself as the Celtic queen. She was in a court at suppertime. To her left was her husband and king. A fair headed man. To her right sat her champion and love. He was a dark haired man. She laughed at the playful bantering each gave and her love for each was obvious. Yet, she couldn't go to the man on her right for then she would be unfaithful to the man on her left. It was her obligation to go to the left.  
  
It was nearly eight in the morning when Lily woke. Looking back on her dream, she knew that it represented her, Remus, and James. The fair-headed one was Remus and the dark-headed one was James. It was weird to her how much the triangle she was part of was so much like that of her idol's. Shaking off the dream, she got up and dressed. Heading down the steps, she noticed that all her friends were already down and waiting for her.  
  
Remus stood up and walked over to her. "You all right?" he asked with a hug. "I was worried when you didn't come down and sit with me earlier."  
  
"I'm all right, Remus, honestly. I was just up late reading and I didn't get to sleep till near two maybe three in the morning."  
  
"What were you reading?" Damien called from the table.  
  
"Oh, a lovely book," Lily said with excitement. "It was a book about King Arthur's rein through Guinevere's eyes." Lily's voice showed her affection of Arthur's queen. "Her being the people's queen, her taking in Mordred when he was half-orphaned when his mother died, her love affair with the dark and handsome Lancelot. Ah, Lancelot," she said picturing her image of him. "The queen's brave champion, trusted confidant, and lover. The one women yearned for but was Guinevere's very own." The other's looked at her as she talked about her passion for the era of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. "Mordred being Guinevere's step-son from Arthur being tricked into bedding his half sister, Morgause. Morgan le Fey and her being a treacherous and deceitful little priestess. Lady of the Lake she became when a raving mad man murdered Vivian. Lot going against Arthur and being killed by good old Pellinore in the Great Battle."  
  
Lily continued on like such for a good few minutes before being brought back to reality by her friends calling her name. "Was I babbling again about my books?" When everyone nodded, Lily blushed and then apologized, saying, "I do that from time to time. Stop me sooner next time." They laughed at the and then went to breakfast.  
  
Lily's books didn't leave her mind all day. After she finished her homework for the day she went up to her dorm and picked up where she left off.  
  
Lily appeared to be having more spunk over the next few days and wasn't as exhausted as she had been at night. She began suggesting the tricks herself. Already having her homework done, Lily would sit in the Common Room and think up a prank. They were almost directed at Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle. Lily was sitting at a table when she came up with a great prank. She would make them have girly voices. Lily called the others over and they thought that it was a great idea. So the next morning, Lily cast the charm on them and the rest of the day they sounded like girls.  
  
When Lily finished reading her Guinevere book, she went to another of her Arthurian books. Every time she read about Guinevere, Arthur, and Lancelot she thought about Remus, James, and herself.  
  
In October, Quidditch tryouts were held for all teams. James and Sirius were going for it. Remus wasn't because he was always a bit weary from the full moons when he transformed into a werewolf. Rini was thinking about trying out. Lily, however, couldn't decide. Finally, James and Sirius managed to convince Lily to try out. James was trying out for chaser while Rini was trying out for seeker. Sirius was trying out for chaser and beater, hoping to get one. Lily figured she might as well try for both seeker and chaser.  
  
So on the Saturday that the tryouts were held, James, Sirius, Rini, and Lily could be seen traipsing down to the Quidditch pitch. Arthur Marlo, another second year Gryffindor, was also trying out. They were sorted into areas for what you wanted to tryout for. James got in line for chaser; Rini for seeker. Lily and Sirius got into a line for those who were trying out for more than one position.  
  
Since chasers would be tested throughout the practice, those trying out for seeker were set to work. Both Lily and Rini sat on their brooms searching for the snitch. They talked about how if the other got the snitch first the other would not hold it against them. All around them other students wanting a spot on the team were flying around them.  
  
They had been in the air for no more than five minutes when Rini took off. Lily looked in the direction she was flying and saw the snitch. She, too, took off after it. The two girls were almost head-to-head with their hand outstretched. Everyone on the pitch was staring at the two of them go. Quick as a flash, Rini grabbed the snitch and the two girls pulled their brooms to a halt. They looked at each other and shook hands.  
  
"Good job!" Lily said.  
  
"Thanks!" Rini answered. "No hard feelings, right?"  
  
"No hard feelings."  
  
They flew to the ground and Lily handed the captain of Gryffindor's team, Lucas Mio, the snitch.  
  
"Congratulations," Lucas said to Rini. "You are our reserve seeker. If our seeker, Nancy Fala, ever gets injured, takes ill, or has any reason not to play in a game, you will take his place."  
  
Rini was beaming. "Well, you better get up into the air if you want to be a chaser."  
  
Lily nodded and took off again. The others around her were passing the quaffle and shooting goals. Whenever Lily was able to take a shot she took it. She also passed the quaffle to those wanting to be team members. To Lily's dismay, James was doing just as well as she was. They were doing so well they had a competition going on. Neither could outdo the other.  
  
Sirius was up in the air beating the bludgers at the different players. The team's remaining beater, Eric Sionne, kept hitting the bludgers toward Sirius and others trying for the position to see their reactions. Sirius easily made the bludgers go towards others trying out and Eric. After a while, they were told to make the bludgers go directly towards Eric and no one else. Sirius had fun fulfilling that task.  
  
After a few minutes of that drill, Eric called a stop. Eric flew over to Lucas and gave him his report. They both flew back over to the beater candidates. Lucas looked through the group and said, "You have all done very well. Now, I will be telling you who will be our new beater and our new reserve." Everyone anxiously awaited the new team members. "Our new beater is Sirius Black," he called. Sirius let out a whoop of joy. "Our reserve is Arthur Marlo."  
  
Arthur also let out a sigh. Sirius flew over to him. "You okay?"  
  
Arthur nodded. "I'm actually a bit relieved that I'm just a reserve. I do want to be a beater, but I would rather not have to do the job for maybe a year or two."  
  
Over at the goal posts, only the two remaining chasers, the Harris twins Angela and Angelo, Lily, and James were still passing the quaffle back and forth and scoring goals. Lucas flew over to them to watch the to second years go at it. He watched this for a good ten minutes before having his chasers and the two competitors take a break. He watched as Lily and James landed. He noticed how when James tried to offer a compliment Lily shook it off and walked away from him with arms crossed.  
  
Smiling, Lucas walked over to his chasers and asked them to work in opposition of the two second years. They looked at him weirdly, but his expression let them know he had something in mind. Then he walked over to Lily and James. "You two seem to have quite some spunk," he said. "What are your names?"  
  
Lily walked over and offered her hand. "Lillian Evans but everyone calls me Lily."  
  
Lucas raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lily." Then turning to James he said, "And your name?"  
  
"James." He reached out and shook Lucas's hand.  
  
"Do you have a last name or is you name just James?" Lily giggled when she heard Lucas's reproach. He looked at Lily glad she had a sense of humor.  
  
"It's Potter. James Potter. And what might your name be?"  
  
"Duh, James," Lily said as if it were obvious. "Even I know that this is the Gryffindor house captain Lucas Mio. He's also the keeper for the team."  
  
Lucas was impressed by Lily's knowledge of him. "Call me Luke. It's much less formal. Now, to what I came over here for. You to seem to have quite a bit of spunk, as well as a dislike for one another."  
  
"It's not a dislike," James cut in. "She is just trying to avoid me as much as possible so she doesn't have to tell her boyfriend something she'd rather not, even if she wanted it to happen."  
  
"James!" Lily shrieked. "Leave personal matters out of this! Now let Luke finish!"  
  
Luke nodded in appreciation to Lily. "As I was saying. I would like you two to work as a team against my remaining chasers. Just to see if you two are as good when working together as when working against each other."  
  
Lily looked horror stricken. Then she set her face firm and said, "If you wish. James, you better not screw up."  
  
James tried to make a defense as Lily got back on her broom and did a few laps. Scowling, he, too, got back on his broom. Luke nodded to his chasers to do the same. Luke also got on his broom to do his job as keeper.  
  
Lily and James did their best to work together. In the end, they had made five goals while the team's chasers only made three.  
  
Luke flew over to his chasers as Lily and James made their way to the ground. "You guys, they're good. They're even better together. We can't split them up."  
  
Angela Harris spoke first. "I agree with you, Luke. I don't care how much tension is between those two, they belong on the field together."  
  
Angelo then said, "I have to agree with Angela. But if we keep them together, then one of us will have to become a reserve."  
  
Luke sighed. "I know. That's why I needed to speak with you. They make an excellent team. I would hate to have to put one of you two out just to keep them together, though."  
  
"It's okay, Luke," Angela said. "I'm sure Angelo and I could trade positions every other game. Right Angelo?"  
  
"Sounds alright with me," Angelo said easily. "I'll go tell them."  
  
As Angelo left to tell them, Angela got closer to Luke and kissed him. "Don't worry about making Angelo and I look like awful players. As long as we win the House Cup we're okay with it."  
  
Luke kissed the top of Angela's head. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why else would I stick around?"  
  
They laughed and started walking over towards Lily and James when they heard a shriek pierce the air. "James Potter! Why can't you find some way to enjoy yourself without me being involved!" Lily then stalked over towards Luke and Angela.  
  
"Welcome to the team, Lily," Angela said with as much enthusiasm as possible, considering Lily's mood.  
  
"Thank you for letting me be a part of the team. Though I wish I didn't have to work with that nit twit," Lily said nodding in James direction. Lily found out when practice was and stalked back to the Common Room.  
  
As Lily entered the Common Room, Remus got up to give her a hug and ask if she got on the team. Lily on the other hand, didn't even see Remus because of her blinding rage and stalked up to her dorm. Remus followed her to her dorm and waited a few moments before knocking on her dorm room door. "Enter!" Lily shrieked.  
  
Remus entered and saw Lily pacing around the room, scowling, and mumbling to herself every once in a while. Lily looked up to see who had disturbed her. She smiled when she saw Remus and ran over to give him a hug and kiss. Remus gladly accepted them before asking cautiously, "So, how did it go?"  
  
Lily began sulking again as she went and sat on her bed. "Fine! Just dandy."  
  
"Didn't you get on the team?"  
  
"Oh, I got on the team, alright. As well as Sirius, Rini, Arthur, and James."  
  
"So why are you so upset?"  
  
"Because James and I are both chasers! Apparently, James and I make such a great team that they're actually making one of their current chasers a reserve!"  
  
Remus understood why Lily was so upset. All he could say was "Oh." He sat down on the bed beside Lily and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She instinctively put her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I just wish he didn't care for me so much! If he didn't there wouldn't be so much of a problem."  
  
"I know my little flower. I know."  
  
"Moony, why do you like me?"  
  
Remus thought for a moment. "I like you so much because of who you are. To me, you're perfect. Every guy thinks you're perfect. You not only look like an angel, you have the heart and spirit of one. With a bit of a mischief streak."  
  
Lily laughed. Then she sighed as she began to fall asleep. Not even realizing she slipped into French, Lily said, "_Je t'aime, Remus. Je vraiment. Promesse vous ne me laisserez jamais_."  
  
Though not the best with it, he answered her in French. "_Je t'aime, aussi, Lily. Je ne vous laisserais jamais à moins que vous m'ayez voulu _."  
  
Lily had fallen asleep so Remus laid her on her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead before he left.  
  
Professor Dumbledore announced another Halloween ball two weeks before Halloween. This year it would be a costume party. Remus asked Lily to the dance the very morning it was announced. They decided they would go as fairies. Damien asked Rini and they decided to go as vampires. Sirius asked Damien's twin sister, Jordyn Gem, again. James, being true to his word to Lily, didn't ask anyone to the dance. Damien's other twin sister, Sara, was a bit upset he didn't ask her again.  
  
Lily was glad that the full moon was a week before the dance. Remus had said that his mother was ill and he wanted to make sure she would be okay. So, before leaving for the Whomping Willow tree that hid the passage to his shack where he transformed, he gave Lily a kiss good-bye before saying, "Remember: it's our little secret." He had always said that to Lily whenever he left for his transformations, but this year it was accompanied by the kiss. After he left, she would always go and sit with her friends. Tonight, though, was different from the other nights.  
  
Lily sat down and listened to what they were talking about. The topic didn't amuse her.  
  
"...I'm serious, you guys," Sirius was saying. "For astrology, I was checking my moon chart, and for the months we've been at school, Remus has been leaving whenever there's a full moon."  
  
Lily tensed up at this. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation nor did she even notice her gaze was at James. When James glanced around the table, he did notice that Lily seemed to be staring at him. Trying to see if he would still be able to read her thoughts, James met her gaze. The screaming that entered his head was almost unbearable. That it was Lily's thoughts was not a question.  
  
'How!' her voice screamed in his head. 'How was someone as dumb as Sirius figure out something that complex! I mean, sure they have a right knowing, but only if Remus wants them to know! I can't believe this!' Suddenly, her thoughts became panicked. 'Oh, no! What is Remus thinks that I told them? What if he thinks I betrayed him and told them about his being a werewolf? If he thinks I betrayed him in that, would he also think I've been seeing James on the side? Oh, why must I love and be loved by two wonderful men! Never mind your troubles, Lily! You need to think about Remus and the problem of them knowing.'  
  
James broke his gaze with Lily. "Hey, guys, I'm going upstairs. I'll be back down later." He ran upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak. After putting it on, he went back downstairs. Someone must have gotten Lily out of her thoughts because she was apologizing for going off into her own world. James went over to Lily and whispered in her ear, "It's me. We need to talk in private. Tell them you're going for a walk around the lake."  
  
Lily could tell he knew something so did as she was told. "Hey, I'm going to go for a walk down by the lake. Maybe see how Hagrid is doing. I haven't been there for a while." Everyone nodded as she left with James following her under the cloak.  
  
It was only eight o'clock so it was okay for her to be walking around the school. She went outside and down to the lake. She got to the tree James had found her drying under the year before and called out, "James Potter, take that cloak off this instant!" James took his cloak off, appearing right in front of Lily with the most solemn face she'd ever seen him have. Startled, Lily took a step back. "What is it that was so important to drag me here?"  
  
"Lily, I know."  
  
Lily was a bit frightened about what he might know. "You know what?"  
  
"Everything!" James burst out. "I know Remus is a werewolf, I know you love both Remus and me, and I know that you keep praying that I'll keep my promise to you."  
  
Lily had backed u so far she bumped into the tree. "How?" she said with panic in her voice. "How the bloody hell did you find out?"  
  
"Lily, when I look into your eyes I can here you thoughts."  
  
Silent tears of fright, worry, and disbelief ran down Lily's cheeks. "You lie!"  
  
James stepped up to Lily and wiped away her tears. "No, I'm not lying. That's how I found out about you and Remus. That's how I know you love me as well as Remus."  
  
"But that was..." Lily's voice trailed off. Suddenly she became furious. "Three months! You've been able to here my thoughts for two or three bloody months and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me or else would be angry with me, like you are now."  
  
"You're damn right I'm angry! Who knows what thoughts of mine you've heard!" Lily became worried again. "You can't tell them! You can't tell anyone the truth about Remus. You've got to tell him you know and that the others are figuring it out."  
  
James gathered the emotional Lily into a hug. "Calm down, Lily. I promise I won't tell the others but I will tell Remus that I know." He felt Lily prepare to say something and continued. "Don't worry about Remus thinking you told me either. I'll tell him I figured it out just like the others are."  
  
Lily looked up into James's face to see if he was lying and found nothing but honest sincerity. "Thank you, James," she said quietly. James bent down and kissed her. She didn't reject the kiss or recoil from it. Instead, she accepted and returned it. 'Now I am truly like Guinevere,' Lily thought to herself. 


	12. Her Own Secret, The Infirmary, & Lessons

The next week at the dance, Lily and Remus and Rini and Damien looked like the perfect couples. Lily and Rini had had their mothers owl in their costumes.

Lily's costume was a dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. The dress itself was multicolored varying in lights blues, purples, and pinks. The wings that were attached were made from a sheer, shimmering material over a wire frame. Lily had put her hair into a pile on top of her head with strands of hair coming out at various points with a tiara in the front. She had also splashed glitter on her face. Lily's mother also found a matching outfit for Remus. His costume had a shirt and pants with the same light green and had wings like Lily's dress.

Rini's costume was a blood red dress with a sheer black material on top. She had her hair almost identical to Lily's without the tiara. At the neck of the dress was a Victorian style collar. Damien had his parents send him a black dress pants and shirt with a cape.

As it was not a requirement to dress up, James and Sirius didn't. Jordyn wasn't too happy with the decision but didn't press the matter. Most of the school was going in costume, but some thought of it as a waist of time.

Lily spent almost two hours getting ready for the dance with the other girls. The guys still laughed at how long they took to get ready. The process went as follows: first the girls all had to shower and dry. Then they spent half an hour to an hour getting their hair and make-up done. Then they spent a half-hour was spent getting dressed in the actual costumes. Any time that they had left was reserved for touch-ups.

Though the guys laughed at how long the girls took, the admitted it was worth it when the girls came down the stairs. Lily, Rini, and Jordyn went to their dates. Sirius stopped snickering at Remus costume when he saw that Lily's matched it perfectly. James stood off to the side watching Lily like a hawk. Lily caught his gaze and told him to stop staring at her.

The group went down to the Great Hall where the dance was being held. The small circular tables once again replaced the house tables. The ten Gryffindor second years all sat a table together. Sara kept looking grumpy because she hadn't gotten a partner since she had figured James would ask her again this year because Lily was once again going with Remus. James kept discretely glancing at Lily who was trying to keep from looking at James by indulging in a deep conversation with Remus.

After everyone had entered the hall, Dumbedore welcomed everyone to eat, dance, and enjoy themselves. They ordered their dinner and had pleasant conversation.

When music started play, Rini and Jordyn dragged their dates to the dance floor while Remus politely asked Lily to dance. Lily used her napkin in a mannerly way before graciously accepting his offer. The fist song was an upbeat tune in the magical world followed by a slow one.

Lily rested her hands and head on Remus's shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily felt as though she couldn't be happier. Then she heard Remus's voice whisper in her ear. "Lily, these wings are supposed to be made from wires and cloth, right?"

Lily looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes. Why do you asked?"

"Well, yours aren't."

"What!" Lily managed to keep her voice low. "What do you mean they aren't?"

"Well, that's just it. They're real. Like the kind that fairies have."

"We've got to tell Dumbledore. Let's wait till the end of the song, though." They started dancing again.

Lily suddenly gasped and felt Remus's wings. "Hey, that tickles!" Remus realized what he said all too late.

Lily grabbed Remus's hand and led him to the teacher's table. "Professor Dumbledore!" Lily called. "Professor, we have a problem!"

"What is it, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Our wings have become real, Professor! Whatever ancient magic I have made our wings real!" she said in a low voice.

"Ah," he said. "Just what emotion were you feeling in great amounts?"

Lily started turning red. "Um, I, well, that is, I was feeling..." Lily's voice trailed off.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, Miss Evans. I merely ask that you try and keep your emotions of deep caring under control. Mister Lupin, as I'm sure you deeply care for Miss Evans, you should try not to make it flow as openly as you have. I'll leave Miss Evans to explain the situation to you."

Lily led Remus over to an empty table and started explain all she could about what had happened on the train to Hogwarts. She asked if his hand was okay from when her own hand had burned it. He said it was and that there had been no permanent damage. Then she told him how the fire in her hand and the mark came to be. Finally, she explained to him how it's all connected to emotion.

Remus looked at her curiously when she finished. "So," he said slowly, "what was the emotion you were feeling that made our wings become real? And attached to us, I might add."

Lily blushed again and looked into her lap where her hands lay. "I was feeling love," she said quietly. "It was probably made even more powerful by the love you were giving me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Aye, my love for you is strong, Lily," Remus said with a smile. He gave Lily a quick kiss and suggested going back onto the dance floor. "Just try not to use that magic of yours," he said playfully.

Lily didn't get to dance another slow dance with Remus for quite some time. Every guy from the other houses also wanted to dance with her. She did happen to dance with James. The song that he approached her on was a muggle slow song that Lily knew. Lily carefully placed her hands on James's shoulders while he put his on her waist.

They had been dancing for a few seconds when Lily said, "James, I feel like Guinevere in all my King Arthur books. Remus is like King Arthur and you," she looked into his eyes lovingly. "You are my champion, Lancelot. She loved them both, as I love you both."

"I know that, Lillian. Just like Guinevere and Lancelot, we must not be too close, for who knows what we might do."

"James, I made Remus's and my fairy wings become real. You know that magic Dumbledore told me about while I was still in the infirmary?" James nodded. "Well, it made Remus's and my wings become real and attached to us. I dare you to feel them. I guarantee it'll tickle."

James felt the wings, and sure enough, they were real. Lily also started giggling. "It's unbelievable!" he exclaimed. James also remembered how the magic would be triggered first. "What emotion was it?" he asked, not wanting the answer.

Lily stopped giggling and heard the tone in his voice. "You know it was love. But not just mine," she went on quickly, seeing his face. "His love for me also did it." James nodded but didn't say more.

Lily started to softly sing the song they were dancing to. "_There's so many times I've let you down. So many times I've played around. I'll tell you now they don't mean a thing. Every place I go I'll think of you. Every song I sing I'll sing for you. When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring. So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go. Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go_."

The song ended and another slow song came on. "Where'd you learn that song, Lils?"

"My parents love that song. It's muggle so I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard it before. It is called 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' by Peter, Paul, and Mary."

"I see. I wish I could kiss you like the song said to, but I can't since Remus is watching and he can see my entire face. I'll just settle for smiling and waiting for you."

"Then I'll kiss you," Lily said and kissed his cheek.

Someone from Ravenclaw came over just then and asked to cut in. James reluctantly let go of Lily and then sat down beside Remus. Without looking at him, Remus said, "I hope you didn't try anything with Lily, James. I would hate to have to hurt you."

"Don't worry, Moony. You're her King Arthur and she's your Queen Guinevere. I'm just her champion, Lancelot," James said, still looking at Lily.

Glancing at him, Remus asked, "Was that supposed to make me feel more comfortable with you dancing with her?"

"No. I'm merely saying that she's yours till she decides otherwise."

Remus got up as an upbeat song started and danced with Lily. Before half the song was over, a boy from Hufflepuff timidly asked to cut in. Lily accepted, giving Remus a look that said 'I'm dating you. You can dance with me anytime.'

To be nice to Sara, James asked her to dance. She was ecstatic to be dancing with him again. Remus asked Teresa to dance since Arthur was in the restroom. As soon as the next slow song came on, though, Remus was at Lily's side quick as a flash. Lily quickly settled into her usual position for dancing with him.

Lily became so comfortable, she didn't notice what was happening. Then she heard Remus calling her name, trying to get her attention. "What is it, Remus?"

"Lily, whatever you do, don't look down."

"Remus, that is such a silly thing to say! Why don't you want me to look down?" Without waiting for an answer, she looked down. She immediately threw her arms around Remus's neck and looked into his face.

To her utmost terror, the fairy wings she had made become real had lifted Remus and her up to the ceiling. The music had stopped playing and everyone had stopped dancing. They were all looking up at Lily and Remus, flying in the air. They had been slowly revolving, dancing in the air. Now they were just hovering. "Remus, what are we going to do?" she asked with panic.

"I don't know!" he said, bewildered. "Maybe Dumbledore knows what we should do."

Lily carefully looked down and saw all the professors on their feet, staring up the Remus and her. Spotting the headmaster she called, "Professor Dumbledore! What are we to do?"

"Miss Evans, Mister Lupin, you need to use those wings and come down. Will them to set you down. If you fall, we'll catch you."

"Alright," Lily called back. "Ready, Remus?" Remus nodded and they tried to make their wings take them down. Dumbledore had magicked a sheet to catch them if they fell. Remus was slowly starting to lower but Lily wasn't. "Remus!" she said in a panicked whisper. "Don't leave me up here alone!"

"I'll try not to. Will that dress of yours stay down if you go upside down?"

"I believe so. It's pretty stiff."

"Then take my hands. Hopefully, I'll pull you down with me." Lily nodded and grasped his hands with all her might. Slowly, they started to drift downward.

"That's it, you two," Dumbledore called up to them. "Just like that."

Lily looked into the crowd of students and saw James watching her as if she were an angel. "Remus, let go of my hands."

"You sure, Lily. What if you drift upwards or fall?"

"I won't. Just trust me and let go of my hands." Remus did as he was asked and let go. Lily straightened herself and went upright. She stayed where she was while Remus slowly went to the ground. Seeing that Remus was safe, Lily closed her eyes and started to spin. As she gathered speed, she began to descend. Then she slowed her spinning till she stopped and kept descending, always keeping her eyes closed. With one leg bent, the other straight, her arms flat against her sides, and her hands at a right angle to her sides, she lowered to the ground. After her first leg touched, she set the other down. After getting both feet back on the ground, Lily fainted from lack of energy.

Lily woke up in the hospital wing with two ice blue eyes staring down at her. "_Dios Querido_!" she cried, startled by the eyes.

The eyes moved away and Professor Cauldro's face came into view. "So now you call upon God when you see me, do you?" she asked teasingly.

"What?" Lily asked confused. "What did I say?"

"I believe it was _'Dios Querido'_. Isn't that Spanish for 'Dear God'?"

Lily blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor. It's just seeing a pair of eyes like yours when first waking can be a bit unnerving."

"I see. So how are you after your little flight?"

"My flight? Oh, yes," Lily said, remembering. "Did I look like an angel as I came down?"

"I would say so. Now, can you tell me how those wings became real, when I know for a fact they were originally fake."

"Oh, Professor, the headmaster would be a better person to ask." "No, no, dear Lily. And I beg you call me Synthia when we're alone. I want you to tell me all you know about your new and strange powers."

"Well," Lily said, sitting up, "all I really know is that when they first appear it's because of a strong emotion. Like great hate of an enemy and peer, or great love for and of another. And also, some sort of symbol appears in the palm of my hand, then it disappears, to be replaced by a fire under the skin. Last time I was knocked unconscious for a day or two. How long was I out this time?"

"It has only been a few hours since you fainted. Oh, and if you're wondering, you still have your wings."

Lily looked over her shoulder and groaned. "Oh, dear! Does Remus still have his?"

Professor Cauldro smiled. "Yes, he does. He was given a sleeping potion so he shouldn't be up till morning. Though a certain Mister Potter was here for quite some time after Mister Lupin fell asleep. He didn't like it either when I shooed him away. After all, he needs his rest for classes tomorrow." The professor looked at her watch. "Or should I say later today? Either way, he still needed his sleep. Remus will probably be in class tomorrow, with or without the wings. You will probably be told to rest the rest of today."

"I hope so. I feel exhausted. So my dear Lancelot was here earlier. That's reassuring to know." The professor gave her a confused look. "It's simple, really, Pro—I mean, Synthia. I love stories and books about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. That includes Queen Guinevere as well. Well, the more I read them and the more I look at my situation, I feel more and more like Guinevere did when she was left to deal with loving both Arthur and Lancelot. Remus is my King Arthur," she looked over at the bed beside hers where Remus was sleeping, "and James is my Lancelot. Even there physical features match up, for goodness sake!"

Professor Cauldro giggled. "Well, you may not have the firmest grip on reality at times, Lily, but you certainly are a delightful girl and student. Now, about your new powers: first of all, they're Atlantean; ancient magic from the isle of Atlantis. Very far back in you family line, I'd assume, you had a witch or wizard from Atlantis. The symbol on your hand is the Atlantean symbol for the letter 'A'. After you use these powers quite a few times, the symbol will stay on your hand." Professor Cauldro showed Lily the palm of her hand. There, in the center of her palm, was a partially squared off spiral.

"Albus was right when he told you that emotion is the first reason for these powers to show. From what I've gathered, the reason yours came to be was because of a great anger and hate of some students. Four specific Slytherins, to be exact." Lily nodded. "Like I said in the beginning of last year: just because I am head of the house doesn't mean I favor them. Some might think I favor you, which, to be quite honest, might be slightly true."

"Synthia, I hate to interrupt, but I really am dead tired. May we finish this conversation tomorrow, maybe. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Of course! How rude and unthoughtful I've been. Get some rest, my child. Get some rest."

Lily lay back down on her pillow and was asleep almost instantly. Professor Cauldro brushed locks of Lily's gingery-red hair out of her face. "At last," The professor murmured. "At last I have found the reason for my being. _Buonas noches, pequeña hada. Buonas noches_." With that, she left the infirmary.

Lily and Remus's wings couldn't be removed for a while. So, to make the wings more comfortable for them, the Charms professor, Professor Flitwick, used a charm to shrink the wings. Lily and Remus were taught the charm so they could use it on themselves every morning.

To add to Remus's troubles, Sirius and Rini confronted him about being a werewolf. He didn't deny the accusations. Sirius and Rini were a bit wary of him at first, but then came to accept it. They even helped him come up with ideas to tell the other students for when he had to leave for the transformation.

James was still troubled to see Lily and Remus growing closer, but knew that one-day his time to be close to Lily would come. He would keep himself away from Lily by keeping himself him Sirius. Lily and Sirius's little sister, Vega, became very close friends. If Lily wasn't in Remus's company, she was in Vega's.

When the first Quidditch game of the season came, Lily and James performed flawlessly together with Angela. Sirius and Eric kept the bludgers away from their team members just as flawlessly. With them, and Nancy Fala catching the snitch, it was game, set, match.

Lily was with Vega when she received a letter to meet with Professor Cauldro in the Potions chamber.

It was in the beginning or December when she received the letter. Confused and curious, she went down to the dungeons to where Potions was held. When she had entered, she saw that the Potions Mistress was not the only one in the room. Professor Dumbledore was also there. "Lily," Professor Cauldro said cheerily. "I'm glad you got our letter. Please, sit."

Lily took a seat. Dumbledore spoke next. "Now I'm sure you're confused as to why we asked you down here. It has to do with your powers. Synthia has told me that she started to explain to you about the powers that she herself has." Lily nodded. "Good. Now, she has explained to me everything she knows about her powers. I have asked her to tell you everything she has told me, as well as anything she left out. You don't have to, but I've asked Synthia to give you lessons on how control your powers. Does this sound alright to you?"

Lily ran over everything that the headmaster had just said and nodded consent.

"Headmaster," Professor Cauldro whispered to Dumbledore, "I don't know where to begin. I've never met another like me."

"Start where you think you should start, Synthia. Remember: you are the professor."

Professor Cauldro gave an unsure nod and Dumbledore left the two to start their first lesson. "How about we start by expanding those wings to normal size." She said the charm to expand Lily's fairy wings. "Now, I can remove these for you, if you like. Or would you prefer I get rid of young Remus's wings first and let you have fun with your?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"How about the latter of the two," Lily said with a similar smile.

"Then go and get your King Arthur and let me work my magic." Lily took off running to get Remus to get his wings removed. Thus began Lily's first lesson of controlling her new powers.

Professor Cauldro successfully removed Remus's wings and sent him back to the Gryffindor Common Room with orders to rest his back.

After Remus left, Lily and Professor Cauldro sat down and began to go over the basics of Lily's powers. The first they talked about was protection, defense, and attack.

"You have already performed an attack with your powers," Professor Cauldro said. "When those boys made you angry, that flash of light your friends saw was an attack."

"But why did the attack happen? I mean, I was pushing them. Wasn't that enough to release my anger?" Lily asked confused.

"Well, your anger for them must have grown over a period of time. You finally felt and acted upon the release of the anger, but it wasn't enough for all the anger you felt to come out. So, as a result, the ancient magic stored in you, well...released."

Lily sat for a moment, taking all the information in. "So what about Remus and my wings?"

"Simple," Professor Cauldro said. "You and he must have felt as if you were floating on air and, as a result, your wings became real and you literally floated on air."

"So, say I was mad as hell at someone. I might make flames appear or the temperature get really high?"

"Possibly. Then again, you might just have an outburst of energy like you had on the train."

"What if I was really sad or upset about something and I started crying. I mean really crying. It might start to rain?"

"Possibly. It all depends on your powers. It may just cause the room to become very camp and moist."

"Okay. So what about protection?"

"Your powers can cast protection on yourself and people. It all depends on the reason the protection is placed and what emotion is behind it."

"And defense? What can I do in defense?"

"Well, if someone throws something at you, you can stop it in mid-air. If a spell or curse is being cast at you, you are able to put up a shield, in a way. It's similar to the attack you used except it won't hurt your attacker."

"Synthia, can I deflect all curses? I mean, like, every single spell and curse ever created?"

Professor Cauldro looked at her hands. "No, not every curse, Lily. One in particular it won't block is the killing curse."

"But who would use the killing curse on me?" Lily asked in surprise.

"There is one who would try to kill you because you were muggle born. Few people know who he really is. He was actually at Hogwarts about twenty or thirty years ago. Then he was called Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now," she said with great fear, "he is called Voldemort."

"Synthia, you sound as if you're afraid of him. How do you know him and why are you so afraid of him?"

"To be honest, Lily, I'm terrified of him. For reasons I wish not to tell. All you need to know about him is that he is a terrible man, if you could still call him that. Lily, you must do me one thing. You must promise me your most excellent promise on this as well."

"Of course, Professor. What is it you wish me to promise?"

Professor Cauldro had unshed tears gleaming in her eyes. "You must promise and swear to me, that no matter what happens, no matter how tempted you may be, that you will never join Voldemort. He's evil and has a lust for power and you must never join him. Swear it, Lily!"

Lily was slightly shaken at what her professor had just said. Nodding, Lily said, "I swear it, Professor. With any and every God and Goddess as my witness, I swear to you that I will never join Voldemort." So ended Lily's first lesson.

* * *

**AN**

Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kicked out of my house about 1½ weeks ago, but I'm back home now. (Long story, don't ask how I got kicked out because I'm not even sure.) Anyway, I'm really sorry about not being here, but I'm back now. I hope you all enjoyed the post. I've been on hype trying to get the story reading to be posted on here so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Here are the translations to what the Spanish words are (sorry if they're not exact):  
_Dios Querido_! —Dear God!  
_Buonas noches, pequeña hada. Buonas noches._ —Good night, little fairy. Good night.


	13. Snow Caverns, A Breakup, & The Fight

So Lily spent her days in classes and her nights split between Quidditch practice and her private lessons with Professor Cauldro. Lily was worn down and ready for what she thought was a well-deserved break when Christmas came. She also planned to read more of her books because of something Professor Cauldro had told her at the end of one of their lessons.

Lily had asked why, when she had been feeling so weak in the beginning of the year after her first use of her powers, had she only started to regain strength when she read her books.

Professor Cauldro had answered, "Well, you have a love of reading. It calms you when you are upset or keeps you occupied when you are bored. Books play a large part of who and what you are and are a way to keep your energy from being released dramatically after a use of your powers. Reading puts your mind, body, and soul at peace. Thus, when you started reading your books again, you regained most if not all the energy you had lost from the burst of your powers."

So Lily had asked James to borrow Myrddin and sent both he and Emrys home to have her mother send all her other books to read over the winter holiday.

The only people staying over the holiday in second year were Lily, Remus, Rini, Sirius, and Teresa. Everyone else decided to go home and spend Christmas with his or her family. Lily had asked James to go home so Remus and her could have some personal time without Remus worrying about James being an issue.

There were a few more people staying over the holiday than last year. A few students from the other years were also staying. The seventh years were staying so they could spend as much of their last year at the school.

Lily's books arrived almost two days after Lily had sent the owls out. Lily grabbed James present, tied it to Myrddin's legs, and sent him off to James. Then she gabbed her family's presents and tried the bundle to Emrys's legs, and sent her off again as well.

Whenever Lily wasn't reading she was hanging out with Remus, Rini, and Sirius. They would go out and have a snowball fight in the fresh snow or go visit Hagrid.

The day before Christmas, Lily and Rini decided to spend the day building a snow fort. They got as many of the remaining students to join them as they could. Everyone except the Slytherins wanted to. Rini was surprised at how many seventh years wanted to build the fort till Lily reminded her that it was their last year to build a spectacular snow fort on Hogwarts's grounds.

They went onto the grounds and, using their wands, moved a lot of the snow into one area. Then, using their wands, hands, and any other digging tool they found, they started to build. They made the tunnels large enough for the largest student there to go through.

Lily secretly started on a tunnel away from the others. After she had a tunnel large enough for her to fit through she went and got Remus. She had him try to crawl through the tunnel. He had minor difficulties so Lily made the tunnel a bit larger. When Remus was able to get through the tunnel easily Lily sent him away and continued to work on her digging. She made the tunnel fairly long. At the end of it she began to dig a cavern. When Lily was done, she had a cavern about five feet in diameter. She left her cavern and used a spell she had found to hide it from everyone save herself.

Lily told the others she'd be back and had Remus show her to the kitchens. She asked the house elves for a container of hot chocolate, two cups, a small, warm loaf of bread, and some warmed ham. The house elves eagerly put the food and drink into a basket for easy carrying. Then she and Remus left and went back to the grounds. Lily told Remus to go back to what he had been doing and then went to her cavern.

Lily removed the spell in case Remus tried to look for her. After making some last minute re-packing of the snow, she looked at her watch. It read eleven fifty-eight. She left the cavern again and got Remus to come back the tunnel. After Remus was in the tunnel, Lily started crawling in. She turned around and then said the hiding spell again. Remus was impressed with the work Lily had done in the two hours she had been missing from the rest of the group.

Lily pulled out a piece of cloth from her robe's pocket and laid it flat on the ground. The she pulled out the container of cocoa, the cups, the bread, and the ham. Though Lily hadn't asked them to, the house elves had cut both the bread and the ham. They ate their lunch there in happiness talking about this and that.

After they had eaten, Lily put the remains of the bread and ham in their coverings and put them back in the basket. She put the piece of cloth in the basket as well. Remus laid back and pulled Lily down beside him. "You're amazing, you know that," he said.

Lily blushed. "I take it you liked my hidden cavern and our private lunch."

"Liked it? I loved it!" Remus paused for a moment. "Did you just say it's a hidden cavern?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Remus leaned over and kissed Lily. "Oh, no reason," he said and kissed her again.

In the tunnel that connected to Lily's private tunnel, Lukas Mio was checking the tunnels for cave-ins. He caught the smell of ham and cocoa. He couldn't see any tunnel openings so he felt for them. On his left the wall suddenly disappeared. He looked carefully at the wall. It looked to be solid. Feeling for both sides of the hidden tunnel.

Thinking it to be wise to be quiet, he sneaked into the tunnel. It was rather smaller than the others were. Crawling as quietly as he could, he crawled to the end of the tunnel. What he saw was a fairly good-sized cavern with a basket and two people in it. The two people were kissing. He looked closer at the couple. They were kneeling with the boy's arms around her waist and one of the girl's hands was holding onto the back of his head. Suddenly, he recognized the girl. "Miss Lily Evans!" he shouted.

Lily and Remus broke apart and turned towards the entrance of their cavern. "Luke!" Lily cried in anger when she saw her Quidditch captain. "How did you find my tunnel? And what are you doing here!" she demanded.

"Yes, Lily. I found your tunnel by following the smell of your lunch. And I could asked the same of you!"

"I made this tunnel and cavern for Remus and me and then I used a spell to hide it. It's obvious what we are doing in here, but that doesn't answer to what you are doing here."

"I was checking the tunnels for cave-ins and I smelled your lunch. Then I felt the opening to your tunnel and went through it. That brings us to here."

"So what do you want?"

Luke sat back and looked around Lily's cavern. "Did you dig this all by yourself?" Lily nodded. "Well, you disappeared around ten, so I gander it took about two hours to do." Lily nodded again. "Impressive."

"That's what I said," Remus put in. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. I'm guessing you're Lucas Mio."

"Yeah. Call me Luke. Lily, would you mind if I brought Angela here? It's so romantic the way it was dug out for a private lunch and make out." With yet another nod from a blushing Lily, Luke left to get Angela.

Remus sat down Indian-style and Lily sat in his lap with her head on Remus's shoulder. "So that was your team captain. Nice guy."

"Mm hmm," Lily mumbled. Lily started softly singing a song about a dreamland. Not only was Lily's mind painting a beautiful picture, so was Remus's. When Luke came back with Angela a few minutes later, Angela kept her eyes closed while Lily finished her song. As she did finish, she realized they had come and welcomed them.

Angela stared at the cavern just and Remus and Luke had. "Incredible," she murmured.

"So I've been told," Lily said with a laugh.

Luke sat across from Remus and Lily and Angela crawled into his lap into the same position Lily was in. They started talking about Quidditch and problems with their relationships. They only left their comfortable little cavern when dinner came. The two couples sat together at dinner as well.

The rest of the holiday those who had built the fort spent it in there. They added more caverns with the fresh snow that fell and repaired old caverns. Lily and Remus's cavern remained hidden from everyone besides Luke and Angela. Lily even caught them once the way Luke had Remus and her.

Lily was a bit sad the last day of the winter holiday came. It meant that the fort would probably be taken down and left to melt. The bright spot in the day was that James would be returning.

Thinking of James she started toying with his gift. He had sent her another necklace. The pendant on it was a crescent moon with stars all around it. Lily thought it was one of the most beautiful gifts she had received.

To Lily's surprise that night at dinner Dumbledore said that the fort those who had stayed over during the holiday had worked so hard to create would not be taken down! It would be left up so people could still enter it during the weekends. Lily planned on taking James on a tour.

The months went by. James kept enough distance from Lily for Remus to trust him again as Lily and Remus got closer.

They would sit on a chair in the Common Room doing homework together, doing word-finds and fill-ins that Lily had, or just cuddling.

They were working on one of Lily's word fill-ins in March when Rini came stomping into the Common Room. She marched straight up to her dorm without looking at anyone. Lily looked at Remus. "I think I should go and find out what's wrong." Remus nodded.

Lily walked up the stairs to her dorm. Opening the door, she saw Rini shooting various hexes and curses at photos. "Serena?" Lily said cautiously.

"What?" Rini turned and snapped.

"Rini, what happened? Did you and Damien have a fight?"

"That...that...that jerk just decided he doesn't want to go out with me anymore! Instead, he wants to go out with that bimbo from Ravenclaw!"

"Who from Ravenclaw?" Lily asked curiously.

"_Rachel Rone_!" Rini said with a growl.

Lily looked at Rini with surprise. "Are you serious! Damien broke up with you to go with her?"

Rini nodded and looked at Lily with tears in her eyes. "What did I do to make him not like me anymore, Lily. I did everything I could to be a good girlfriend. What did I do wrong?"

Lily walked over to Rini and gave her a hug. Rini started sobbing into Lily's shoulder. "It's okay," Lily soothed. "You did everything right, Rini. Never blame yourself for what he chose. He chose Rachel. That's the kind of girl he thinks he wants. When he comes crawling back to you, that's when you let him feel his mistake. You don't take him back."

Rini laughed at Lily's last remarks. "I wouldn't take the idiot back to save the world. He's made his bed. Now he can lie in it. I just wish I knew what _she_ has that I don't."

"Probably a big chest and the know how to use it." Rini started laughing harder.

"She is a year older than us," Rini pointed out. "You want to help me destroy the last of his pictures?"

"I'd love to." With that, Lily and Rini destroyed the last of the pictures, careful to make sure only Damien was erased from them.

When Lily came back downstairs, Remus looked at her expectantly. "It's alright, Remus," Lily said. "She and Damien broke up, though." Remus looked at her surprised. Lily nodded. "He felt like going out with that loser of a witch from Ravenclaw, Rachel Rone."

Remus tried to figure out who Rachel Rone was. "Wait. Is she that third year Ravenclaw floozy with the bleach-blonde hair and lips too big for her face?"

Lily laughed at his description of her and nodded. "That would be her!" she cried through her laughter. When Lily calmed down she exclaimed, "Rini should hear your description of Rone!" Before Remus could stop her, Lily ran to the steps and yelled, "Rini! Hey, Rini! Get your arse down here!"

Rini ran down the step. "What's up, Lils?"

Lily started giggling as she said, "You should here Remus's description of Rone!" Rini intently set her eyes on Remus.

He sighed and said, "She's that third year Ravenclaw floozy with bleach-blonde hair and lips too big for her face."

Rini burst out laughing as Remus finished. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I needed that!"

James came into the Common Room just then, hearing Rini saying 'I needed that!' Curious, he asked, "What did you need, Rini?" So Lily, Rini, and Remus told him what had happened. He chuckled at Remus's description of Rone, but was otherwise angry with Damien by the end of the story.

"So you know where he is? No!" James seemed to have changed his mind. "I'll go find him myself and show him what happens when you mess with one of my friends." The idea that he might have changed his mind was gone. Before anyone could stop him, he was out the Common Room door.

"Uh-oh. I think he's mad," Lily said stating the obvious.

Rini turned to Lily. "Lily, I've known him as long as I can remember. I'm like a sister to him. Do you know how protective of me he is? Either he's going to kill Damien or he's going to pull a series of ferocious pranks on him."

After James had left the Common Room he reached into his pocket to make sure that he had his wand. Sure stormed around the castle looking for Damien. He had been storming around the school looking for Damien for nearly thirty minutes when he found him. He was talking to a girl who, by Remus's description, could only be Rachel Rone.

Hiding behind a corner, James watched then for a few seconds before deciding what to do. Finally, he took out his wand and aimed it at Rone's lips. "Engorgio!" he muttered. James watched amused as Rone's Lips began to get even bigger. She shrieked and, along with Damien, started to run to the Hospital wing.

Partially satisfied, James went back to the Common Room. When he reached the room, Rini ran up to him and asked, "What in Merlin's name did you do?"

James laughed. "Relax. I merely made Rone's lips truly become to big for her face."

Rini gave James a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, thank you, James! You're the best non-brother and girl could have!"

"Uh, your welcome?" James said unsure.

"She means you're like a brother to her and you're the best one she could have, James," Lily said with a giggle.

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did, James. I forgot. You're the genius of our little group."

Rini let go of James as he smiled a stupid little smile and nodded. Lily just shook her head and sat down beside Remus.

"What are we going to do with him?" she asked as Remus put his arm around her.

"Unfortunately, I don't know," he said going along with it.

They all laughed and James just playfully hit Remus on the shoulder.

Rini came to terms with Damien going out with Rone. The boys on the other hand refused to talk to him. Damien accepted the fact that they were loyal to Rini and left them alone. His sisters, Sara and Jordyn, were a little sympathetic and talked to him once in a while, but they told him he deserved what he was getting. Damien would nod and say he understood.

It was April, a month after Rini and Damien's break up. Remus had begun to get uneasy with James again because Lily and James would always hang out, plan pranks, and do homework together more than they usually did. Though they all did their homework together, Remus seemed to think that Lily helped James out more than she should. Plus, she seemed to look at him quite a bit.

At first Remus tried to ignore it. Then it seemed to him that they were always together. Towards the end of April, he had had enough. He decided to confront Lily.

Lily went to the Common Room during lunch. Remus waited a few minutes and then excused himself from the table as well. When he got to the Common Room, he saw Lily sitting in front of the fire. She was singing. Remus recognized it as the song Lily and James had danced to at the Halloween dance so many months ago.

Lily was thinking about the Halloween dance and the night James had told her he could read her thoughts. She smiled at the fire as she started singing the song they had danced to.

"_All my bags are packed; I'm ready to go. I'm standing outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.   
__But the dawn is breaking; it's early morn. The taxi's waitin'; he's blowing his horn. Already I'm so lonesome I could cry.   
So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go.   
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go.   
There's so many times I've let you down. So many times I've played around. I'll tell you now they don't mean a thing.   
Every place I go I'll think of you. Every song I sing I'll sing for you. When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring.   
So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go.   
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go.   
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go_."

Lily sighed as she finished singing the song. 'What are you doing to yourself!' her head screamed. 'Either buck up and stay with Remus or break up with him and tell James you love him!'

Remus looked at Lily as she finished her song. "Lily," he called calmly and softly.

Though he had said it calmly, Lily jumped and whipped around. "Remus!" she said in surprise. "I didn't know you were there. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he answered. Remus walked over to where Lily was sitting and sat beside her. Looking at his hands and then at her he asked, "Lily, do you...do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, Remus!" she answered without thinking. She raised a hand placed it gently on his cheek. "You believe me, don't you?"

Remus turned towards the low fire before answering. "I don't know," he whispered. Standing up and looking back at Lily he said, "I love you, Lily. I truly do. But lately, I'm not sure if you love me or James more!"

His statement shocked Lily. She stood up quickly and put her hand on his arm. "How can you say such a thing?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Lily felt the sting of unbidden tears come into her eyes. "Of course I love you more than James. If I loved James more I'd be going out with him!"

Remus saw the unshed tears in Lily's eyes and wanted to hold her and apologize, but he couldn't. "Is that so, Lily? Can you remember how any of the songs we danced to at either last year or this year's dances go? The song you were singing was the one you danced to with James, not me, Lily. James! How do you explain all the looking at each other, huh? To make matters more suspicious, you've kissed him! You have kissed him, Lily! What am I supposed to think about you two?" he demanded.

The tears were now spilling over Lily's cheeks. She was hurt but furious as she yelled back at Remus. "So I can't remember any of the songs we danced to! Witches and wizards wrote them. The song James and I danced to was written by muggles! That's why I can remember it so well! The reason I look at him is to tell him things! He can read my thoughts, Remus! When we look into each other's eyes he can read my thoughts! And so I've kissed him! I don't regret ever kissing him, Remus! Though now I am starting to wonder if saying yes to dating you was the right thing! You are so suspicious of James and me. Can't you accept the fact that even if I did love James more, I wouldn't sneak behind your back? I love you both, just in different ways!"

Suddenly, James's voice floated into Remus's head from the dance. 'Don't worry, Moony. You're her King Arthur and she's your Queen Guinevere. I'm just her champion, Lancelot.' "That's why he called me your King Arthur and you my Guinevere. You told him that's what you think of us. I'm you're Arthur and he's your Lancelot. You feel as if you have a duty to me!"

"And what if I did refer to James, you, and me as Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot? That's how I feel, Remus!" Lily yelled. "What do you want me to say? That I love James? Well, fine! I love James! Is that what you wanted to hear, Remus! I love James and he loves me! Are you satisfied now?"

Lily sank to the floor crying. Remus, who hated himself more and more, moved to put his hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily raised her hand, as if to push him away. Her hand tapped Remus's stomach and he flew backwards.

Suddenly, Lily felt weak. She brought her hand in front of her face and saw a partially squared-off spiral in the center of her palm. "Oh no!" she gasped. Lily stood up and looked around. She saw Remus lying twenty feet away from where she was standing and ran to him. Lily knelt and pulled the unconscious Remus to her. "Oh, God, what have I done?" Lily whispered, rocking back and forth while holding Remus. "What have I done!"

Lily set Remus back on the ground and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Remus. I never meant to hurt you. Physically or emotionally." Then she ran up to the second year boys' dorm. She found James's trunk and opened it. Searching through it Lily found his invisibility cloak. She threw it over herself and ran out of the Common Room.


	14. Finding Lily, Erasing Memories, & Lettin...

Lily ran through the halls, avoiding people. She ran up and down various stairs. She had been running for nearly ten minutes when she ran to a door and went through it. Then she ran up the steps that she came to as she entered the room. She realized that she was in a tower. When she reached the top of the stairs and entered the room, she recognized it as the tower she and Sirius had been in Christmas last year when he professed his feelings to her.

She took off the cloak and set it on a seat. She looked out the window to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Lily's eyes were losing their focus. She had been weak from using her powers and then she had run for ten minutes. Lily closed her eyes and fainted, falling to the ground.

Though it was noticed they weren't in class, nobody found Remus till after all the classes were over. As soon as their last class was over, James, Sirius, and Rini had gone straight to the Common Room. Rini entered first and saw Remus on the floor. "Remus!" she cried as she ran over and started shaking him. "Remus wake up! What's wrong with him?"

"Rini, stop panicking!" Sirius said. "Come on. We've got to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

So James and Sirius picked Remus up and started to carry him when Rini said, "_Mobilus Corpus_." They looked at her. "See? I'm not panicking." So they got Remus to the hospital wing.

"What on earth happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed

"We don't know," Sirius said. "We found him in the Common Room like this."

Madam Pomfrey started looking for some sign as to what had done this. She saw a whole in Remus's robes in the stomach. "Oh no," she whispered. Then she looked at the three and asked, "Where's Miss Evans?"

"Lily?" Rini asked. "We don't know. We haven't seen either of them since lunch. You don't think she did this, do you?"

"I'm afraid she did," Madam Pomfrey said solemnly. "Look here," and she held out the robes for them to see. They gasped at the whole in the robes. "I need you to look for her. She was probably panicked after she did this, so you must look everywhere for her. Not only that, she is very weak. She might even be unconscious somewhere."

The three nodded and went off. "I'm going to check to see if my cloak's missing," James said. Sirius and Rini said okay and split up to start searching for Lily.

It was nearly seven. Sirius had come to the tower where Lily had kissed him in their first year. Thinking she might have somehow wandered here, her opened the door and went up the stairs. Reaching the top, he saw Lily lying in the middle on the floor. He ran over to her, started shaking her and calling her name.

"Lily! Lily!" Lily heard someone calling her name. It sounded so far away. Then she realized that someone was shaking her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry. In front of her was a guy with dark hair. James immediately jumped into her head.

She grabbed Sirius into a hug and kissed him. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "I never meant to hurt you or Remus!" She kissed him again and it was returned. "I'm sorry, James. I love you so much!"

Sirius loosened his grip on her. "Lily, I'm not James. I'm Sirius."

"No, you can't be!" Lily exclaimed. Slowly her vision became to focus and she saw Sirius's dark eyes. "Oh, Sirius! I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible person! Leave me here and let me die! Just leave me!" she cried. Lily turned away and curled into a ball on the floor.

Sirius walked over and picked up the invisibility cloak. Then he went and picked Lily up. "No!" she whimpered. "Just leave me be to die in peace."

"I won't leave you to die, Lily," Sirius said with determination as he left the tower. Lily closed her eyes as silent tears ran down her cheeks. As Sirius was walking to the hospital wing, Lily went completely limp and became a dead weight in his arms.

When he reached the hospital wing, James and Rini had already returned. To his surprise, Professor Cauldro was also there. "Thank the Gods that you found her!" the professor exclaimed when she saw them. She took Lily from Sirius's arms and laid her on a bed away from Remus.

Sirius motioned for James to come out into the hall with him. When they got to the hall, Sirius turned around and said, "It's more serious than you think."

"Where'd you find Lily and how could it be more serious than Lily being driven to use her powers on Remus?" James demanded.

"I found her in the south tower. James, when I woke her up, I couldn't believe what she said to me."

"Why'd you have to wake her up?" James asked concerned. "And what did she say?"

"Well, when I found her she was out cold. So I woke her. Something must have been wrong with her vision. She hugged kissed me and said she was sorry; that she never meant to hurt you or Remus. Then she said that she loved you. When I told her that I wasn't you she became even more distraught. She said she was a terrible person and told me to just leave her there to die."

James turned around and punched the wall. "This is all my fault!" he yelled.

"James, how is it your fault?"

"Because I can tell you now that they were having an argument about Lily and me."

"You don't know that for sure. Now lets go have Madam Pomfrey fix your hand."

James looked down at his hand and saw it bleeding. He nodded and went into the room to have Madam Pomfrey work her medical magic.

Sirius told Professor Cauldro what he had told James in more detail. James sat down beside Lily's bed and grasped her hand. Madam Pomfrey tried to shoo them from the wing but Professor Cauldro insisted that if they wanted to stay they could stay. She conjured up a plate of sandwiches and a flagon of pumpkin juice and three cups for James, Rini, and Sirius. Sirius and Rini ate while James sat beside Lily, holding her hand.

"James, buddy, you've got to eat something," Sirius told him around eight.

"I'm fine!" James would answer whenever someone would tell him to eat. At around ten that night, Sirius and Rini left the hospital wing.

Lily woke up in the hospital wing at around two in the morning. She looked to her right and saw James asleep, holding her hand. "James," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

James stirred. He lifted his head and saw Lily looking at him, crying. "Lily! You're awake!" James sat on Lily's bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, James. I never meant to hurt anyone. Least of all you or Remus."

James wiped away her tears. "Lily, what happened?"

"We had a fight. I was sitting in front of the fire, singing the song you and I had danced to. He heard me, James, and started throwing accusations at me. I was hurt and angry that he wouldn't believe me. So I yelled that I loved you and asked if that was what he wanted to hear. That I love you and you love me. Then," Lily's voice cracked. "I don't know what happened next. All I know is I put my hand to make sure he stayed away from me and I felt a great lose of energy. When I looked up, he was across the room, unconscious. I was terrified and hurt and...and...and just so confused! I ran up to your dorm and grabbed your cloak. I ran out of the Common Room and then ran for a while till I wound up in the south tower. I felt so weak, James."

James gathered Lily into a hug as she cried. "It's okay, Lily. It's okay. I love you, Lily. I won't let you give up on life. I love you too much."

Lily looked up into James's face. "I love you, too, James." She snuggled her head into James's chest and held onto him tighter.

"Lily, you should go back to sleep." Lily nodded. James let her lay back and then kissed her forehead.

He started to slide off the bed when Lily grabbed his wrist and said, "No! Stay, please. At least until I fall asleep."

James made sure Lily was tucked in then lay on top on the blankets beside her. "Now go to sleep, Lily. You need the rest." Lily nodded.

They had been laying like that for a few minutes when James heard Lily say quietly, "I'm sorry, James. I'm sorry for all the hell I put you and he through."

By her steady breaths, James could tell Lily was asleep. He slowly got up and sat in the chair beside her bed. He grasped her hand again and went back to sleep.

When James woke up, he saw Lily sitting beside Remus's bed. She heard James stir and looked over at him. Then she walked over to him. James stood up. Lily put her palms over James's temples and whispered in his ear, "Forget about your love for me. Forget all the pain my being with Remus has caused you." Lily looked into James's face. His eyes were closed as Lily's magic was working.

Lily removed her hand and James opened his eyes. "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily laughed. It had worked. "I'm fine, James, just fine. It's Remus we should be worrying about."

James nodded. "Yeah. I just hope your little outburst of energy didn't hurt him too much."

"Do you know or remember why I did have an outburst?"

"I think you and Remus were fighting over something really stupid and he said things that really hurt. At least, that's what I can figure out."

Lily smiled inwardly. 'At least he doesn't remember,' she thought. 'Over time, though, he'll love me again. At least Remus and I can have a relationship without interference from our best friend for a while.' "Yes," she said aloud. "He accused me off something and I got really upset. I have trouble actually believing what he accused me of." 'I'm going to have to think of an argument to explain this because I've got to erase Remus's memory yet.'

"What did he accuse you of?"

"What?" Lily asked being drawn out of her thoughts.

"I asked what did he accuse you of?"

"Oh! Um," Lily started panicking. "He, uh, accused me of, um, liking someone. I got upset that he would even make such an accusation." Lily forced a laugh.

"Oh. Well, I should probably get to class, or at least to breakfast. See you later, Lily." James left to go back to his dorm and get ready for classes.

After he had left, Lily sank down into the chair and breathed a sigh of relief. "Now to make Remus forget." Lily walked over to Remus's bed again. Just as she had done with James, she placed her palms over his temples, then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Forget about James and my love for each other. Forget all the pain I put you through." Lily kept her hands on Remus's temples as his memory was modified. Then Lily removed her hands and kissed his forehead. After making sure Remus was safely tucked into his hospital bed, Lily went back to her bed and fell back asleep.

When Lily woke up two days later, the first thing she saw was a pair of soft gray eyes. "Remus," she said softly.

Remus's eyes immediately had a twinkle in them. "Thank heavens you're awake! According to Madam Pomfrey you've been asleep for nearly two and a half days."

"Two days, more like then. I woke up the first morning and used more of my powers. Unfortunately, I must have been more drained than I thought. When did you regain consciousness?"

Remus's expression changed. "Yesterday. Did you really use your powers on me like they say?"

Lily felt fresh tears start to burn in her eyes. She turned away from Remus to regain her composure. Feeling that she had it, she looked back at him and whispered, "Yes."

Remus nodded. "Why, tough? I remember you in the Common Room singing, but I can't remember what song. Then you and I started fighting, but I can't remember what that was about either. Then you fell to the floor crying and I went to comfort you and you put up a hand to stop me. It tapped my stomach and the rest is nonexistent."

"It's better that way," Lily murmured. "Please, just drop it. You shouldn't have to remember. It's bad enough you remember my physically hurting you."

"Well, at least one good thing came out of it." Lily rolled her eyes as if saying 'Yeah, right'. "No, seriously, Lily. Not last night, but the night before was the full moon. I was still unconscious and didn't even feel myself changing."

Lily laughed. "Okay, so maybe something good came out of it after all."

When Lily saw Sirius and Rini next, she told them how she had modified James and Remus's memories. Though a bit surprised, they understood and acted as if the whole ordeal didn't even happen. When Lily told Professor Cauldro what had happened, she scolded Lily for using her powers to make people forget their memories and feelings. Lily accepted the scolding and was truly sorry that she felt she had had to use them. Them Professor Cauldro congratulated Lily for being able to control her powers.

Remus didn't linger on the subject of what the fight was about because Lily pretended not to here him if he mentioned it. Sirius and Rini wouldn't say anything about it either. James told Remus what Lily had told him in the hospital wing. Remus wondered whom he had accused her of liking, but did as Lily asked and let it go.

Remus and Lily slowly got their relationship back. Lily was a bit distant from everyone at first and became engrossed in her studies, but she began to let people know what she was thinking and feeling. Soon, the final exams were over and it was time to pack up their things for the ride home.

Rini and Lily were in their dorm packing when Rini asked, "Lily, will Remus and James get their memories back?"

Lily looked up from her packing. "Not as far as I know. Why?"

"Well, it's just that James truly loved you and it's hard to forget someone you love. How will him not remembering this years events help anyone?"

Lily sighed and answered, "It helps me by letting Remus and I have a relationship again. As for James, he will grow a new love for me. One that won't be obsessive since Remus and I are together. It also leaves him free to date who ever he wants to date. I will not be the reason he is in pain."

"What about you? Aren't you in pain?"

"Whether I am or am not in pain doesn't matter. It is a burden I have to carry along with these retched powers I have." Lily looked at her hand as she said this.

"But you don't have to bare it alone, Lily. You have friends to help you through it."

"The only ones I can talk to about it is you and Sirius. Not even Sirius really considering he also has a major crush on me."

"So I'm the only one left for you to talk to? You seriously have no one else?"

"Well, I suppose I could talk to Synthia," Lily said thoughtfully.

Rini looked at Lily weird. "Who?"

"Synthia," Lily stated. She realized why Rini didn't recognize the name. "Sorry, I mean Professor Cauldro. I could probably talk to her."

"Are you insane! Talking to a Hogwarts' teach about personal problems!"

Lily gave Rini an amused look. "Well, who do you think I've been getting lessons from every other night. Those private lessons are from Synthia and it's her who helps me with my Atlantean powers. She's just like me, you know. With special powers, I mean. She's got control over hers, though. That's what she's been teaching me. Considering she's thirty-eight and I'm only twelve, we get along really well."

Rini was still giving Lily a weird look. "Wasn't it only last year that her just looking at you gave you the heebie-jeebies?"

"Yes," Lily said thoughtfully, "but that was last year. Her eyes are actually quite lovely, now."

Rini gave up saying, "If you say so," and went back to packing.

Lily smiled at Rini and then went downstairs to find Remus. Not seeing him in the Common Room, she went up to the boys' dorm and knocked. She heard a muffled "Come in!" and entered.

Sirius saw who it was and said, "Hey, no girls allowed!"

Lily laughed and walked over to him. "Awe, Sirius! Can't a girl just come and say hello to her best friends?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, I bet that's what you're doing!" Lily hit him in the stomach and then walked over towards Remus's trunk.

"Hello, Little Flower," he said cheerily.

"Hello, Moony," Lily said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart she said, "I'm sorry."

Very confused, Remus asked, "For what?"

"For being such a pain this year, and so distant."

"It's okay, Little Flower. You've had a very hectic year. With all the new powers and everything, I mean."

"Synthia said it would help to balance my emotions if I apologized and she was right. I do feel more balanced."

"Who's Synthia?" James asked.

Lily looked over her shoulder and said, "Professor Cauldro, nosey."

Remus looked at his watch. "Well, it's seven-thirty. We should finish packing and then head for breakfast. You finished yet?" he asked, looking at Lily.

"Mm hmmm. Are you finished?" Remus smiled and shook his head in response. Lily kissed him quickly and said, "Then finish." She removed herself from Remus's grasp and left.

Remus stared at the door Lily had just exited as the boys in the dorm laughed. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"Remus, buddy, she's got you under her thumb," Arthur said in exasperation.

"She does not!" he said as her threw his pillow at him.

Lily walked into the girls' dorm and said, "Hey, Teresa, Jordyn! You might want to go make sure that Arthur and Sirius are finished packing. If they aren't you can tease them." Lily then told the girls what she had done. Teresa went first to the boys' dorm and then, a few minutes after she came back, Jordyn went. Sara also went over to do the same to James but she only kissed him on the cheek. Each boy who was kissed was told that they were under the girl's thumb.

After breakfast they headed to the horseless carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. Then Rini, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius got into a compartment in the back of the train.

A few minutes after they had been there the door opened and there stood a rather round boy with beady, watery black eyes. "Peter!" James exclaimed. "Good to see you again! Come on in and tell us about your year."

Lily once again moved as far away from Peter as she could. She looked up at Remus and whispered, "Why does he always have to sit with us? We barely ever see him and he's, well, disgusting!"

Remus laughed. "He's James's friend, Lily," he whispered back. "Everyone knows that James has a magnetic personality. He also chooses his friends carefully. Sirius and I were his first friends and we've been with him through practically everything. His mother died when he was eight and he depended on us to help him through it. Now his father is a workaholic. That's why he's almost always at Sirius's house during the summer."

"The poor dear!" Lily whispered as she looked at James with new found respect. No wonder he was always careful about what he said when it came to his family.

"Yeah. Desiree Potter was killed in an attack. You see, she was an Auror. Her group had gone to stop some bad wizards but was killed."

Lily thought about what Professor Cauldro had said. _There is one who would try to kill you because you are muggle born.... Now he is called Voldemort.... All you need to know about him is that he is a terrible man, if you could still call him that._ 'Could this Voldemort character be the reason James has no mother?' she thought. "I wonder..." she said out loud.

"You wonder what, Lily?" Rini asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

Lily rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "James, can I talk to you?" James was puzzled but nodded his head as Lily dragged him to an empty compartment.

"James, Remus just told me that your mother died about four years ago. How can that be true if you told me in the beginning of the year when you got Myrddin that your mother loved the name and was surprised you had another girl as a friend besides Rini?" she demanded.

"Oh," James said as he bent his head. "Well, she comes to me in dreams, to see how I'm doing and all. I haven't seen her in my dreams since the summer before our first year at Hogwarts. She came to me in a dream the night or the next after I got Myrddin. She's been coming to me more often than usual not, though."

"Oh, I see. That's why Sirius and Remus didn't find it strange when you said about your mother." James nodded. "Well, we better be getting back before Sirius gets any crazy ideas." James laughed as he followed her back to the compartment.

As soon as she got back, Lily rested her head on Remus's shoulder again and before she knew it, she was asleep. When she woke up, the only person in the room was Rini. "Come on and get changed, sleepy head!"

"I wonder why I always fall asleep on these train rides?" Lily said as she began to change.

"Don't know. The good news is that Snape, Malfoy, and them haven't bothered us yet. I think you scared them, Lily!" Rini said with a laugh.

Rini and Lily finished changing and the boys came back in. Vega came with them. So while the boys were talking, Lily, Rini, and Vega started talking about their plans for the summer.

"Well, Mum owled me with Emrys a few days ago telling me that we were going to America in a week," Lily said. "They want me to get some rest before I leave home again. That's why it's a week from now."

"Why are you going to America?" Vega asked.

"Well, Mum has a cousin who moved there with her husband who's an American. When Cousin Teresa was a little girl she spent her summers in Spain. When she came for visits she would teach me Spanish. To me, she was always Prima Teresita. To her, I was always Prima Lirio. Lirio is Spanish for Lily. I have such fond memories of her. Can't wait to see her again."

Rini smiled. "Sounds like you and she were really close."

"We were. Still are, actually. We write each other all the time. I send my letters to Mum to send out and she sends me her letters."

"That's really cool. So I take it no one outside of your mum, dad, and sister know about your magical abilities," Vega stated.

"That's right. Mum just finds it safer that way, considering how Petunia acts. I'm thinking about telling _Prima Teresita_ this summer though. So what about you two?"

"Well," said Rini, "since you're going to America I guess I'll spend most of my time at Sirius and James's houses. Actually, since James will be over at Sirius's, I'll probably just spend my time there with them and you, Vega."

Vega smiled. "That'd be great!" They arrived at the train station shortly after. Everyone hugged, and in Remus and Lily's case, kissed good-bye.

Lily put her forehead on Remus's and whispered, "I won't be able to see you all summer. I'll be in America. I promise to owl you everyday, though."

"You better!" Remus said with a laugh. They kissed once more and Lily went with her parents.

"Bye, everyone!" she called. "Don't worry, I'll write everyday!" She blew Remus a kiss and waved to everyone.

Remus 'caught' the kiss and then waved with everyone else.

* * *

Thus ends year 2 of my story. I hope you all are anjoying it. Give me lots of replies if you are and even if you aren't I'd still like to hear from you.

Now I know you probably don't like that I have Lily and Remus together at the end of this year, but trust me they won't be together throughout this endtire story. This is just the way my mind had this story start out. Don't worry. Lily and James will get together in due and proper time.

Peace y'all! Amoura


	15. It Begins Again & Worries and Fears

Lily Evans was sitting in her living room. "Now, repeat after me," her cousin Teresa was saying. "_Soy bruja. Estoy en mi segundo año en escuela_."

"_Prima Teresita,_ what does that mean?" Lily asked.

"It means 'I am a witch. I am in my second year in the school.' Now are you going to repeat it or should I just leave?"

"Oh, right! _Soy bruja. Estoy en mi segundo año en escuela_. Did I say it right?"

Teresa beamed with joy. "Perfect every time, _Prima Lirio_. Every time we have a lesson like when you were eight you say things in perfect Spanish!" Teresa was very happy to be able to teach her cousin Spanish since she didn't have a little girl of her own and thought of Lily as such.

"I'll be leaving next week for school. I just need to get my school equipment," Lily said to her cousin. Lily had just spent the summer in America visiting Teresa and had told her about being a witch. Teresa found it quite amazing and supported Lily in it.

Teresa looked at Lily with a grin. "So who's taking you to get your school things? Are you meeting someone there as well?"

"Well," Lily said with a sly sound in her voice, "I was hoping that you might take me _Prima Teresita_. As for my meeting anyone, I owled my friends and told them I was coming back this week. I also said that tomorrow I'd be going and to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron if they wanted to."

"So I take it we're going out tomorrow then," Teresa said, still grinning. "Tell me your _amigos_ again."

"Well, there's _mi amiga_ Rini and then _mi amigos_ James, Remus, and Sirius. Remus is actually _mi novio_."

"Oh," Teresa pretended to wipe away a tear, "my precious angel's growing up. She's already got herself a boyfriend." Lily and Teresa burst out laughing.

"Yeah. He's real sweet too. Though, last year I did have a bit of a problem." Lily then told Teresa about what had happened with James, Remus, and her.

"I can't believe you are having so much trouble in the relationship department at only age twelve. Plus, now you're thirteen and it can only get more complicated."

"Yeah, I know. Luckily, this year we're eligible for the trips to Hogsmeade so Remus and I will be able to have little dates. Without someone always watching us," Lily added.

The next day, Teresa drove Lily to the Leaky Cauldron. They entered and Tom greeted Lily warmly. Lily quickly said hello and introduced Teresa to him and then entered Diagon Alley.

Teresa gasped when she saw it. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily asked. Teresa merely nodded and then followed Lily to the wizard's bank, Gringotts.

Lily had once again received one hundred pounds from her parents for school supplies. She went up to the front desk, had it exchanged, and then she and Teresa went on the trolley ride to her vault to get it.

After Gringotts, the first place Lily went to was the second-hand shop to drop off her school robes from the past two years. They were still in great condition and were accepted gladly.

Then Lily dragged Teresa to Madam Malkin's for her new school robes. She bought three school robes, one set of casual robes and emerald green dress robes for that year's Halloween dance. She decided to wear the casual robes for the rest of the day.

As they left the shop, Lily heard an all too familiar voice saying, "Sirius, I think you just joined Remus in the 'Head-Over-Heels-For-Their-Girlfriend' club!" It was James Potter: chaser on his house Quidditch team, best friend to Sirius Black, and ringleader of the Marauders, as Lily decided to call them. Lily looked around and spotted them. James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Rini Avalon, and someone Lily didn't remember were sitting at a table eating ice cream.

Lily shoved her wrapped robes at Teresa, excitedly saying, "Hold these. I see Remus!" Then Lily started running towards the table shouting, "Remus! Remus!"

Remus heard his name being called and his smile widened as he recognized the owner. "Excuse me," he said quickly to his friends as he got up and ran to meet Lily. He gathered he into a hug and swung her around. When he set her down he said, "Two months is really too long. I've missed you!"

Lily laughed. "I've missed you too! Just never swing me around like that again." Then Remus kissed her.

The sounds of someone clearing their throat behind Lily and someone coughing behind Remus made them break apart. Lily saw James, Rini, Sirius, and the unknown person and then turned around to see Teresa. "Hells bells!" Lily pouted. "You all have the worst damned timing!"

"_Senorita Lirio_ Evans!" Teresa exclaimed. "Do you kiss your _madre's_ cheek with that mouth 'cause it's obvious that you kiss your _novio_ with it!"

"_Me disculpo, Prima Teresita_," Lily apologized, blushing.

"You're Lily's cousin Teresa from America, right?" Rini asked.

Teresa looked slightly off-guard that it was known who she was. "_Si_. I'm guessing you would be Rini, as you are the only other girl in this group of Marauders, as Lily called you."

"That's right," Lily said with a smile.

"You know, Lily wrote and said you looked similar, but you almost look like twins!" said Rini with amazement.

Teresa laughed. "Yes, except for height and eyes, we pretty much are. She has green eyes while I have gray." Teresa looked at the four boys. "Now, you four stand in a line," she commanded. They looked at each other confused and then did as they were told. "I guarantee that I can tell each of you apart just by your hair."

The four boys looked like they were about to laugh, but thought better of it. "Now," Teresa said standing in front of the first boy, "as you were the one kissing my cousin and you have blonde hair, I presume that you are Remus Lupin." Remus shook her hand and nodded. She moved to the next boy. "And you, I presume, would be James Potter with that mop of black hair. Haven't you ever used a comb?" James grinned sheepishly as he shook her hand. She went to the next boy. "Ah, Mister Black. It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand that you are quite a troublemaker, Sirius. Just as long as you don't get my cousin in trouble." Sirius gave a bit of an 'evil' grin as he shook her hand. Finally, she came in front of the last boy. Teresa looked at him and was puzzled. "Strange," she said, "Lily never mentioned someone like you."

James stepped forward. "That's Peter Pettigrew. I wouldn't be surprised if Lily hasn't mentioned him. He isn't in our house at school and we rarely see him except in the summer."

"I see," Teresa said.

"Have you guys and girl got your books yet?" Lily asked them, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Remus said. "I also saved you the trouble of buying you your basic subject books. Now you just have to pay me back."

"Ah, Remus you didn't have to!"

"I know. I did, though." Lily reached into her money satchel and paid Remus back for buying the books.

"Now I just need to buy my Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures books. What subjects are you all taking?"

"Magical Creatures, Divination, and Arithmancy," said Rini.

"Magical Creatures and Divination," Remus said.

"Ditto," James and Sirius said.

"Really?" Lily said. "I kind of think that the Divinations professor is a bit of a loony. Luke told me that she's always picking someone who's going to die every year. Quite frankly, I don't think she really knows what she's doing!"

"_Lirio_!" Teresa exclaimed. "It's not polite to make fun of your teachers!"

"She's not my teacher, _Teresita_, so no worries." Teresa just shook her head.

They went to Flourish and Blotts for Lily to buy her last three books and then they went and got other necessary school supplies. Then they sat and talked over ice cream.

Lily brought up the subject of the dance. "I'm thinking of asking Dumbledore if I can sing this year at the Halloween dance." Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Well," Sirius said slowly, "I for one know the greatness of your voice, but no one has ever asked that before. I don't think it will be allowed."

"Well, there has never been a harm in asking, has there!" Lily said indignantly.

Remus pulled Lily into his lap. "I, for one, think the school would be honored to hear my flower's voice."

"I knew you'd agree with me, Remus."

"I don't think I've really ever heard you sing, Lily," Rini said.

There was a reply from James, Remus, and Sirius all at once. "Sounds like an angel..." "The most beautiful thing you've ever heard..." "Heavenly..."

"I get the picture!" Rini said, a bit harder than she meant to.

They talked for a while more before Lily looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness! It's already four! _Prima Teresita_, we really have to get going! _Madre_ will be furious if we're late."

"I agree. I wouldn't wish to face my _prima's_ wrath any day. It was nice to meet you all. _Adios_!"

"I'll see you all at the platform." Lily kissed Remus once more. "See you later!" Then she and Teresa headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and out to Teresa's car.

"Well, what a lively group of _amigos_ you have. Especially that Sirius! He is one to be careful of. I also think that he and Rini are a couple, like you and Remus. You two make a lovely couple, by the way."

"I highly doubt that they are together and thank you. Tell me, though. Who do you think is cuter or has the better personality: Remus or James?"

"I'm not getting into that, _Prima_. You have to decide for yourself who is the better _novio_."

"I know," Lily sighed.

Lily was sitting in the very last compartment on the Hogwarts Express waiting for her friends to arrive. The train left from Platform 9 ¾ every September first at eleven AM to take Hogwarts students to school. As she waited for the others, she thought about how fun her summer had been. Teresa's sons were six and four and absolutely adored Lily. Lily had spent everyday of her summer in a pair of shorts, which her mother wasn't too happy about. Petunia had changed, too. The only things she was interested in now was the 'girly' stuff she use to hate. Lily laughed at the thought of her sister being girly.

Lily was still thinking of the summer's events when Rini and Sirius came laughing into the compartment, holding hands. "I should have known by the letters you two were sending me," Lily said.

Rini and Sirius looked at Lily as innocently as possible. "I haven't an inkling of a clue as to what you're talking about," Rini said.

"Well," Lily started, "first Sirius owls me saying that he made sure Jordyn Gem didn't think that they were going out. James also owled me with the same information about her twin sister, Sara. Then you and Sirius both owl me with the same information about dating someone I know. Why I didn't figure it out sooner, I don't know. At least I figured it out, though."

"Well, now the only one of us without someone is James," Sirius said off-hand as he and Rini sat across from Lily. Lily's smile faded at his words as she remembered how she had made James forget their love. Sirius saw her face fall and instantly knew why. "Oops," he said. "I'm sorry, Lily! You know I didn't mean—"

"I know," Lily interrupted. "I did what I had to do. It doesn't mean I don't kick myself or hate myself for it. I just can't believe how possessive his love got!"

"Whose love?" Remus asked as he came into the compartment and gave Lily a quick kiss.

"_Mi Primo Louis_," Lily lied. "_Prima Teresita's_ son. He has the biggest crush on me you ever saw! Followed me around everywhere, he did."

"And just how old is this cousin?" Remus asked with a smile.

Lily barely restrained herself from laughing as she said, "Six years old!" Rini burst out laughing, which made Lily start giggling.

"Well, make sure to tell the lad you're already spoken for," Remus said with mock seriousness.

"I'm going to find our dear James. Just to make sure he didn't get lost on the way here, or worse, meet up with Snape and Malfoy," Lily said and left the compartment. Making sure she was out of sight from the compartment door window, Lily leaned back against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief thinking, 'That was a close one!'

Lily stood there for a few minutes. Finally, she decided to look for James like she had said she would. Lily turned to start looking when someone ran into her. She and the person fell to the ground. She got back up with the other person's help. Lily was just about to berate the person when she realized that the person was indeed James. "I was just going to look for you, James."

"Well, you found me!" James said cheerfully. He had the feeling that Lily wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Shall we go in?"

Lily nodded. 'Get a grip!' she thought. '_Teresita_ helped to prove that James isn't the only one that can read your thoughts. She also helped you learn to block people! Get it together, girl!'

They sat down in the compartment and soon the train took off. They were a good half hour into the ride when Sirius asked, "So, do you think Snape and them will cause us trouble this train ride?" Everyone looked at Lily.

"Personally," Lily said as she held up her one hand, "if they do they're in for a world of pain." As Lily said this, a small glowing orb formed in Lily's hand. You could see electricity in the orb.

"How'd you do that?" Rini asked in awe.

"Well, I was given special permission to practice my abilities over the summer holiday. It's really helped."

Remus looked a bit uncomfortable seeing Lily display her powers. Lily noticed and said, "Don't worry, Remus. With the practice I did everyday, no one should be unintentionally hurt this year. I promise you that."

"I know," Remus said. "I just still don't feel exactly the best knowing my girlfriend could knock me unconscious because I accidentally made her mad or upset is all."

Lily's eyes went wide with the meaning of his statement. He thought he had made Lily so emotionally upset that she hadn't been able to control her powers. Lily looked at the others and said, "Could you guys excuse us for a bit?" They nodded and left the compartment, leaving Lily and Remus alone.

"Remus, look at me." He didn't look up. "Damn it, I said look at me!" Remus immediately looked up. He had rarely ever heard Lily swear. He knew she only did it when she was aggravated or annoyed. "Thank you," she said, calm once more.

"I know that I scared you last year. Try actually having these powers and not being able to control them. I am trying to control them. I really am! I'm afraid I'll hurt you and Rini and James and, and Sirius." Lily paused long enough to wipe away her tears. "I can't stand to see any of you hurting. Luckily, I can make you forget your pain, at least for a little while. I really don't want to scare or hurt any of you. When I was at America I was so afraid that my emotions would go out of control again that I would lock myself in the basement. _Teresita _was so worried for me because I would shut everyone out for hours everyday of the vacation. An American Ministry witch actually can to investigate my using my powers. I'm scared of these powers more than I let on. I'm just so afraid I'll lose control like last year and attack you, James, Rini, or Sirius. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt another of you again!"

Remus gathered Lily into a reassuring hug as she broke down into tears. "I'm sorry, Love. I...I never thought about what you were going through. You just really frightened me last year. Please forgive me, Lily. Please forgive me, my Little Flower."

Lily nodded into his shoulder. Remus placed his hand under her chin and raised her tearstained face. He gently kissed the tears away and then kissed her. "I love you, Lily. I hope you never forget that."

"I would never forget that, Remus," Lily said in a quite voice. "I love you, too, Moony. I love you, too."

Lily was still in Remus's lap with her head on his shoulder when James, Rini, and Sirius came in a few minutes later.

"She okay?" Rini asked with concern. Remus nodded.

Lily stayed in Remus's lap like that for most of the trip. She must have fallen asleep once again for she was suddenly awakened by the game of Exploding Snap that Rini, James, and Sirius were playing. Lily got back into her original seat and the five friends played Exploding Snap together.

They were halfway through their third game when the compartment door opened. None other than Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Gregorus Goyle, and Cory Crabbe were in the doorway. Lily looked up, smiled pleasantly and said; "I was wondering when you four were going to show up here." She stood up and put her palms together. Slowly pulling her hands apart, another orb appeared between her palms. Lily made this one twice as large as the first one. "So who wants to be severely injured first? Severus, how about you?" Lily asked with a smile as the four Slytherins stared at the energy ball in Lily's hands.

The electricity flowing through the electric blue orb told all four of the boys just how much it would hurt. They looked at each other and then back at the grinning Lily. "It's not worth it," Lucius said and made the other three moved back down the corridor.

As soon as the door closed Lily slowly put her palms back together. To the others it seemed as if Lily was crushing the energy ball. In honesty, Lily was allowing the energy to go back into her. Lily looked at the fresh squared-off spirals on her palms.

Lily fell into her chair and Remus reached to grasp her hands. "No!" Lily said sharply and then more softly, "No. Taking my hands right now would mean you getting burnt. Didn't you learn that from the first time I used my powers last year? My hands might as well be red hot coals right now!"

"Oh, right," said Remus, obviously remembering.

"Just keep playing the game. Though, when the food cart comes one of you will half to feed me."

"No problem!" James said with a smile. Lily shielded her mind before looking directly at James. His smile grew when she looked directly and gave him a thank you.

Suddenly, James's face became one of confusion. "Do you guys hear a staticky noise?" he asked.

"No," the others replied. Lily kept silent as she looked at the game and away from James. He dropped it since the sound had gone.

When the woman with the food cart came, James, Sirius, Remus, and Rini cleared off what was left. Sirius and James bought the most. James told Remus to keep playing the wizard's chess game he and Sirius had started.

Rini didn't know which was more fun: watching Sirius kick Remus's butt in chess or James trying to toss the decent flavored Bertie Bott's Beans in Lily's mouth.

James finally gave up on the beans and decided to give Lily the bigger snacks, like the pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and chocolate frogs.

Remus wasn't happy with the way James was feeding Lily. James would un-wrap the snack and then hold it out for Lily to take a bite of. Sometimes one of them would miss and some of the snack would wind up on Lily's face. James would wipe it off with one of his fingers and then let Lily lick it off. Lily thought it was funny and didn't notice the uneasy look in Remus's eyes.

Remus couldn't have been happier to get to Hogsmeade Station. Lily's fingers had cooled off by this time but her palms were still a bit too hot to touch. The five friends got into a horseless carriage as close to the front as possible.

When they finally got to the castle, Lily took a deep breath and let it out in a happy sigh. "Home at last!" she said and took Remus's hand who, luckily, didn't get burnt again.

They went to their seats in the Great Hall. They waited for patiently as the other students filed into the Hall. The first years entered and the sorting began.

Lily wasn't paying attention to the sorting. Instead, she was watching Remus, who appeared to be disgruntled. He also hadn't let go of her hand and had a fairly tight grip on it. "Remus?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Remus looked into her eyes and he heard her voice in his head. _Please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this. Please, Remus, tell me!_ He looked away from her eyes and blinked.

"You heard my thoughts, didn't you?" Lily asked. Remus looked back at Lily with disbelief in his eyes as he nodded. "Then, please! Tell me what's wrong!"

"How do you feel about James?" Remus asked quietly.

"James?" Lily asked with a quiet giggle. Seeing the look on Remus's face, she became serious again. "He's just a friend," Lily said softly.

"Is this about the way he was giving me the snacks on the train?" Remus nodded. "Remus, Sweetheart, I love you. If I loved James more than a friend and more than you I would be going out with him, not you." Lily said this, hoping not to have a repeat of last year, but knowing her words were the same.

"You're right," Remus said with a sigh. Looking at her he said, "I guess I'm just still uneasy about it all. I'm afraid that you'll leave me or something, I guess."

"I'm surprised you would think that of me. You're almost making it seem as if my love was for the highest bidder! Everyone knows that when you play that game, there isn't any trust, and without trust, there's no love. My love isn't for the highest bidder; it's for you. With that love is trust. If you can't trust me, how can you love me?"

Remus sighed once more. "Once again, you are right. I do trust you, just not other guys is all."

Lily laughed quietly at this statement and then kept her attention fully on the sorting. She heard Sara, Jordyn, and Damien Gem's little sister, Lana Gem, got sorted into Gryffindor. She was just as pretty as her older sisters were, if not more so. Sara, Jordyn, and Damien were triplets in Lily's year. Thinking of Damien she grimaced, remembering how he had dumped Rini for a Ravenclaw floozy by the name of Rachel Rone. Taking the thought from her head she watched as everyone else was sorted. They clapped politely as students were sorted into their house. Finally, the sorting was over and they ate their fill.

Sleepy and with full stomachs, they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat and talked for a bit. Lily wound up falling asleep on Remus's shoulder. A while later, Remus woke her up and she sleepily went up to her dorm with Rini after giving Remus a quick kiss.

"Think this year will be peaceful?" Lily asked.

Rini pretended to think about it. "Nah. Possibly calmer than last year, but not completely peaceful."

Lily laughed. "With my luck it'll be worse!" Rini joined her laughing and then they both went to sleep.


	16. The Plan, The Breakup, & Lucius?

**Sorry this took so long to get up. School's been hectic and this is the first time in a while that I've had the chance to sit and do this.**

**Amoura**

* * *

The five friends got back to their school schedules in no time. Lily found herself waking up at five thirty in the morning again with Remus. James got up a few times with Remus and talked with him and Lily.

Severus Snape and his gang didn't make any of their comments to the five friends unless Lily wasn't around. If he would make a comment when Lily was around, she would let a few sparks of energy come off her fingertips as a warning. Luckily, the sparks didn't make Lily's hands too hot.

Remus once again was missing during the full moon during September. Lily came down the stairs to the empty seat that Remus usually sat in. Even though he wasn't there, she sat down in front of the chair and put her head on the seat.

Looking at the fire, Lily sighed. "What's the use of waking up this early if you know Remus won't be here?" she asked herself. 'Because you know that he will be here either tomorrow or a in couple of days and his presence still lingers,' a voice somewhere in her head answered. Lily sighed again at the answer given to her.

Suddenly, her head jerked up as she heard someone coming down the stairs. She jerked her head towards the stairs and saw James. Though not happy at the choice, Lily was happy for the company. "Hey," she said sort of shyly.

"Hey. I wondered if you would be down here considering it's Remus's time of the month." Lily giggled. James looked at her funny. "What?"

"Your choice of words. It makes it sound as if Remus is a girl and having his period," she said through her giggles.

James laughed realizing what Lily said was true. "I didn't mean it like that," he said trying to sound reproachful. "You know I was referring to the full moon, _Lillian_."

Lily stood up from the floor laughing and sat in Remus's chair. "I know. Don't call me Lillian. You know I hate being called by my full first name. Either call me Lily or _Lirio_. Now, back on topic, I was just wondering what we could do to help him through it."

James sat down in a chair beside Lily. "I don't think there is anything we can do. Except help him come up with excuses for his absence."

"But, James, honestly, how many times can Remus be off visiting his sick mother or grandmother or some other relative every month?" Lily asked with frustration.

"Well, it's not as if we can go down and be there when he transforms. He's bite us, or worse, eat us! We'd have to be some sort of animal for him not to hurt us."

"That's it!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat.

"What's it?"

"Come on!" Lily grabbed James's wrist and dragged him to her dorm. She searched through her trunk until she found the book she was looking for. Then she sat on the bed and started flipping through the pages.

James was getting impatient watching her. "Are you going to tell me what this is about or should I just leave?"

"James sit down!" James heaved a sigh as he sat beside Lily on her bed. "I've seen McGonnagal turn into a cat a few times and asked her how she was able to do that. She told me that she was an animagi and that we would get a full lesson on it in our fourth year. I decided to do some research on it to know exactly what it was. Look right here. An animagus is a person able to become an animal at will."

"I knew that, Lily!" James interrupted her. "I am a part of the wizarding world you know."

"I know that, James, now let me finish. If we could somehow find a way to become one, we could be with Remus during the full moon!"

"Just one question, Lily. Just how exactly do we become animagi? It could take years and then we also have to register ourselves!"

Lily gave an exasperated sigh. "James, there is an extremely intense potion in here that allows you to become animagi. I mean really intense. We will have to be very careful in making it. If one thing is wrong who knows what we'll do to ourselves!"

"Who's going to take the potion though?"

Lily gave him a look that plainly said 'Do I have to come up with everything?' "James, everyone who knows about Remus's condition will take it or will have to opportunity to take it. That means you, Rini, Sirius, and me."

"And Peter," James added.

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew, the chubby boy in our year who is in Hufflepuff. Your cousin met him in Diagon Alley."

Lily made a face. "Oh, right. _Him_. Well, if he knows, then yes, Pettigrew as well. So then we just need to gather everything and brew this potion."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It's not, James. Oh, I don't know, half this stuff isn't in the student stores. Synthia might have some of these things in her stores, but the others we'll have to buy! I might be able to ask Synthia for the ingredients, but if she doesn't agree to give them to us we'll have to steal them."

"Lily, who's Synthia?"

"Professor Cauldro, James," Lily said with exasperation. "The Potions Mistress and I are on better terms than any other student in this school." Lily suddenly became very quiet and sentimental. "She's like a second mother to me. She helped me learn control of my powers when no one else could. I really don't know what I'd do without her." Then, as if realizing what she was saying, Lily became serious again. "Anyway, Synthia might give me some of these if I tell her they're for a potion to help a friend. She won't be too inquisitive, hopefully. Besides, I want to do this just to prove to Remus how much I love him."

This puzzled James. "Doesn't he know already?"

Lily lay back on her bed. "It's not that he doesn't know I love him, he's just afraid I don't love him as much as he loves me. He's afraid I love someone more."

James looked over her shoulder. "Oh, really? Like who?"

Lily sat up again and looked James in the eyes. "Like you."

James was mesmerized by what flashed before him. He saw himself feeding Lily on the train and saw Remus's uneasy look. Then he saw Lily and Remus in the Great Hall and Remus was holding Lily's hand tightly. He heard Remus ask, '_How do you feel about James_?' Then he heard Lily's quiet tinkling giggle. '_James_?' Then she became more serious. '_He's just a friend. If I loved James more than a friend and more than you I would be going out with him, not you_.' He saw them talking but couldn't here more of what was said. '_If you can't trust me, how can you love me_?' he heard Lily say. Then he heard Remus's response. '_I do trust you, just not other guys is all_.' Then he was brought out of Lily's mind and memories.

Lily looked at James's nose so not too have him go back into her mind. "What happened?" James asked.

"You saw into my mind. I was thinking about what happened on the train and at the Feast. You saw what I was thinking. I could feel you in my mind, like we both shared the experience. It happens every time someone and I make eye contact. They see and hear my thoughts. I can block them, but when I tried with you, you heard a static noise for some reason. That's what you heard on the train."

"I'm still weirded out by this, but why did you try to block me from hearing your thoughts?"

"Because I wanted Remus to be the first to hear me so he didn't think that you and I had some sort of special connection. Anyone can hear my thoughts and with time, I will be able to hear anyone's thoughts at will. It's all part of my new powers."

"So were you telling the truth about me only being a friend or were you just saying that to make Remus feel better?"

Lily leaned near his ear. "Even if it was just to make Remus feel better, do you honestly think I'd tell anyone? Especially you." Lily moved back.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now, go wake up Sirius and I'll wake Rini. We'll meet in the Common Room and I'll tell them my plan."

James shuffled out of the room to get Sirius. Lily threw herself back on her bed again and sighed. "That was too close." She then woke Rini up and told her and Sirius her plan.

James, Lily, Rini, and Sirius didn't tell Remus about their plan to become animagi. When Quidditch practice started back up again, the four were all on the main team. Lily and James still made an excellent pair of chasers, Rini still was one of the best seekers the team had seen in a good few years, and Sirius was quite a mean beater.

Their captain, Lukas Mio, was very pleased to see that the team had gotten better over the summer holiday. He even called Lily over to ask if this with James had been fixed up. Lily assured him that it was and then she asked him how were things with Angela. He blushed and then told her to get back to the game while both of them laughed. They got back to practice and everything went without a hitch.

That night during dinner, Professor Dumbledore announced that the Halloween Ball would take place as usual. The attire would be dress robes. Lily breathed a sigh of relief at this since she had already bought her dress robes.

After dinner, Lily walked up to the head table. "Professor Dumbledore?" she called.

Dumbledore looked at Lily with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, Miss Evans."

Lily suddenly became a bit shy. "Well, I was wondering if, at this years ball, could I maybe do a little performance?"

Dumbledore smiled. "What kind of performance were you thinking of?"

Lily blushed under his gaze and at the fact that he was even considering her idea. "Well, I, um, was hoping that maybe I, ah, could, um, sing, maybe," Lily stumbled through her words.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lily. It would be nice to hear a students God given talents."

Lily looked up into his eyes. "Really? You mean it, Professor?"

"Of course, my dear. I would, however, like to hear your song choices and your voice. I doubt I will be dissatisfied by either, though. So, tomorrow morning, I would love to hear you. I will collect you at breakfast and take you to my office. It will save you from anyone else hearing and spoiling the surprise."

Lily was giddy by the time she got to the Common Room. Lily walked in and her friends just stared at her. She ran over towards them. First she got to Sirius. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rini started to protest when she ran over towards her and gave her a hug. Next she ran over towards James and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lastly, she ran over to Remus and gave him a kiss on the lips with a big hug and then ran up to her dorm.

They all looked at each other. Rini was the first to break the silence. "What was _that_ about?" she asked slowly.

Sirius looked at her and said, "I don't know, but don't you think you should find out?"

"Oh, right!" Rini said before rushing up the stairs to her dorm. The boys just shook their heads.

When Rini got to her dorm, she saw Lily with some sort of paper in her hands and some of the items from her trunk strewn around the room. Lily's back was turned so she didn't see Rini come in. Rini watched Lily for a while before she realized that Lily was humming. Listening closer, Rini realized that Lily was singing quietly. Lily sat on her bed and continued to sing so Rini quietly left the room.

When she got back downstairs, the boys looked up expectantly. "I believe that Dumbledore said yes to her singing at the Halloween Ball," Rini said, smiling and shaking her head.

Remus looked up and asked, "Why is that?"

Rini sat down in Sirius's lap, laughing, as she said, "Because she's up there, practicing with music that she brought!"

"Well, you know she was really looking forward to being able to sing at this years ball. I don't doubt that she's damn near giddy!" Sirius said.

"Hell, she's past giddy!" James said with a smile. "She's ecstatic!"

"Come on, guys. Try and keep the vulgar language to a minimum," Rini scolded. "What would Lily do if she heard any of you talking like that?"

"She's probably shock us with an energy ball," Remus said good-naturedly.

Over the next month, the only people to really see Lily besides in class were James, Rini, and Sirius. Remus hardly ever saw her anymore except in class and during meals. Lily was either up in her dorm practicing on her song for the ball, working with Professor Cauldro on her powers, at Quidditch practice, working on the animagi potion with James, Rini, and Sirius, or asleep. She got most of her homework done in History of Magic while Professor Binns droned on and most everyone else caught up on their sleep. She slept through most of the weekends from being up late into the night working on homework and being up by eight in the morning for breakfast during the week. She rarely ever woke up early enough to sit with Remus in the Common Room in the mornings. When she did it was usually a Monday morning after the weekend.

It happened to be the Monday before the full moon when Remus and Lily were sitting in front of the fire. Lily was just enjoying being there with him. She was brought out of her peacefulness when Remus called her name.

"Lily, where have you been the last month?"

"Oh, just here, there," she answered kind of wistfully.

"But what have you been doing? I barely ever see you. Or James, Rini, and Sirius for that matter!"

Lily looked up at him with an odd expression. "You know I'm very busy, Remus! I have to practice my song for the ball, I have Quidditch practice, and I have those special lessons with Synthia, and I've been working with James, Rini, and Sirius on—"Lily stopped there, realizing she had almost told Remus about the plan to become animagi.

"On what?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"On a surprise for you," Lily finished quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

"But I hardly ever see you, Lily! You always seem too busy for me, for us anymore."

Lily was angry. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have enough time for everyone. "Fine!" she said huffily. "Then go find someone who does have time for you. Apparently I'm not good enough. Apparently I'm not good girlfriend material. So go ask Sara or Jordyn to the Halloween Ball since you haven't even asked me yet!" With that, she left the Common Room and slammed the portrait door behind her. In her fury, she walked down to the lake and started throwing small energy balls into it.

Back in the common room, Sirius had come down to investigate what was happening. He had heard Lily's last sentence and seen her walk furiously out the door. He walked over to Remus who looked as if he wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. "What did you do, Remus?" he said with a smile.

"I just asked her where she had been all this month because I've barely seen her and she got really mad and upset. I think she just broke up with me."

"Oh," Sirius said, with a serious expression for once.

"I think I was crowding her. I just wish she would have told me so we could have worked it out!"

"Sometimes it's not easy to say how you feel, Remus. She was probably just worried what you would say if she said anything."

"Yeah, you're probably right. What am I going to do now, though? I don't want to go to the dance with anyone except her, and, now that I'm not attached to her, who knows what slime ball she'll go to the dance with."  
"Well, I might be able to stop her from going with anyone unworthy of her," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Oh, really?" Remus said, interested. "How?"

"We could just ask James to ask her out. Surely she'll say yes since he is her friend."

"It's worth a shot," Remus said with a sigh.

It didn't take long for the whole school to find out Lily and Remus had broke up. Nearly every guy was suddenly asking Lily to the ball. She would politely turn them down, not really wanting to go with anyone except as friends.

It was a week 'till the ball and Lily was still turning down offers. Though when she left the Great Hall after breakfast Sunday morning she was given an offer that intrigued her. Lily was heading up the stairs when someone called her name. She turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and their bodyguards. "What do you want?" Lily asked with a sigh.

Lucius walked up the stairs to stand in front of Lily. "Lovely Lily, I was merely wondering if you would give me the pleasure of being my date for the Halloween Ball. I haven't asked anyone else yet in hopes you would accept the invitation."

Lily was about to rudely decline when she saw James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius walk out of the Great Hall. Lily suddenly had an idea. Giving an almost sinister smile she said, "I would love to, Lucius. Meet me in the Entrance Hall at eight. Oh, and don't worry about any sparks coming from these hands. As long as you and your friends keep a civil tongue I shouldn't be given a need to. Just do me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't put any gel or hairspray or anything else in your hair. The natural look has always been more appealing to me."

"It shall be done." Lucius gently picked up Lily's hand and lightly kissed is. The gentleness of it surprised Lily. "Farewell 'till Saturday then, Lovely Lily." Lucius turned and rejoined his friends with a smile, leaving a very surprised Lily.

Sirius saw Lucius walk away with a smile and asked, "Shouldn't he be in pain right now? I mean he was just talking to Lily and I believe I saw him kiss her hand. Why is he smiling?"

Not waiting for an answer, Sirius started up the stairs to follow Lily. James, Remus, and Rini ran to catch up to him.

Sirius caught up to Lily right before she entered the Common Room. "What did Malfoy want?" he asked immediately.

"Fairie knoll," Lily said. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Lily stepped inside followed by her friends. "Will you stop following me!" It wasn't a question.

"As soon as you answer Sirius's question," James said.

"Which was?" Lily asked playing dumb.

"What did Malfoy want?" Sirius nearly screamed.

"None of your business, thank you very much!" Lily snapped as she sat in a chair facing the fire and away from her friends. After a few minutes she heard them go to their dorms. "Finally!" she cried. "I thought those nosey jerks would never leave."

"So we're nosey jerks now, are we?"

"James!" Lily cried as she stood and turned around. "What are you still doing here?" she demanded.

"Ah, I live here?" he tried for some humor. Seeing Lily's face he knew she wasn't into jokes at the moment. "In all seriousness, I wanted to ask you to the ball. Besides Remus, you and I are the only ones without a boyfriend or girlfriend so I thought we could go as friends."

"Oh..." Lily was taken aback by his invitation. "I'm sorry, James." Lily really did look sorry. "I'm already going with someone else."

James looked surprised. "Really? I thought you were turning down all romantic offers, hoping to just go with a friend." James watched as Lily's face broke out into a grin that he constantly saw on Sirius but never on Lily. "Who _did_ you agree to go with?"

Lily's eyes sparkled with mischief as she said, "None of your business, James."

James looked into Lily's eyes. A picture of Lucius Malfoy flashed in James's head. "Please tell me you did not agree to go to the ball with that, that..._thing_!"

"Lucius is not a thing, James!" Lily shouted. "He was a complete gentleman when he asked me and was too charming to say no to. If you don't like my choice for the ball then bugger off!"

Lily started towards her dorm when James grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the couch where she landed with a yelp. James sat down beside her and took her hands into his. "I'm just worried is all, Lily. With our track record with Malfoy and his goons, I just don't want to see you hurt."

Lily sighed. "I know," she said, her voice much softer than a few moments ago. "I know you're worried. I want you to know that I have my reasons for going to the ball with Lucius. I wasn't planning on going to the ball with anyone, really. Then he asked me, and, well, I said yes for reasons that are none of your business. Try to understand that, James." Lily gave James a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before walking up to her dorm.

James walked up to his dorm to find it empty. The door closed as James was about to sit on his bed. Sirius and Remus took off James's invisibility cloak. They both looked furious, but Remus was the one who was steaming.

"Malfoy!" Remus raged. "She's going to the ball with Malfoy! A filthy, stinking Slytherin is taking my place at Lily's side!"

"Come on, Remus," James said calmly. "You heard her. She has her reasons for going with Malfoy. I mean, maybe Malfoy threatened her."

"James, if Malfoy had threatened her then she would have used her powers," Remus said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, good point," James said. "Well, she said she had a reason, and I, for one, believe her."

"This isn't right!" Remus burst out in his rage. "This just isn't right!" He threw one of his books across the room and then sank down to the floor with his head in his hands. James and Sirius heard his sobs and each put a hand on his shoulder. "I just don't know what I did to make her break up with me," he said to his friends.

Up in the girls' dorm, Rini was trying to get Lily to talk. "Come on, Lily! Tell me why you are acting this way and who you are going to the ball with, since you said no to James."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lily said stiffly.

"Well," Rini said, "first you talk to Malfoy and he walks away smiling, then when Sirius asks you a question you totally flip out, and now you won't even tell me why you turned James down. I thought you liked James like that! I thought you wanted him to ask you out, whether as a friend or more!"

"Lucius walked away from me smiling and I turned James down because I'm going with him."

"I'm sorry. I must have an earwax build-up or something. Who did you say were going with?"

"Lucius, you dummy! I'm going to the ball with Lucius."

Rini looked horrified. "Are you serious!" Lily nodded. "You are insane! You go through hell last year because you were in love with both James and Remus and now that you have the chance to pursue things with James you say no for Lucius!"

"I want to teach Remus a lesson!" Lily said, her voice like ice. "If I date someone who isn't in this House he can see how a trusting guy handles a relationship. If I get to torture him more by it being one of their nemesis's so be it."

"But what about James?" Rini still persisted.

"If I go out with James then Remus will be angry with him once again. I don't want to be the reason such a great friendship is spoiled for the second time." Lily lay back onto her bed and sighed.

Rini left the room to go talk with James and to see if Remus had heard who Lily's date was. If he had, Rini was sure that Remus wouldn't be a very happy camper.

Lily avoided her friends for the rest of the day and spent her time reading her muggle novels and doing her homework.

The next day when Lily entered the Great Hall for breakfast, she heard a lot of whispering from all the tables. Lily sat down beside Sirius's little sister, Vega. "What's everyone whispering about?" she asked.

"Oh, it's the most amazing thing!" Vega said with excitement. "Lucius Malfoy finally got a date for the ball and she apparently is very precise with how she wants him to look. He isn't wearing anything in his hair like he usually does!"

"Wow," Lily murmured. "Already trying to please me."

"What?" Vega asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud. Does anyone know who he's going with?" Lily asked, playing dumb.

"That's just it! He won't tell anyone besides his closest friends and they have been sworn to secrecy. I think on the punishment of death."

Lily laughed as she got herself some breakfast. Rini came in and sat down next to her, soon followed by James and Sirius. "Where's Remus?" Lily asked.

"He decided he would get food from the kitchens," James said, giving Lily a look.

"Did you tell him or did he sneak under your cloak and eavesdrop?" Lily snapped.

"We eavesdropped," Sirius said as calmly as he could.

"I can't believe it!" Lily burst. "I'm not even his girlfriend anymore and he still has the nerve to spy on me to see if I'm doing something I shouldn't! I can't believe any of you four! I thought you trusted me, but apparently I was wrong!" Lily said loudly. She stood up from her seat and stalked out of the hall. On her way, she saw Lucius. Vega was right. Lucius didn't have anything in his hair. It made him look a lot better, in Lily's opinion.


	17. Another Ball, Here Again?, & Closer

Finally it was the night of the ball. Lily put on her green dress robes and put her hair in a lose bun. Strands of hair were falling from it framing her face. Rini had a similar look except her robes were a soft baby blue. Lily glanced at her watch. "Oh!" she gasped. "I've got to go! I need to meet him in ten minutes." Lily didn't say his name but Rini knew she meant Lucius.

Lily ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. When she reached the Common Room most of the guys stared. She had only put on a small and light amount of make-up on but it wasn't needed. She saw Remus and he looked at her with longing eyes. He had barely spoken to her since Sunday.

James looked at Lily and gave her a hug. "I still wish you were going with me instead of Malfoy," he whispered in her ear. Lily just gave him a peck on the cheek in reply.

Sirius came up to her next and said, "If he does anything, anything at all to hurt you, I swear I will personally rip out his jugular with my bare hands."

"Sirius, don't make threats like that. If you even try to carry that one out I will never speak to you again." Sirius just looked at her and then finally nodded in submission. "I must be off now. Be good dears tonight and stay out of trouble." They both gave her an okay as she left through the portrait hole.

Lily waited in the Entrance Hall for Lucius. She watched others head into the Great Hall.

Most of the students were already in the Great Hall when she felt someone putting something in her hair. "A lily for Lily," someone whispered in her ear. Lily turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy. He had simple black dress robes on and his platinum blonde hair had nothing in it. It was parted in the center and made him look more handsome than Lily had ever seen him look.

Lucius stepped to the left of Lily and offered her his arm. She accepted it and they walked into the hall. Everyone stared at them as they entered. No one had expected Gryffindor and the school's most beautiful bacheloret and Slytherin's most charming bachelor to go together.

Lily glanced around and saw her friends. There was only one seat left, as Remus hadn't even bothered to find a date. "I think we'll have to sit you your friends, Lucius," Lily said.

Lucius led her over to his friends and pulled out her chair. Lily sat in it, still amazed at Lucius's impeccable manors. They chose their meals and began to eat. They talked about school. Lily said how her best subject was Charms and her worst was Transfiguration. The Slytherins said their best subject was Potions. There was no mention of either House being better than the other or the fact that Lily was muggle-born.

Lucius asked Lily to dance and she accepted. When they were on the dance floor she immediately said thank you.

"For what?" Lucius asked.

"For making them not mention my blood. For making them not bring our Houses into debate. And lastly, for being a complete and utter gentleman to me. I never would have thought it capable with the way you always treated me."

Lucius chuckled. "I only wanted to make sure nothing happened tonight to make you possibly hate me more."

"Oh, Lucius, really! I don't hate you. I dislike you sometimes, but never hate! I don't have it in me to hate anyone."

"I have a feeling you're right about that," Lucius said as he spun her around and then dipped her. "As for being a gentleman, Mother has always taught me manors. I just coincidentally forget them at times." Lily laughed.

A few songs later, the music stopped and Dumbledore stood up. "I am pleased to announce that we have a special treat for you," he said to the hall. "A very talented student has asked for permission to sing for us tonight. My I present, Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor House." The entire school clapped as Lily walked up to the stage Dumbledore had magicked in.

Lily took the microphone she had had the Headmaster get for her off of the small table on the stage. Then she nodded to Dumbledore, who waved his wand and the background music for the song began playing and Lily started to sway. Right on cue Lily started to sing.

"_Outside my door…the rain is falling. A cold, wild wind will come. Well there's someone for me…somewhere. But I still miss that one.  
__No I never got over those blue eyes. I see them…everywhere…. And I miss…those arms that held me. Baby, when all the love was there.  
__Well I wonder…if he's sorry. For ending what we had begun. Well there's someone…someone for me somewhere. Baby, well I still miss someone.  
__And I never got over those blue eyes. I see them…everywhere…. And I miss…those arms that held me. Ooh baby, when all the love was there."_

Lily continued to sway to the music as a guitar solo came up. Everyone was raptly watching her, waiting for her to continue. When the guitar solo ended she began again.

"_And I never got over those blue eyes. I see them…everywhere…. And I miss…those arms that held me. Baby, when all the love was there. Baby, when all the love was there. Baby, when all the love was there…"_

Lily curtsied after the song ended. All the students were clapping, as well as the teachers. She climbed off the stage and went back to Lucius. "Let's go sit down. I want to sit with my friends this time." Lily didn't wait for his reply. She just grabbed his hand and started walking over to the table they were sitting at. Glancing quickly around, Lily noticed Remus wasn't there.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully when she reached the table.

They all looked at her and smiled widely. Then they noticed Lucius and Lily saw James, Rini, and Sirius's eyes flash with fire. Looking directly at James, Lily told him that they better not start anything with her mind. James nodded.

"That was beautiful, Lils!" James said happily as he got up and gave her a hug a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, Lils. Absolutely beautiful," Sirius said, following James's example.

"Thanks. I believe you all know Lucius," she said timidly. Everyone said quiet hellos. Lily and Lucius sat down.

"Lily, this is Elle," James said, introducing his date.

Lily said hello to the slightly small blonde haired girl with blue eyes. "You look familiar," Lily said. "What House and year are you in?"

"Ravenclaw. I'm in your year. That's probably why I look familiar."

"I see," was all Lily said.

The conversation was going all right, in Lily's opinion. She noticed Lucius was fairly uncomfortable, just as she had been with his friends. Suddenly, Sirius asked Lucius a question Lily would have to kill him for.

"So Lucius," he said smoothly, "why did you ask our precious Lily to the ball?"

Lily jumped out of her seat at Sirius. "Why Sirius, you little—" Lily was never able to finish what she was about to say because Lucius had grabbed her arms and whispered that everything was all right in her ear. Lily reluctantly sat back down in her chair, still seething at Sirius's remark.

"If you truly wish to know, Sirius, I have always thought Lily to be beautiful. I also know she is very intelligent. Until this year, I have never been able to get close enough to Lily to be nice and ask her out since she was always surrounded by you four." Lucius said this all as smoothly as Sirius had asked the question.

"Then why have you always been so mean and God awful to her?" Rini snapped.

Lucius sighed and glanced at Lily. "That was merely to aggravate you four. You should have realized that. It was never done to hurt her, just you four."

"Well, that is the worst ex—"

Rini was cut off by Lily exclaiming, "Can you all please stop talking about me as if I'm not here! You four, leave Lucius alone. Lucius, you tell your friends to leave me alone. As for our little groups of friends, do whatever you want to each other! Just leave Lucius and me out of it!" Lily grabbed Lucius's hand and dragged him out of the hall.

Lily stormed across the grounds to the lake, Lucius in toe. Upon reaching it, she told Lucius to stay back if he didn't want to get hurt, and raised her hands in front of her. Lucius watched in awe as Lily created an energy orb like the one he had seen on the train. He couldn't believe the size it grew to before she threw it into the lake where it hissed and turned into steam.

Lily looked rather drained to Lucius after she threw the orb. He went over to her and put his arm around her waist for support. Lily crouched down and set her hands into the water, which hissed from the amount of heat. Standing back up, Lucius put his arm around her waist once more and kissed her forehead lightly. "You all right, now?" he asked quietly. Lily nodded and allowed Lucius to steer her back into the Great Hall.

When they re-entered James saw how dependent Lily was on Lucius to stay on her feet and pointed this out to the others. Sirius dismissed it by saying, "She probably let off one of her energy orbs and accidentally gave off too much energy. She'll be fine with ol' Mister Manors over there. Can you believe how gentlemanly he's being towards her? He's got something planned. I know it."

Lucius had gotten Lily a glass of water. She had slowly drunk it. Lily looked a lot better afterwards. "You want to go dance again?" Lily asked Lucius after they had been sitting for about ten minutes. Lucius nodded and they both went back onto the dance floor.

Everything was normal for a while. Lily only danced with Lucius. She had to admit he looked a lot better now that he didn't have anything in his hair. His hair was even soft. His personality seemed to have taken a one-eighty over the last week. Those around them thought they made a nice couple. They were even glad that Gryffindors and Slytherins were getting along for once. The only people not happy were Gryffindor boys and Slytherin girls.

It was about eleven-thirty and Lily and Lucius were slow dancing. Lily wasn't having a good feeling. "Lucius, something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is about to or already has happened and I fear it has something to do with Voldemort."

"You speak the Dark Lord's name?" Lucius asked, surprised.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I have a headache and a feeling that something is planned for tonight. Something bad!"

Suddenly, Lily nearly doubled over in pain. "It's happening!" she cried to Lucius as he tried to hold her up. "Oh, dear God! What has he done?" Everything Lily had said after the first shot of pain seemed to echo throughout the Great Hall. Everyone stopped dancing and looked towards them. Lily had fallen to the floor in a dead faint while Lucius tried to hold her.

Once again, Professors Dumbledore and Cauldro took Lily to the hospital wing. Lucius followed, to show the rest of the hall that he cared about what happened to Lily.

When Lily woke up, she saw that she was in the hospital wing once again. "They should just give me a permanent room in the infirmary," she said sarcastically. Looking on the bed to her left, Lily's eyes widened as she saw Lucius. She sat up and saw that Professor Dumbledore was once again sitting in that same chair.

"It's good to see you awake, Lily," he said pleasantly.

"Headmaster, why are Lucius and I here?"

"Mister Malfoy is here because James, Sirius, and Remus gave him three powerful hexes because they thought he did something to you and knocked him unconscious." Lily groaned. "Yes, yes, I know. They, unfortunately, have all received detentions."

"What about me, Professor? Why am I here?"

Dumbledore sighed a sad sigh and looked down. Looking back up at Lily he said, "You fell unconscious at the ball."

"The last thing I remember about the ball is I was dancing with Lucius and then I felt a great amount of pain."

"Yes," he murmured, "Synthia said you probably did."

"What happened, Professor?" Lily asked in a whisper, near tears. "What happened on Halloween that forced me to feel so much pain?"

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore began slowly, "I'm afraid he has killed someone you love most dearly. That is the only way you could feel the pain, if someone you love dearly is killed."

"Who?" Lily's voice was barely audible and tears blurred her vision.

"Your mother, Lillian. He killed your mother." Dumbledore had tried to give her the news as gently as possible. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and as the shock wore away to grief, sadness, and anger. He also saw a need for comfort. The need to lean on someone's shoulder to cry on. Dumbledore also knew he would be that shoulders for now, as none of her friends were present.

He walked over and sat on her bed, placing his arms around her and stroking her hair like she was a small child. Lily clung to him. Even though she had not been able to voice her anguish, Lily knew Dumbledore understood how she felt. Lily clung to the man who she thought of as a father to all and cried.

When Lily had cried herself to sleep, Dumbledore lay her back on her bed. He looked at the child with deep sorrow. She was so young and yet facing problems even adults have trouble facing. He thought that the Sorting Hat did well in placing her and then left.

Lily woke up to Lucius sitting beside her. "Are you alright?" she exclaimed. "Dumbledore told me those three idiots hexed you."

"Yes, they did," he said scornfully. "I'm all right now, though. And you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I…" she looked down as what happened during the night came back to her fully. Looking back up with tears in her eyes she exclaimed, "My mother's dead! That's what happened last night. He killed her! He killed her!" she cried as she fell onto Lucius's shoulder, where she was unable to see the nasty grin on his face.

"It's okay," he said soothingly, still with a smile. "Everything will be all right."

They were interrupted when they heard James's voice yell, "What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

Lily looked up. "James! He didn't do anything, I swear! It's my mother, James. She's dead, James, she's dead."

James walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry! I know what it's like to lose a mother. Don't worry, though." He pulled away and looked at her. "We're here for you. Rini, Sirius, me, even Remus, we're all here for you."

"Can I just be left alone, please. I want to go back to sleep," Lily whispered.

"Alright," James said. "If you need us just tell Pomfrey and I'm sure she'll send for us." James kissed her on her forehead and waited outside the door.

Lucius stayed behind a bit. "Are you sure you're okay, Lily?" When Lily nodded, he said, "Okay. If you need me, you know I'll be there, right?"

"I guess so," Lily said hesitantly.

"Sleep well, then, Lovely Lily." Lucius kissed her cheek and left her bedside.

When Lucius had shut the door, James almost pounced on him. "Now listen here, Malfoy. If you so much as hurt one hair on Lily's head, I swear on my mother's grave that I shall not live a day without making you regret it. She's vulnerable right now, and no matter how much she might trust you I will never trust you. Sirius said you were up to something last night; I agree with him. You have been warned." James seemed to growl the last sentence and then left for breakfast.

"Oh, dear Jamsie-boy, " Lucius said to himself with a smirk, "you think you are high and mighty. You shall soon learn that Lily is mine to do with as I wish. Plus the Dark Lord has taken a liking to her. That's why Father told me to be with her," he said with a chuckle as he headed down the same path James had just gone to breakfast.

Lily was let out of the hospital wing that night. During the day she had ignored the matron's insistence for her to eat. On her way back to the Common Room stragglers in the hall stopped to stare at her because she was using her wings to float to her dorm.

When she reached the portrait hole, the Fat Lady gasped. Not noticing, Lily gave the password and floated wordlessly into the Common Room. When James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius saw Lily enter, they all stared. In fact, everyone in the Common Room stared. Lily didn't notice as she tiredly floated up to her dorm.

Lily flew into her dorm and laid herself gently on her bed. She didn't hear the door open again as James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius entered to see if she was okay.

Lily was still very tired and was almost asleep when she heard someone calling her name. "Lily? Come on, Lily, we know you're not asleep yet."

"But I almost am," she said quietly.

"Lily, come on. We're worried about you." It was James.

Lily quickly opened the curtains to see not only James and Rini, but Remus and Sirius as well. "You three shouldn't be in here," she said, trying to scold them.

Rini and Sirius sat on her bed and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Lily," Sirius said. "I really am."

Lily couldn't help but begin to weep once more. "It's not fair!" she sobbed. "She didn't do anything wrong! Why'd he have to kill her?"

"He doesn't need a reason, Lily," James said. "Voldemort kills Muggles for the fun of it. If they have wizard children the better."

"Will you two get down here and give me a hug? Please?" Lily pleaded. James sat on the bed and gave her a hug without hesitation. Remus hung back. "Remus, get your arse over here and give me a hug!" Lily said through her tears as forcefully as she could.

Remus finally sat down on the bed and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you including what I've done."

Lily cried harder and started to rock back and forth. Lily had a friend on all four sides giving her a hug. They all fell asleep on Lily's bed with Lily surrounded by them.

When the rest of Lily and Rini's dorm-mates entered the dorm that night they were surprised to see three boys and to girls sleeping on Lily's bed. The Gem sisters started making all sorts of wild assumptions while Teresa figured that something tragic had happened to Lily by the way she entered the Common Room and that her friends were comforting her and they had all fallen asleep.

Lily awoke on Monday extremely hungry. It was before six as it wasn't even sunrise yet. Lily tried to get out of bed without waking the others, but failed and woke James. "I'm sorry James," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm a fairly light sleeper," he said with a smile. He climbed out of the pile on Lily's bed and helped Lily over Sirius.

"I'm hungry," Lily said with a pout as she and James reached the Common Room.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" James asked, still smiling.

"I want you to take me to the kitchens. Don't even try saying you don't know where they are because I know you and Sirius do."

James gave her a look and tried to hear her thoughts but all he heard was static. "Hold on," he said as he rushed up to his dorm room. He came back down with a shimmering cloak in his hands. "I believe you know what this is."

"The invisibility cloak," Lily murmured. James nodded as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the Common Room.

Once outside, James threw the cloak over himself and Lily. "Be very quiet and don't step on my heels," he whispered. She nodded and they both crept quietly to the kitchens. They had to duck into an empty classroom twice; once to avoid Peeves the Poltergeist and once to avoid Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat.

"Can't we give her a good kick?" Lily's voice was barely audible to James. "Just this once." James laughed quietly but shook his head no.

When they finally reached the portrait leading to kitchens, James took the cloak off and tickled the pair in the portrait. A doorknob appeared and he opened it, allowing Lily to enter first. When James entered, one of the many house elves ran and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Mister James Potter has come back!" the little house elf squeaked. Lily assumed it was a female by how much it liked James. "James said he would return! Millie doubted it not!" Lily laughed and the house elf noticed her for the first time. She let go of James and said, "James Potter has…brought a date?"

Lily laughed even harder. "Me? James's date? No, I'm just a friend. What would make you think I was his date?"

Millie pointed to Lily's attire. Lily looked down and realized she still had her dress robes on. Lily remembered why she was still wearing them and her face contorted as she tried to hold back the tears.

"James," she said shakily, "get me an apple, orange, tangerine, mandarin, and some cherries. I'm sure the members of your little fan club would love to get those for you!" Lily ran out of the kitchens and back to the Common Room.

Millie looked at James with her big brown eyes. "What did Millie do wrong?"

James sighed. "Nothing, Millie. Just get the things Lily said and something you know I like." Millie did as James asked and then he went up to the Common Room to find Lily crying in an armchair.

James took off the cloak and set the food on a table. He sat on the arm of Lily's chair. "Why'd you go ballistic on Millie?"

"I'm sorry, James. It's just that these are the robes I was wearing when…" James sat in the chair and pulled Lily onto his lap as she began to cry again.

Once Lily had calmed down, James asked if she was still hungry and she nodded. She went to the table where the food was and sat down. James sat across from her. They silently ate their food for a few minutes before Lily spoke.

"James?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm really lucky."

He looked up at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I have you, Remus, Rini, Sirius, Synthia and Dumbledore as friends."

"And we're lucky to have you, too, Lils." James leaned across the table and gave Lily a kiss on the forehead.

One thought went through Lily's head. _Why did I say no to him when he asked me to the ball?_

Lily didn't dare use her powers, for fear her overwhelming grief would cause one of her friends to get hurt again. She was so afraid of hurting them she spent most of her time with Lucius. She let Rini, Sirius, and James to work on the animagi potion. The only time they really ever saw her anymore was during classes, meals, and Quidditch practice.

It was mid November and the first Quidditch match was in a few days. Lily had been permitted to leave Hogwarts to go to her mother's funeral. She had asked for James to go with her because she knew he would give her the support and comfort she needed without wanting anything in return. James had accepted after talking to Remus, who was still obsessing over the fact that 'his Lily' was going out with Lucius Malfoy, one of his worst enemies.

Now Lily went to Lucius for comfort and help with almost anything that confronted her. It was one of those times that Lily was feeling down that she found herself sitting in Lucius's lap with her head against his chest by the lake. Because of how she was sitting, Lily once again didn't see the smirk on Lucius's face.

"Lucius, why are you so nice to me after all the guys, Rini, and I did?"

Lucius chuckled. "You just went along with your friends. Plus, I've never been one you could get to know, since I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor."

Lily looked up at him and smiled. "I can't understand why our houses don't get along. I mean, I know all about Godric and Salazar's disagreement, but I find it ridiculous. Here you and I are, Gryffindor and Slytherin, getting along perfectly fine."

Lucius kissed the top of her head. "I know," he said. "I know." He couldn't believe how well Lily trusted him, yet he was feeling slightly guilty of deceiving her the way he was. He remembered the last conversation he had had with his father. Especially the last thing he said. _You find some way to get that mudblood to our Master or else you'll be the one to suffer._ Lucius quickly shook his head trying to get rid of his father's words.

A gust of wind came and Lily curled up deeper in Lucius's lap. He instantly wrapped his cloak around the both of them. Lily looked up with appreciation in her eyes and smiled. Lucius decided to give her an actual kiss. He leaned down and their lips met. Lucius wondered if he could get her to deepen the kiss but Lily refused. Disappointed, he broke away from her and pulled her into a hug.

Unbeknownst to either of them, James and Remus were watching them from separate windows, both feeling pangs of anger and jealousy.

When Lily and Lucius came back into the castle, Lily gave him a quick hug and said she was off to her dorm. Lucius bid her farewell and watched her walk out of sight.

On her way up to the Gryffindor tower, she passed James and stopped. He was sitting under a window, pouting. "Are you alright, James?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Just fine," James said with an edge in his voice.

"If you say so," Lily said. "I would kiss your forehead to show how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, but Lucius just kissed my for the first time on the lips and I doubt you want my lips anywhere near you after that."

James chuckled and looked up at her. "You're right. That doesn't mean I won't hug you though." James stood up and pulled Lily into a warm hug and kissed her forehead. James, Sirius, and Remus had always been taller than her and didn't have trouble kissing her forehead.

"Come on," James said. "Let's get back to the Common Room." Lily nodded as they put their arm around the other and walked to the Gryffindor tower.

Lucius had followed Lily quietly, to see if she could show him where Gryffindor tower actually was. When he had seen Lily stop and talk to James, he had hidden close enough to hear their conversation and scowled when James had agreed with Lily. His scowl grew deeper as he saw Lily and James wrap a friendly arm around each other and start walking. He continued to watch as they playfully bumped each other and as James twirled and then dipped Lily. Lucius walked away with an angry scowl on his face when the two friends walked around a corner at the end of the hall.

When Lily and James walked into the Common Room, they where reduced to fits of giggles and chuckles. Remus wasn't very happy when he saw them come in. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

The tone of his voice was very effective at sobering them out of the laughing mood. Lily dropped her gaze to the floor and mumbled something about having work to do and ran up the stairs. James turned to Remus with a frown. "What was that for?"

"I saw her down there with him! How am I supposed to deal—" Remus was never able to finish his sentence.

"I saw them too, Remus!" James said angrily. "It kills me to see her with him because I know she can do better than him and there is little worse she could do than him. I was just as angry as you were seeing them down there. I know she deserves better than Malfoy! Everyone knows it! Except Lily," he said in defeat.

"Lily doesn't see that Malfoy will never change. She sees that he is there for her in her time of need, just as we should be. I am trying to be there, but I know Lily is afraid to be around us because her emotions are off kilter and she could do some serious damage. She knows this and is trying to protect us in her own way. Her fear for our safety is what drives her towards Malfoy, not an actual love for him."

"But she kissed him, James! Lily kissed Lucius Malfoy!" Remus spat.

"That where you're wrong, Remus," James shot back. "Lily didn't kiss Malfoy; Malfoy kissed Lily! He probably tried to get some tongue action as well, but I think Lily was smart enough to not let him take it that far. If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at Lucius, not Lily."

Remus sighed and sat back down. "I am mad at Malfoy, damn it!" he said despairingly. "I'm mad at him for even touching Lily let alone consoling her the way I should be right now. She even lets you in, James. I haven't been graced with her presence in the morning since we broke up. I miss being able to hold her when we talk. I miss the feel and smell of her hair. I just plain miss her! I miss my little flower." Remus's last sentence was barely audible.

James sat beside Remus and put a hand on his back. "She's not the same, Remus. She's not your little flower anymore. She's not the Lily we met back in first year at Diagon Alley. She's become more and less of what she was. A greater witch than any other in this school, yet without the mother most of them have. She has three more friends but if you haven't noticed we're guys and she's a girl. She's closest with Rini out of all of us because they're both girls. As for her dating, you and she have gone out and now you're broken by her decision. About Malfoy, she's just doing this thing with him to get back at you, you numbskull!"

Remus whipped around. "She's only having this thing with Malfoy why?" he nearly shouted.

James let out a heavy sigh. "To get back at you for treating her like she needed permission to do everything."

"Is that really how she feels? That I was…suffocating her?" James nodded. "I didn't even realize. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because you didn't see it and you would have probably denied it."

"I've got to talk to her!" Remus stood up and headed for the girls' dorm when James grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back down.

"Wait it out, Remus. Don't flip out on her and just wait it out for her to come back to you." Even as James said these words, he felt a bit jealous once again. He mentally scolded himself again for feeling like that and that it was for no reason.

* * *

AN: If any of you knows what song I put in this chapter please tell me because it's been so long that I dont remember what it is. I'm serious about that. Also, I'm sorry if my updates are a bit stretched apart. I'm not supposed to be on the computer at all. I keep sneaking on to take care of things, though. I'll update as much as possible, though, I promise.

Peace Y'all Amoura Sage


	18. Quidditch, Avoidance, & Lily's Revenge?

After James's talk with Remus, Remus seemed to relax. Everyone noticed it, especially Lily. James was happy for Remus but guilt was clouding him. He was thinking of one of his best friends in a way he didn't think he should have. Seeing Lily with any guy made him want to hit them. Not exactly sure why he thought like that, James would push the feeling to the back of his head and then find his girlfriend, Elle.

The first Quidditch match of the season was about to be played. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Many people going to the stands watched in amazement as Lily and Lucius gave each other a hug and wish the other good luck. Lucius was even able to place a kiss on Lily's cheek before departing for his changing rooms.

'This is going to be one interesting match,' Lily thought to herself as she started pulling her Quidditch robes on.

Lily sat on a bench and waited for the others so Luke Mio could give his pep talk. James sat down behind her. "You all right?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Wow! You're tense!"

Lily laughed. "Well, let's think, James. I'm in a Quidditch match against my—" Lily stopped. What _was_ Lucius to her? "My kind-of boyfriend?"

James snickered and began massaging her shoulders. "You need to relax, Lils. Don't worry about him. His team will save his arse. You just worry about scoring points with me and whichever Harris twin is playing."

"It's Angela today."

"Right. So you just worry about scoring points with Angela and me."

Lily nodded. "Right. You know, you're good at this." She pointed to her shoulders. James just laughed.

Lily looked around the locker room. Rini and Angelo Harris were talking. Sirius was talking to his fellow beater, Eric Sionne. Angela and Luke were talking. Lily sighed. "Just relax, Lils," James said. 'We'll do a great job."

Lily nodded fervently. "All right. We can do this." She turned around. "But what about—"

"No buts, Lily." James turned Lily back around. "Just focus on the game and nothing else." Lily nodded again and James smiled as he felt the muscles in her shoulders relax. "Good girl," he said sarcastically.

Lily elbowed him in the stomach just as Luke called for everyone's attention. Lily didn't hear a word of his speech as she mentally prepared herself for the match. She came back to reality as she felt James stand up behind her. Picking up her broom, Lily walked onto the pitch with the others.

Lily watched as Luke and Lucius shook hands. She also saw Lucius glance at her. Scolding herself, she mounted her broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fifteen brooms rose into the air.

Once Lily was in the air she looked around and saw that Angela had the quaffle. Angela passed the quaffle to James. Lily knew what was to come next. She flew around and watched as the ball was passed back to Angela and then to her. She quickly flew to the goals and scored.

The game had been going for about ten minutes with no sign of the snitch when a bludger came flying at her and nearly hit her head. Instead it hit her shoulder and she almost fell off her broom. James flew to her, helped her get settled back on her broom and made sure she was okay. She nodded when James asked if she'd be able to fly and hold the quaffle and saw Lucius berating the beater who had sent the bludger at her. Lily smiled in spite of herself and thought, 'Maybe he has as much heart as the rest of us.'

Getting her mind back on the game, Lily stole the quaffle from Lucius and tossed it to Angela. They tossed it back and forth, making their way toward the goals. It appeared that Lily was about to throw the quaffle through the middle hoop when she threw it to James, who scored in the hoop on the left. Lily and Angela gave each other high-fives as the started back towards the other side of the pitch.

The score was 70-90 Slytherin when everyone saw Rini and the Slytherin seeker dive. They both reached and then came out of the dive; Rini was holding up the snitch. Except the Slytherins, the entire pitch was cheering. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was surrounding Rini and giving her hugs.

The Slytherin team landed and scowled at the Gryffindors. It was the second year in a row that they had been beaten by them. Lily laughed and pointed this out to her teammates who proceeded to laugh with her.

The entire Gryffindor House was walking back into the castle to go and have a party in the Common Room. Someone grabbed Lily by her elbow and pulled her out of the crowd.

Sirius, who had been walking beside her, noticed and followed her. When he cleared the crowd he saw Lily talking to Lucius. Lily was looking down and Lucius was looking unhappy. "Everything all right, Lils?" he called.

Lily looked up and smiled. "Everything's fine, Sirius." She saw his unbelieving look and said, "Really! Everything is fine. You go on up and start the party without me. I'll be up shortly."

Sirius still wasn't satisfied, so he nodded and then hid around the first bush he came to. He watched as Lily and Lucius started talking.

"You aren't angry at me, are you, Lucius?" Lily said looking up to meet his gaze.

Lucius smiled. "No, I'm not angry at you or with you. It's just a game and you did everything you had to win. Just as I did."

Lily smiled. "So you're okay with the fact that I stole the quaffle from you a few times?"

Lucius laughed. "Ah, but I _let_ you steal the quaffle from me."

"Let me! You didn't let me do anything!" she said and hit him playfully.

"Is that so?" he said as he turned her around so he could tickle her stomach. Lily let out a shriek of laughter as Lucius continued to tickle her.

Sirius was about to hex Lucius before he realized that Lily was laughing, not shrieking in fear or pain. He growled in spite of himself. The thought of Lucius tickling Lily was not one he liked.

Lily was leaning back against Lucius so she didn't fall to the ground. "Okay, okay! You win! You let me steal the ball!" she cried. "You win, now stop! I give!"

Lucius stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "I knew you'd see it my way," he said. Leaning his head down beside hers he whispered, "You're beautiful, you know," in her ear. Taking a chance, he kissed her neck. Lily tensed immediately and stepped away from him and turned around.

"I like you, Lucius. I really do. It's just that I still don't completely trust you. With our history and how much you hate my friends…" Lily's voice trailed off and she looked down.

Lucius put his hand on her cheek and brought her eyes back up to meet his. "I understand." He kissed her forehead. "I'll wait for you to trust me completely." He smiled suddenly. "Only an imbecile would not do everything right with you."

Lily gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "I really should be heading to the party now. They'll start to worry where I am. Good night, Lucius." Lily turned and started walking to the castle.

"Good night, Lily," Lucius said quietly as he watched her walk into the castle. His gaze was taken off the front of the castle doors when he heard a rustling in a nearby shrub. He looked toward it and saw Sirius step out from behind it. "Do you resort to spying on your friends, now, Black?" he called.

"No," Sirius replied. "Just the people who are trying to use them and have nasty plans for them such as yourself, Malfoy."

"Don't worry about Lily," Lucius answered with a smirk. "She's in good hands."

"She'll be in good hands when she's dating someone I don't have a reason to hate or mistrust." Sirius started walking up toward the castle and went in. Lucius waited a few minutes before he, too, went to the castle.

Lily tried as discreetly as possible to avoid Lucius over the next month. She once again immersed herself in her schoolwork and the animagi potion. She could constantly be found in the library or not be found at all.

Remus was worried for her but tried to hide it by going out with a friend of James's girlfriend named Margo. James, Elle, Remus, and Margo would hang out together during the Hogsmeade trips and the four would sneak there under James's invisibility cloak.

It was very close to Christmas holidays when Lily saw Remus and Margo kissing out by the lake. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she ran to her dorm and cried. Her efforts to hurt Remus were failing and the only way she knew to truly hurt Remus was if he caught her snogging Lucius. Was she really ready to take it that far? She did like the Lucius she had gotten to know since Halloween, but was that really Lucius or just a façade? Her crying session was interrupted when her door opened and out of the corner of her eye she saw James come in.

"Lily, I wanted to talk to you about the animagi potion." James looked at her lying on her bed in a ball. "Lily? Are you all right?"

Lily looked up at him with a tearstained face. "No," she said quietly. "I'm not all right."

James sat down on her bed and pulled her into a hug. "Lily, darling, what's wrong?"

"I…I saw Remus…and that-that Ravenclaw bimbo down by the lake!" she said into James shirt.

"Oh," James said. "I see. So you can play games with him by going out with Lucius but when he plays the game back it's a horrible thing."

Lily looked up at James. "James, I am merely trying to show Remus that he should trust me like Lucius does. You know that. Anyway, how does he know I'm supposedly playing some game unless someone told him?" Lily looked into James eyes and saw guilt written in them. "You!" she shouted. "You told him, you traitor!" Lily started hitting James as hard as he could. "I trusted you and you told him!"

Lily's emotions got the best of her. She used her powers to throw herself away from James and lay on the floor crying. She pointed her hand toward the window and energy shot out into the sunny sky. Outside, clouds became dark and hid the sun. Thunder and lightning could be seen and heard and rain started to pour down.

James carefully slid off Lily's bed and knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nothing happened. Seeing this as a good sign, he picked her up and laid her on her bed. "This is your fault," she said to him with hatred. "I love Remus. I just wanted him to stop being so…confining. I just wanted him to stop crowding me."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I just couldn't see Remus suffer so terribly. He's my friend too, just like you are. I can't just be your friend just because you two broke up. I've known him longer and it isn't fair for you to make me choose between you two. I love you both, fully and equally."

Lily nodded. James got up to leave when Lily grabbed his wrist and with her mind told him to stay. He sat back down and held Lily as she cried herself to sleep.

Remus and Margo had been outside when Margo pointed towards something in the sky. Remus looked where it was coming from and saw that it came from the Gryffindor tower. When it started to rain, he was positive he knew who had done it. "Lily!" he cried and started running toward the castle with Margo on his heels.

"Remus!" she called. "What about Evans? What has she anything to do with that thing we saw?"

Remus ignored her and raced up the front stairs of the castle and then up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. He ran in and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He reached the third year girls' dorm and opened the door. What met his eyes was not what he had expected.

James was sitting on Lily's bed with her head in his lap. He had his arms around her shoulders while she had hers around his waist. Her face appeared to be tearstained. "What happened?" he asked.

James put a finger to his lips, motioning for Remus to be quiet. Then James un-wrapped Lily's arms from his waist and set her head on her pillow. "Remus," Lily said in her sleep. "Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Little Flower. Go back to sleep," Remus answered her. Then he and James went over to the corner of her dorm. "What happened here, James?"

James sighed. "She saw you. Kissing Margo, I might add. She became upset because she still loves you and she thought you still loved her. What were you thinking letting her see you!"

Remus's look became panicked. "She saw me?" he choked out. James nodded. "Oh, God! Oh, God! I never meant for her to see me kissing another girl!" Remus sank to the floor with his hands in his hair.

Both boys looked towards Lily as she began to mumble again. At first it was incomprehensible, then clear as day. "James, he hates me, doesn't he. I've lost him forever." Then her words became jumbled again until she was silent once more.

James looked back at Remus. "I think she's going to do something she'll regret either tomorrow or sometime soon. She's angry with me for telling you why she's with Lucius and furious with you for kissing Margo and playing her game."

Remus returned James's gaze with concern. "What do you think she'll do?" James looked as if he was kicking himself mentally for saying too much. "James Potter, you better tell me what the hell you know or I promise you, you _will_ be sorry," he said in a voice like death.

"All right!" James said forcefully. Then his voice softened. "All right. Lily has been avoiding Lucius since the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Sirius told me that Lily stayed behind to talk to Lucius and Sirius had hid behind a shrub to keep an eye on the stupid prat. Lucius talked to Lily and then tickled her. When he stopped tickling her he did something to put her on her guard. Ever since she has either been in classes, the library, with at least Rini, or no where to be found. Now, with you being the idiot that you are, you probably just drove her back into the arms of the enemy! Literally, I might add!"

"That still doesn't tell me what you think she's going to do!"

"Remember that night you saw Lucius kiss Lily and then she and I came laughing into the Common Room?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, remember how I told you she didn't snog him? That is was just a kiss on the lips, nothing more." Remus nodded. "Well, if she doesn't feel as if you love her, or if she feels you're playing her game, the one thing she hasn't done besides sleeping with him would be?"

"God, no," Remus said. "You honestly believe she would let him snog her?" James nodded. "You truly believe she would let him stick his slimy tongue down her delicate throat!" James nodded again. "I've got to do something to stop her!"

"Remus, what can you do! Lily is upset and confused. She thought you loved her and then she sees you snogging some other girl. To her, what you are doing is worse than what she's doing. No matter that they are the same. I wish you two would stop playing these games!"

"I've got to tell her tomorrow," Remus said. "I've got to tell her it was all a game. That I truly do love her."

"You aren't listening!" James wasn't able to continue as their attention was drawn back to Lily, who was talking in her sleep again.

"Daddy? Daddy, don't leave me, too, Daddy! If you leave I'll have no one. Daddy, please!" Lily was talking as if she were crying as well. James and Remus each went to one side of her bed and saw she actually did have tears in her eyes. "Gone," Lily said with agony. "All gone! Remus, James, and Daddy: all gone. Rini, Sirius, and Mama: all gone, too. Nobody left who loves me."

Remus couldn't believe what Lily was dreaming and saying those things. "Lily, I'm still here and I love you," he said in hopes of altering her dream.

Lily's eyes were moving beneath her eyelids as she search for the speaker in her dream. "Who's there?" Lily fell silent, as did both boys, who were waiting to see who the speaker in Lily's dream was.

Lily gasped in her sleep. "Lucius! You seriously love me?" Lily fell silent as she waited for the dream Lucius's response. James took the opportunity to glance at Remus, who looked ready to commit murder.

Finally, Lily spoke one last time. "I believe you, Lucius. I trust you with all my heart." She said it in barely more than a whisper but the words echoed in James and Remus's heads, getting louder each time. Then Lily hugged her pillow.

Both boys decided it was time to leave. They headed for their dorm and spent half the night trying to get Lily's words out of their heads to fall asleep.

The next day, Lily woke up without a memory of the dream. She got up, showered, and dressed. Then she went down to the Common Room to find Remus in his chair. "Good morning," she said stiffly.

Remus couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Morning," he said quietly. "You sleep well? Any dreams or nightmares?"

"The only nightmare I remember is seeing you by the lake last night. Then again, that really happened so I guess I didn't dream at all last night," she said sharply as she left the Common Room and headed for the owlry.

Remus gave a half-hearted smile. "She doesn't remember the dream."

During breakfast, Lily's owl, Emrys, flew in and over to Lucius. He recognized it as Lily's but didn't know its name. "Hello, sweetheart," he said warmly to her and took the letter from her leg.

Severus looked over at him with a disgusted look. "You've gone soft!"

"I have not, Severus!" Lucius snapped. He opened the letter and read:

_Dearest Lucius,_

_I'm terribly sorry about being fairly unreachable over the last several weeks. I would greatly appreciate it if you could meet me on the western side of the lake at 8 o'clock tonight. Please send a reply back with Emrys._

_With Love,_

_Lily_

Lucius smiled. He quickly got out a quill and inkpot and wrote his reply. He gave the letter to Emrys who flew off, circled, and then flew down to Lily. She read the reply and then smiled brightly at Lucius.

Severus leaned over toward Lucius. "You better not let any emotions get in the way of the plan, Lucius. What would your father say if he knew you actually had feelings for that little mudblood? No matter how good looking she is it's disgraceful!" Lucius just scowled at him.

A little further down the Gryffindor table, Remus had also received a letter from a school owl. His read _Meet me on the right side of the lake at 8:15 tonight._ The note wasn't signed. The hand was slightly familiar but not recognizable. "Hey guys, look at this." He showed them the note.

"That sort of looks like Lily's writing," Sirius said off-handedly.

James looked at it closely. "No, that's not Lily's hand. Slightly similar, but not hers."

Remus looked down towards Lily. She was talked to Rini but kept glancing across the Hall towards the Slytherin table. "I doubt it was her," he said with a sigh. "She's too caught in Malfoy's trap."

Lily was telling Rini about the night before and how she was meeting Lucius later that night.

"Are you sure that's the best idea, Lily. I mean, we all know how manipulative he is."

"People change. He's not the same. I mean, has he been one of the ones who have been bothering you and the boys? No! It's been Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle. So, just leave Lucius alone!"

Lily stood up and walked over to the boys. Leaning down she hugged James and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she said. James smiled at her.

"Hi, Lily," Remus said timidly.

Lily glared at him. She curtly nodded, said, "Lupin," very stiffly, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Sirius looked at the very depressed Remus and then James. "What was that all about?"

James looked at him and mouthed 'Later.'

Lily sat in the roots of a tree on the western side of the lake. She glanced at her watch. It read 8:04. Where was Lucius? Remus would be here in about ten minutes.

She was pretty pleased with her plan of revenge. First she would meet with Lucius and then Remus would come to meet the person who wrote him a note and instead see her and Lucius. She had written Remus's note with her left hand so it would be familiar but not distinguishable as her hand.

Lily heard footsteps approaching and stood up. She turned around and was face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy. Lily smiled, glad he got there before Remus. "I'm sorry," Lily said as she gave him a hug.

Lucius hugged Lily tightly against him. "For what?"

"For disappearing like I did. For watching you and everyone like a human shadow. For being slightly paranoid."

Lucius chuckled and smiled, hugging her tighter. "It's okay. Everyone gets a little crazy once in a while. I know I have."

Lily giggles. She looked down at her watch. Remus should appear at any moment. As if right on cue, she heard some grass rustling. Seeing no one, she figured he was wearing James's invisibility cloak. _Perfect_.

Lily looked up at Lucius. "I have been thinking and watching. Well, mostly watching. I trust you, Lucius. Truly and completely trust you."

"I've waited to hear you say that for weeks now," Lucius said with a smile that could put the sun to shame.

About five feet away, Remus was watching under James's cloak. If fact, so were James and Sirius. They watched in horror as Lucius lowered his lips to Lily neck and she giggled.

Lily knew Remus was still watching because she hadn't heard him leave. The thought of him watching her made Lily a bit giddy because she knew he was probably horrified at seeing her being kissed so sensually when he wasn't the one kissing her just as she had been upset seeing him kiss that girl. The thought made Lily giggle.

Lily knew Lucius wanted to snog her. She'd known it from the first time he'd tried. She had had a few snogging sessions with Remus over the course of their relationship, so it wasn't like it was a new thing to her. Lily lifted Lucius's lips from her neck and to her lips where he met her with a searing kiss.

It was more forceful then anything Lily had ever experienced Remus. It was almost painful. She moved back toward the tree with her hand behind her, feeling for the tree's trunk. Lily started wishing that Remus would take off the cloak and stop Lucius. She wished James would happen to come by and pull Lucius off her. That Sirius would send a hex at Lucius and stop him. But none of the wishes came true. Her hand touched the bark of the tree but Lucius kept pushing her back. She hit the tree, banging her head and breaking the kiss with a loud, "Owe!"

"Are you okay?" Lucius's voice was pure concern.

"I hit my head on the tree. You were kissing too forcefully."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I've just really wanted to kiss you like that for a long time now. I guess I didn't realize how forceful I was being."

Lily nodded. "Well, I have denied you the privilege for months now. I just wasn't expecting it to be so rough. Don't take offense but it's usually gentle."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more gentle next time."

'If there is a next time,' Lily thought. "Thanks." she said out loud as she glanced at her watch. "Good gracious! We should be heading in. Plus, I have a slight chill."

The boys under the cloak heard this and almost panicked as they tried to get back to the castle as quickly and quietly as possible. When they were in the castle, James stuffed the cloak under his robes and they ran as quickly as possible to the Common Room.

"Snitch! Snitch!" James said, coming up the Fat Lady.

"Slow down!" she scolded as she swung open.

They clambered through. "Were have you three been?" Rini asked, taking a look at them.

Sirius tried to tell her. "Remus…got note…went with…saw Lily…let Malfoy…snog her…" Sirius flopped on the couch beside her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, first sit down, calm down, and catch your breaths." She waited for them to catch their breath. "Now, what happened?"

James took a deep breath. "I guess I'll tell since I know everything about it. You know how Lily is playing that game with Remus and Lucius?" Rini nodded. "Well, Remus decided to play it, too. Lily saw him kissing Elle's friend, Margo."

Rini looked at Remus with shock. "Oh, please tell my you didn't, Reme." Remus looked up at her and his eyes confirmed what James had said. "Let me guess. It happened last night and she got so upset the sky cried with her as well."

"You could say it like that," James said slowly. "During breakfast today Remus got a note. It told him to meet someone on the right side of the lake. We all went under the cloak, just in case. When we got there we saw and heard Lily tell Malfoy she trusted him. Then she let him kiss her neck and snog her! I might add it was so forceful he pushed her head into the tree behind them."

"Are you serious? Ewe!" Rini snuggled closer to Sirius who in turn put his arm around her. "I'm glad I've got you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a very upset looking Lily entered the Common Room. Remus glared up at her but his expression softened when he saw how upset she was.


	19. A Mistake?, Home for Holidays, & Returne...

"Are you all right, Lily?" Rini said standing up.

Remus grew curious as Lily shook her head no. " I need to talk to you," Lily said. Then she went over to James and grabbed his wrist. "And you." She grabbed Rini's wrist and dragged them up to the girls' dorm. When they got to the dorm, Lily pushed them onto the closest bed and started pacing. Rini and James looked at each other and then at the moving Lily.

Rini was just about to ask what was wrong when Lily came to a stop and burst. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what, Lily?" James asked.

"This-this…_thing_ with Lucius! It's not fair to him, it's not fair to Remus, and it's certainly not fair to me!"

Rini looked at Lily puzzled. "I thought you liked Malfoy."

Lily almost laughed. "Are you serious? I mean, sure he's been nice to me and all, but I love Remus. Even if I have to fight that Ravenclaw brat."

"Don't call her a brat, Lily," James said. "She happens to be best friend to my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk trash about her in my presence."

"Fine," Lily said stiffly. "I'll call her whatever I want when you're not around, then."

"When I'm not around, go right ahead."

Lily sat down on a chair in front of them. "Help me get Remus back."

"Don't you have to break up with Malfoy before you go for Remus again?" Rini asked.

"I have to stay with Lucius for a bit more before I break up with him." Lily looked down. "I probably horrified Remus tonight by making him witness that," she murmured.

"He wasn't the only one horrified with what they saw!" James cried.

Lily's head jerked back up instantly. "You saw?" There was panic in her voice.

"Yeah. Sirius and I were with Remus under the invisibility cloak. Wait a minute. How'd you know Remus was there unless you wrote him that note?"

"Because I did write the note, James," Lily said as if it were obvious.

"The note wasn't in your hand, though," James countered.

"It was, James, just not my right hand. I wrote it with my left hand so it would be familiar but not recognizable."

Rini was looking at Lily oddly. "I think you thought this out to thoroughly, Lils. It's like you wanted to get back at Remus for snogging that girl by having him see you snog his nemesis."

"Think of it as my final revenge," Lily said angrily. Lily crossed her arms and looked as if she were pouting.

"You still need to deal with Malfoy," James said.

"I'll stay with him for no less than two weeks, no more than a month. I can't stand him!"

"That's a good girl!" James said happily. He got up and gave her a hug, then sat back down on the bed. "Dump the ugly git before he does something rotten."

Lily nodded. "I just wish I knew how to get Remus back, now."

Rini sighed. "Lily, he still loves you. He only started going out with that Margo girl because you were with Malfoy. He really does love you, though. Nothing could ever change that."

"Do you think that if I talked to him now he would forgive me?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You can only try and see," James said.

"I'll do it tomorrow morning. You know how Remus is always up at around five o'clock everyday." Lily stood up and walked over to Rini and James and gave them a hug. "Thanks, guys."

James took this as his cue to leave and left to tell Sirius how upset Lily was with herself. James told Remus to expect Lily in the morning. Remus went upstairs to the boys' dorm with a curious look on his face.

After James had left, Lily went to her bed to go to sleep. Then she thought she should take a quick shower to get rid of Lucius's feel and smell off of her. Then she went to sleep.

Rini watched Lily the entire time she was in the bedroom. She was glad Lily had finally come to her senses, even if it took kissing Malfoy to do it. Rini shuddered at the thought of kissing Malfoy.

When Lily woke up she took another shower and got dressed. After using a drying spell on her hair she started to put it into a ponytail, but then decided against it. She looked in the full-length mirror, took a deep breath, and then slowly headed down the stairs.

Remus heard Lily come down the stairs. At the risk of sounding cliched he said, "I've been expecting you."

"James told you?" Lily asked worriedly.

"He said you were going to be coming down around this time to talk to me like you used to. He didn't say why, though." Remus still hadn't turned away from the fire and Lily was still on the stair landing.

Lily gave a small sigh of relief. She walked over to a chair that was beside and almost facing Remus's. When Remus didn't turn to face her she said, "Remus, what I have to say is of great importance and I need you to look at me while I say this."

Remus turned in his chair to face Lily. When he looked in her eyes he noticed the very thin, almost invisible, film covering her eyes, letting him know she was blocking her mind from him. He felt slightly disappointed at this but didn't show it.

Lily took another deep breath before she spoke again. "Remus… I wrote the note telling you to meet someone on the right side of the lake. I did it to get back at you for kissing that Ravenclaw girl. I was so hurt when I saw you kiss her because I had thought until then that you still loved me."

"Why would it hurt you if you don't love me?" Remus asked quietly.

"I do love you, Remus."

"Then why did you start dating Malfoy?" he asked angrily. "Better yet, why did you even break up with me?"

Lily bit back an angry remark and blinked back her tears. Shakily she said, "To answer the latter first, I broke up with you because I felt smothered. You were always wondering where I was, what I was doing. It was almost as if I couldn't use the loo without your permission. As for Malfoy, I started dating him in hopes that you would see that a boyfriend doesn't always need to know where their girlfriend is or what she's up to."

"So is he a better boyfriend then I was?"

"When it comes to trusting me, yes. When it comes to me trusting him and enjoying his touch, no."

Remus looked at her sharply. "You said you trusted him last night. You said you were his. You let him kiss your neck and just kiss you. Lily, he had his slimy tongue down your throat!"

Lily could here the anger in his voice and finally snapped back at him. "You think I enjoyed that?! For months the only thing I would allow him to do is give me a gentle peck, hold my hand, and have his hand on my waist and shoulder! I only let him kiss me because you kissed Elle's friend!" Lily was glad she finally had an outburst at Remus. She looked down at the floor with nothing left to say.

"I never wanted you to know about Margo, even though I wanted you to know I was over you. I wasn't though. You kissed Malfoy! You let him kiss you in a way I never even kissed you! He kissed your neck and you giggled."

Lily looked up at Remus and easily saw the anger and hatred in his face. Lily nodded slightly and stood up. "I understand, Remus."

She started to walk back up the stairs when Remus said, "Wait. Lily, come back here." Lily walked in front of Remus with downcast eyes.

Remus stood up and raised Lily's face so their eyes met. They stood quiet for a few seconds as Remus saw Lily's eyes clear as she removed the block on her thoughts. Remus only heard three sad words: _Please forgive me._

Those three words melted Remus's reserve. His arms wrapped around Lily quickly in a bone-crushing hug. Lily hesitated, then threw her arms around Remus's neck.

Up on the boys' dormitory stairs stood James, Rini, and Sirius. They watched as Remus pulled back slightly and kissed Lily. If it hadn't been for the fact that they didn't want to ruin the moment they would have cheered very loudly. They tiptoed up the stairs to the third year boys' dormitory door.

Rini looked at both boys. "They're back together! This is great!" Each word was punctuated.

"Not yet," James sighed. "She still has to deal with Malfoy and he still has to deal with Margo."  
"Thanks for ruining it, James."  
"He's right, though," Sirius said. "They still aren't out of the woods yet."

Back in the Common Room, Remus had sat back down in his chair with Lily on the floor in front of him.

"When are you going to break up with Malfoy, Flower?"

"In two to four weeks. I have to wait a while so he doesn't get suspicious."

Remus nodded. "So shortly after Christmas holidays."

Lily nodded. "What about Margo, Moony?"

"Next time I meet up with her I'm breaking it off."

"Thank you," Lily murmured. The two fell silent as the morning progressed.

Lily went home for Christmas that year to spend it with her family. She hadn't seen her dad since the funeral and wanted to see him and feel his comfort. Petunia was less than pleased to see her sister. She looked at Lily as if her mother's death was Lily's fault.

When Lily entered her house a plump woman greeted her. "Hello, dear!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Sukari Mia, but you can call me Suki. Your father hired me to take care of the house and cook the meals. I know I probably won't live up to the standards that your mother had, but I'll try."

Lily smiled at the woman appreciatively. "Thank you for understanding."

Suki gave Lily a soft pat on the head and then went to the kitchen.

Petunia had already gone up stairs, leaving Lily and her father alone in the entrance hall. She turned to him and asked, "Daddy, why did you hire her?"

Mr. Evans sighed. "Because neither your sister or I can cook and we need to eat. While I'm at work your sister refuses to clean and without Suki the house would be a mess. She does most of the things you mother use to do."

Lily visibly stiffened. "Well, since Petunia is too childish to do her job, I shall be the woman of the house over the next couple of weeks and when I return for the summer. You can tell Miss Mia that unless I ask her for her assistance, I shall be the one cooking our meals and cleaning the house."

"Angel, I really wish you wouldn't do that and just enjoy your holidays."

"I'm going to do just as I said I am, Father," Lily said strongly.

Mr. Evans sighed again and nodded in defeat. He knew that when Lily called him 'Father' she was serious about what she was saying.

Lily carried her trunk to her room as Mr. Evans told Suki about his daughter's proclamation. Suki looked slightly sad and hurt but agreed not to do her job unless Lily asked her to. "She probably feels like you hired me to take the place of Mrs. Evans," Suki said as she continued to make Lily's welcome home dinner.

Lily came back down the stairs in an old T-shirt and pair of jeans. She had already put the necessary things from her trunk away.

Grabbing an apron, Lily entered to kitchen and saw Suki working furiously at making dinner. "Did Father tell you that I would prefer to do my mother's tasks while I am here? I assure you if I need your help I shall ask for it."

"He told be, but I insist on finishing your welcome home dinner."

"I'll find something to do then," Lily said and left the kitchen to start cleaning the house.

Lily found that cleaning the muggle way took too long and found a way to use her Atlantean powers to do the work. Before she would use them, though, she would make sure Suki was busy elsewhere.

Unfortunately for Lily, Suki found out about Lily being a witch anyway. When she confronted Lily, she admitted her powers and gave her a display. Suki was fascinated and Lily opened up to her a bit more.

Slowly, Lily and Suki became friends. Lily didn't tell Suki what she could or couldn't do. Suki let Lily do whatever cleaning and cooking she wanted to do.

It was Christmas Day and Lily and Suki were cooking dinner. Suki kept looking at Lily as she gracefully did her part of the cooking. Finally, Lily stopped and looked at Suki with a smile. "What?"

"You take more after your mother than your father, don't you?" she said softly.

Lily looked at her with surprise. "I—well, that is… I don't know."

"Well, your father isn't exactly graceful, is he? I mean, look at you! It's almost as if you were floating on a cloud and not walking on the floor."

Lily blushed. "I guess I do take after my mother. Even so, I'm still 'Daddy's Little Angel'. He's always taken my side and always wanted me to be happy. He sort of left it to my mother to deal with Petunia."

"I guess I have noticed a rift between them. Now I know why."

Lily nodded and went back to preparing the potatoes to Christmas dinner. "When I started going to Hogwarts Petunia probably saw it as her opportunity to become 'Daddy's Little Girl'. It didn't work, though."

"Obviously. I can understand how he'd be more drawn to you, though. You are so much nicer than she is and have a lot more family pride. That was obvious when you saw me doing things that your mother did and said that you would be the woman of the house." Suki giggled. "I still can't believe that after all the sweet things your father was saying about you, you can be as vicious as a panther."

Lily laughed at that. "So I'm brave as a lion, yet vicious as a panther. Interesting combination."

"Why do you say brave as a lion?"

"At school there are four Houses. They're Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Ravenclaw is represented by a raven, Hufflepuff by a badger, Slytherin by a serpent, and Gryffindor by a—"

"A lion," Suki finished for her. I take it you're in Gryffindor, then."

Lily nodded again. "And proud of it. My best friends are there. There's Rini, whose has been my friend for ages. Then there're the friends that Rini introduced me to. That would be James, Sirius, and Remus."

"Is one of them your boyfriend?"

Lily turned a brighter shade of red than before. "Um, well, Remus sort of is. You see, he made me mad because he wouldn't trust me, and to pay him back, I started going out with his nemesis: Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin." Lily shuddered. "Remus and I talked and worked things out, but I still have to deal with Malfoy."

"A very complicated place you put yourself in, Lily."

"I know, Suki, I know! Oh, I just wish Malfoy had never asked me to the Halloween Ball!" Lily suddenly stopped what she was doing. The Halloween Ball. The night her mother died. "Excuse me," Lily said and she ran up the stairs to her room. When Lily had calmed she came back down and helped finish dinner.

Lily spent the rest of the holiday talking with Suki about all that had been going on. She explained in detail her situation with Remus and Malfoy. She also told her about Remus and James the year before. Lily told Suki everything. Just like her mother would have, Suki listened and gave advice.

Lily packed all her things up to go back to Hogwarts two days before she was to leave. Afterwards, she used her powers to clean every inch of the house so Suki would have a slightly easier time.

Using her powers made Lily weak, though, so after she had finished she fell onto the couch and fell asleep. Suki found her a few hours later and tried to wake her up. "Five more minutes, Mama, that's all I ask," Lily mumbled. Suki smiled at the young girl on the couch and let her sleep.

Lily was happy yet afraid to go back to school. Happy because she would be with her friends again, afraid because of Lucius. Lucius had gotten Lily a necklace for Christmas. It had a small gold chain and the pendent was a porcelain lily surrounded in crystal. She had already decided not to keep it.

Lily watched as Hogsmeade station came into view beside her window and the train stopped. She got off the train and stepped into a horseless carriage with some students she didn't recognize. Unfortunately, one of them knew Lily.

"You're Lily, aren't you?" a girl with brown hair asked.

Lily looked at her. "Yes, and who might you be?"

"I'm Margo," she said as if it were of importance and obvious. "Remus's girlfriend."

"I see," Lily said uninterestedly.

"So, how did you and Malfoy get together?"

Lily looked at her with great dislike. "It's really none of your business, is it?"

"I was just wondering. It's not as if it would kill you to tell me."

"He asked me to the dance like a gentlemen and I said yes. From then on we've sort of been together."

"I'm just wondering, but why did you give up Remus for him?"

"That is none of your business," Lily said sharply.

"But Malfoy is so…" Margo searched for the right word. "Icky!"

"You aren't the one receiving those so-called 'icky' advances so why do you care?" Lily snapped.

"I'm just wondering why you broke up with Remus for Malfoy?"

"First of all, I didn't break up with Remus for Lucius. Second, I broke up with Remus because he was crowding me and wouldn't let me spend time alone without getting suspicious. Lastly, you don't know Lucius so shut your trap!" Lily couldn't believe she had just defended Lucius Malfoy.

They reached the castle and Margo quickly exited the carriage. Lily was about to follow her in when someone put a hand over her mouth, an arm around her waist, and dragged her, kicking and with muffled screams, to a good distance away from the castle.

When Lily was set down she turned around and slapped her captor with the back of her hand across the face. It was then she realized it was Severus Snape. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Severus!" Lily exclaimed. "I really am sorry. I didn't know it was you!"

Severus rubbed his cheek. "I suppose not since you didn't even care to see who I was." Lily looked down. "I was going to ask if you meant what you said about Lucius in the carriage."

Lily looked up surprised. "You were in the carriage?" Severus gave a small nod. Lily bit her lip, an action not unnoticed be Severus. "I meant everything I said, yes. Lucius has proven to have a heart and to have patience."

Severus took this in. "What about all the fights our friends have gotten into? Don't you hate Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and me?"

Lily's voice softened greatly. "Severus, I never hated you. I've disliked you, yes, but never hated. I don't have it in me to hate. I treat others how they treat me. If you treat me with respect, I'll treat you with respect. If you treat me meanly, I'll treat you meanly."

Severus looks at Lily curiously. "So if I didn't call you mudblood and treated you politely, you wouldn't threaten me with those weird powers of yours?"

"Precisely. If you were nice to me I'd be nice to you. Now, I really must be getting to the castle and so should you." Lily turned and walked to the castle. Severus thought about what Lily said for a few moments and then followed her into the castle.

On one side of the Entrance Hall stood James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius. On the other stood Lucius. All five were waiting for Lily to walk through the doors and be the first one to give her a hug. They all watched as Lily walked into the hall.

Lily spotted James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius first and tried to get there as fast as possible. She slowed when she saw Margo run to Remus and hug Remus. Lily almost stopped as she saw Remus smile and return the hug, then look toward her with an apologetic look. She smiled and ran towards them again.

James, Rini, and Sirius all met her in a hug. Sirius and James kissed her cheek. Remus must have excused himself from Margo because he then came over and hugged her. Lily saw her standing a few feet away.

He was about to kiss her when Lucius came over and took Lily in a hug and kissed her. Lily reached behind her, trying to find Remus's hand for comfort. Remus grasped it briefly before letting it drop as Lucius pulled back to look at her. "Did you get my gift?"

Lily thought about the necklace in her trunk. "Yes, it was beautiful. Thank you."

"You're not wearing it, though."

"I didn't want it to get lost or broken or fall off or make some other poor girl on the train or where I live jealous."

Lucius smiled and nodded, accepting the answer. "Okay."

Lily hoped he didn't notice the bracelet from Remus she was wearing. Though not as expansive or fancy as the necklace, it was more precious then it.

"We really must be getting into the Great Hall for dinner," Lily said, trying to get rid of Lucius. Lucius kissed her on the cheek and reluctantly let go off her hand so he could go to the Slytherin table. The five Gryffindors went to their table and sat in their seats.

During dinner Lily told them about Suki and how she almost put her out of a job over the holidays. They found it amusing and they all felt angry at Petunia's lack of responsibility. Then they told Lily what pranks they had pulled and all the new passages they had discovered. When they mentioned pranks Lily gave them a look that could kill. James immediately assured her that they hadn't done anything to Lucius.

Lucius was hoping to talk to Lily before she went up the stairs. He knew he wouldn't be able to when he saw Lily on James's back, Rini on Sirius's back, and Remus, all heading for the Gryffindor tower. He sighed and followed Severus out of the hall to the Slytherin dungeons.

As soon as they were up the first set of stairs Lily got off James's back and climbed onto Remus's back. Lily kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I missed you," in his ear. Remus smiled and raced Sirius to the Common Room.

Sirius won. The five entered the Common Room and sat down. Unfortunately, Rini and Lily were still clinging to Sirius and Remus and the boys sat down on top of them.

"Get off!" Rini yell through her laugh.

"But you're so comfy and I'm tired from all that running," whined Sirius.

"I agree with Sirius, Lils. I don't want to get up," Remus said.

"Too bad," Lily said and gave him a zap of electricity. Remus jumped up yelping, followed be Sirius.

"That's cheating!" Remus said as Lily and Rini laughed.

"It worked, didn't it?" Rini asked innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius said, sulking.

Lily stretched. "I'm tired. I haven't gotten as much sleep as I've needed to the past couple weeks. Walk me up to the dorm."

"Okay," they all chorused. Lily walked into her dorm with James, Rini, Remus, and Sirius following her. Rini stayed back with Sirius while Lily gave Sirius and James a hug and kiss good night. Lily told them to wait just outside the door and wait for Remus. They all went, giving them knowing smiles.

As soon as they were outside Remus grabbed Lily into a hug. "I've missed you so much," he said quietly.

"And I you," Lily said. "I probably more so because of this charade I've played. It's repulsing to be with him!"

Remus laughed. "Well, I guess I better go before they get suspicious." Lily nodded. "I love you." Remus leaned down and kissed Lily.

Lily smiled as the gentleness he possessed rushed back to her. "I love you, too."

"G'night."

"Night."

Remus left and went downstairs with the rest of them. Lily lay down on her bed with a sigh and snuggled under the blankets. As she lay there, two thoughts came to mind. When could she break up with Lucius and for what reason?


	20. Break Ups, Distractions, & Attempted Rev...

Remus sat in his chair at six thirty in the morning, watching Lily pace in front of him. "What am I going to do? What am I going to say?" she kept mumbling. It was two weeks since her return from holidays and she was planning to break up with Lucius.

Remus had broken up with Margo the second full day after holidays after she asked him why he hadn't sent her a Christmas gift. She had run away from him crying, most likely looking for Elle, who was with James at the time. Remus felt bad for making her cry, but he no longer had to feel guilty when kissing Lily.

Remus continued to watch Lily pace and mumble to herself. He couldn't stand to watch he pace anymore. "Lily!" Lily jumped when Remus called her name and looked at him sheepishly. "Relax! Come sit by me. If you keep pacing I'm going to get anxious."

Lily nodded and took her seat on the floor and placed her head on Remus's knee. Remus looked at her as he ran his hand through her hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Remus voice a question that had been bothering him. "Lily, why do you always sit on the floor as if you're worth less than I am?"

Lily looked up at him surprised. "This is how the royal couples of old would sit. I find it romantic. Mother use to teach me to be as ladylike as possible and who better to follow then the royal ladies of old?"

Remus laughed softly as he pulled Lily up off the floor and into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lily, you are not, and never will be, one of the royal ladies of old. As for acting like them, you act enough like them when you don't have a vengeance to fulfill. Besides, I like you better up hear then on the cold floor."

"Alright."

They fell silent again, enjoying the company of the other. It was approaching seven before the silence was broken again by Remus. "Lils, earlier this year, where did you, James, Rini, and Sirius always sneak off to?"

Lily sat silently for a few moments before speaking. "We were working on something for you."

"Working on something and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it was something for you. It is something to help you."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise and still do!"

Remus fell silent as he thought about what she had just said. "So I got upset over something you were doing for me?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

Remus couldn't believe how selfish he had been. "Are you still working on it?"

"Well, James, Rini, and Sirius might be. I guess that Peter kid might be, too. I haven't really done anything for the potion since we, well, you know."

Remus nodded. "I'm sorry."

Lily looked at him in surprise. "You don't have to be. I was so secretive about it. If the situation would have been reversed and you had been so secretive about where you was going almost everyday I'd be a bit worried and perhaps jealous myself."

"I wasn't jealous!" Remus said defensively.

"Please, Moony! You were one of the most jealous male beings I ever saw!"

Remus made an indignant noise and turned his nose up to her. Lily laughed at this, which made Remus start laughing. When he calmed down he said, "Alright, maybe I was a little jealous at the thought you were off snogging some other guy."

"A _little_ jealous?"

"Okay, a lot jealous. Look at you, though! You're beautiful and have a personality to die for!" Lily blushed and smiled.

Lily was dreading her walk to first class. Lucius always walked her to it and it was then that Lily was going to break up with him. She was waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. Lucius came up and made to kiss her on the lips but she turned her face aside and he wound up kissing her cheek. Giving her a concerned look he asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Lily nodded. "I don't think we she see each other any more," she said quickly.

Lucius's eyes widened and his mouth became slack from shock. Finally he managed to stutter out, "Why?"

Without looking him in the face she said, "Because I don't think we make a good couple," turned, and ran to her first class. She didn't see tears start to form in Lucius's eyes, nor did she want to.

Everyone in the hall saw this take place and started whispering. They watched as Lucius turn around and head for the Slytherin dungeons. After he had reached the dungeons he went to the fire and threw a powder from a satchel in one of his pockets into the fire and called, "Father!"

His father's face appeared in the fire and looked at his teary eyes. "Lucius, you foolish boy, what has that fiery mudblood done to you?"

"She's broken up with me," he said quietly.

"What!" Mr. Malfoy raged. "Now how are we going to carry out the plan?"

Lucius looked up with hatred and determination in his eyes along side the tears. "Do not worry, Father. He shall have her by the end of the school year."

"He better, Lucius, or it's our necks!" Mr. Malfoy's face disappeared with a whirl of the fire.

Lucius walked out of the Common Room and to Potions, apologizing to Professor Cauldro who took five points from Slytherin for his tardiness.

Lucius told Severus about Lily later that day during lunch. Severus couldn't believe Lily didn't give him an explanation as to why she didn't want to go out with him anymore and decided he would have to find out for himself.

When Lily got to Transfiguration after breaking up with Lucius she was bombarded with questions. All Lily could do was nod or shake her head in answer. She kept wondering why she felt bad for breaking up with Lucius. _Perhaps you really liked him_ said a voice in her head. Lily pushed that thought aside immediately and paid attention to what McGonnagal was saying and took her notes.

When lunchtime came Rini took Lily aside and to the Common Room. As soon as they had reached their dorm Rini asked, "So you broke up with him for good?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I broke up with him for good." She looked up at Rini with a sad expression. "He looked shocked and sad when I told him I didn't want to see him anymore."

Rini snickered. "He probably wasn't expecting you to break up with him. He probably expected to be the dumper not the dumpee. That's why he looked shocked."

Lily shook her head. "He looked an upset kind of shock. Plus, I think I saw tears forming in his eyes before I ran away to class."

"You imagined it, Lils. Why would he be upset over you breaking up with him? He couldn't possibly really like you!"

"Serena! When that Slytherin beater shot that bludger at me and nearly knocked me off my broom he berated the beater for shooting it at me! When I got ill over Halloween and I found out that my mother had died he comforted me! He can't be all bad, can he?"

"Lillian, he's a Slytherin. How much worse can you get? Just forget about it and come down to lunch, okay?"

"All right. And don't call me Lillian." Rini laughed as she grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her down to the Great Hall.

Just as they were about to enter a voice called Lily's name. Turning around they saw Severus walking towards them. "What do you want, Snape?" Rini spat.

Severus looked down at her. "I want to talk to Lily. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, considering she and—" Rini never got the chance to finish.

"Serena Emrys Avalon! I can take care of myself! Go in and have lunch while I talk to Sev." Rini looked at Lily in horror. She had just used a nickname for Snape! "Go!"

Rini backed away in confusion as Lily and Severus walked towards the door of the castle. Severus made to put his hand on her back but Lily, Rini noted with satisfaction, snapped at him to keep his hands off of her person.

Lily and Severus walked to the lake in silence. Lily got the impression this would make Severus more comfortable. She sat on a rock near the lake and looked up at him expectantly. Lily heard him mutter, "I can't believe I'm doing this," as he sat down on another rock.

Severus looked up at Lily and sighed. "Why did you break up with Lucius?"

Lily had expected this question and turned her face away from him. She had never been good with telling half-truths and lies while looking someone in the face. "He and I just aren't right together," she murmured.

"Like hell you aren't! Do you know you actually caused tears to form in Lucius's eyes? His eyes were bloodshot when he came to class!"

Lily put her head in her hands. "I thought I had seen tears." She picked up her head and looked Severus in the eyes. "Sev, I don't like him that way. No matter how hard he tries to be gentle he's always rough. His kisses are bruising. I never meant for us to get this far!"

Severus eyed her carefully. "What do you mean you never meant you the two of you to get this far?"

Lily was slightly crying, which started to unnerve Severus. "I only wanted to make Remus jealous. To show him that a boyfriend doesn't have to know where their girlfriend is all hours of the day, every day of the week. In fact, if it hadn't been for spending time with you and Lucius I would still think all Slytherins were heartless. Then Remus found out about why I had originally gone to the Halloween Ball with Lucius and he decided to get himself a bimbo to play with. I saw them kiss and that's what was the last straw for my reserve."

"What do you mean?"

Lily chuckled unkindly. "Didn't you know that I refused to let Lucius snog me? That is, until I saw Remus snogging that Ravenclaw. Remus knew I hadn't let Lucius snog me either so I set it up where he would see Lucius snogging me. Only, it wasn't as nice as I experienced with Remus. It wasn't gentle. I told him this and he said he'd work on making it more gentle, but he didn't. It only got rougher and more forceful, as if I was a drug he craved. It scared me."

Severus looked at the Gryffindor in front of him. She didn't like the actions she had made, he could tell this. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked uncomfortably.

Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "James, Remus, Rini, and Sirius would never believe a word of Lucius truly liking me. The moment they found out he had asked me to the ball they thought he was up to something. He was so sweet to me. He even made an effort to like my friends, as I did his. Sev, you're the only one who would believe me! I would still like to be friends with Lucius, I just don't want to date him anymore. Please, Sev, don't tell him what I've told you. It started as revenge, but grew to something greater. A connection between two rival Houses. Disputes between us lessened because they knew what we could do."

Severus's head was in a battle. Do the honorable thing and keep Lily's confession a secret to carry to the grave or be a Slytherin and promise not to tell and then tell Lucius later. Seeing the pleading Gryffindor made his honorable side take control. "I promise, Lily. I won't tell a soul, my word as a gentleman."

Lily gave a small smile. "Thanks, Sev."

Severus gave Lily's hand a gentle squeeze as she got up and headed back to the castle for lunch. When Lucius asked where he had been he would say he had talked to Lily. If he asked what she say about the break up he'd say that she likes him as a friend, but is afraid it's nothing more.

Lily, Remus, and James were all in the Common Room working on homework. To be more precise, Lily and Remus were trying to get their homework done while James tried to coax them into playing a prank on the Slytherins.

James stood behind Lily and was messaging her shoulders, trying to make her say yes. "Come on, Lily! The Marauders haven't done anything together in ages!"

Without looking up from her work Lily answered, "First of all, I have homework, and so do you. Secondly, I am not a Marauder. Lastly, if you want the Marauders to pull a prank then why aren't you bugging Sirius?"

"He's being all cuddly with Rini," James replied with disgust.

Lily and Remus shared a look and then shook their heads. "James," Remus tried, "you really should be working on your homework like Lils and me. It might actually improve your grades."

"I don't want to do homework! I want to have fun with my friends! Besides, I can do all that before I go to bed."

Lily finally moved James's hands from her shoulders after he had been massaging them for nearly five minutes and turned toward him. "James, as much as I enjoy the message, I have work to do, as do you. So, the way I see it, you can either sit your bum down on that chair there and get your work done with Remus and me here to help you if you need it or go try to pull a prank on your own. Either way, it matters less to us as long as you quite pestering us to play some spur-of-the-moment prank." James sat down grumpily and did his homework in defeat.

It was now almost March and Lily and Remus had announced they were back together at the beginning of February. James was still keeping a close eye on Lily to make sure Lucius or any other Slytherin didn't try anything with her. He knew she could handle herself but he also knew that the Slytherins had corrupted minds. The first time James had seen Severus approach Lily he had immediately been put on defensive, but Lily had laid a gentle hand on his arm and told him through her eyes that it was alright. He was skeptical, but lowered his hackles and backed a few steps away.

Remus had made an effort to become more relaxed about whom Lily was with and where she was. He was not happy that she had befriended Severus, but said nothing lest she felt overcrowded again. He had asked Rini when that had happened and she just shrugged and said she wasn't sure.

Lily began working on the animagi potion again. She was very unhappy that the first meeting she went back she had to see Peter Pettigrew. It seemed to Lily that he was clingy, and was clinging to James and Sirius because of their popularity and not for their friendship. She thought it better to not say a word, though, and just set to the task at hand. There were still many ingredients she needed to get and some that she would have to ask Professor Cauldro for.

Rini and Sirius had become the couple best known at Hogwarts besides Lily and Remus. Sirius would make a big display over the littlest thing and them Rini would playfully hit him. Sirius would pretend to be hurt and then demand a kiss to make it all better, which Rini would give only on the cheek.

Lily was walking down the hall with Remus to her special class with Synthia. Lily was glad Professor Cauldro had decided to give her these classes last year. Without her help Lily would probably still be uncontrollable with her powers. They reached the dungeon where Potions was held and Remus gave her a kiss before leaving. Lily walked into the dungeon with a smile.

Professor Cauldro was sitting behind her desk looking over some essays that had been handed in by some fifth years. "Synthia?" Lily called.

The professor looked up, blowing a stray strand of hair away from her face, and smile. "Hello, Lily. I guess I forgot about our practice today. I've been a bit caught up with all these papers and essays to grade."

Lily laughed lightly. "It's okay, Synthia. We all get busy sometime and forget things. Should I leave and let you finish or should I stay?"

"Stay!" Professor Cauldro nearly shouted. She chuckled. "That is, I need a break from these papers. I'm glad we have a lesson today."

Lily sat down at the front desk. "So what are we doing today?"

Her professor put down her quill and took her glasses off, making her eyes move visible. "I think today we shall see how you are coming on controlling your powers. After all, that is one of the most important things, you controlling your powers. So, how about we see what you have accomplished over the summer and over the past year and a half that you've had these powers."

"Sounds good to me," Lily said as she stood up. She rubbed her hands together and then slowly brought them apart. An electric blue energy orb formed. Professor Cauldro could see the energy moving through the orb and was pleased. She knew how to do that. Then Lily put her hands back together and the energy went back into her. What remained of the energy was a small, blue orb the size of a marble in the palm of Lily's hand. "Do you have a plate anywhere, Professor?"

Professor Cauldro conjured a porcelain plate on the desk. Lily then let the marble sized energy ball fall on the plate. The plate broke into five different sized pieces. "Impressive," the professor commented.

Lily smiled. Then she moved closer to a window. Thinking about Remus kissing Margo still upset her greatly so she thought about it and then released the energy into the sky. Professor Cauldro watched in awe as storm clouds gathered overhead and it began to rain. Then Lily thought about being with Remus and the energy in that was let into the sky made the rain clouds disappear and the sun to shine.

Lily turned back to her professor who was looking from Lily to the sky and then back to Lily. "That was unbelievable!"

"I'm doing well, then?" Lily asked cautiously.

Professor Cauldro pulled Lily into a motherly hug. "You are doing more then well, my dear. You are doing spectacular! I never would have imagined that you would be able to do that in such a short amount of time!"

"I think I've also learned how to block attacks, too."

"I think we shall try it, then." Professor Cauldro stepped back from Lily and stood in the aisle right in front of the door. Lily stood on the other side of the aisle, in font of the teacher's desk. "Now, remember, Lily. I already know how to attack and to block and absorb attacks, so don't worry about hurting me." Lily nodded.

Lily started slowly. She made an energy ball threw it at Professor Cauldro. She watched as the professor made an 'X' with her forearms and a white barrier formed in front of them. Then the energy orb hit the barrier and went to the floor. Lily was watching the professor's moves carefully.

The Professor Cauldro formed an energy ball in one hand and threw it at Lily. Lily thought to mimic Professor Cauldro's earlier block, but then changed her mind. Instead she spun around twice, forming a light red shield completely surrounding her. Lily felt the impact of the energy orb and smiled.

"Impressive." Another energy orb hit Lily's shield and bounced off it again before Lily took the shield off.

Lily formed another energy orb and threw it as hard and fast as she could at her Potions Mistress. Professor Cauldro caught the orb and threw it back at Lily as she put her shields up again. Lily caught the orb, swung around, and forced the orb back the Professor Cauldro with an even greater force. The orb shattered the shields and Professor Cauldro was thrown against the door before falling to the ground.

Lily ran to Professor Cauldro as she pushed herself off the ground and stood. "Synthia, are you all right?"

Professor Cauldro smiled. "I'm quite fine, Lily. I must say I am very pleased and impressed with your abilities. I myself was never able to accomplish such things only a year and a half after discovering them. I congratulate you."

Lily blushed. "Thank you, Synthia. Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm positive. Now, why don't you go and enjoy yourself. Perhaps we should meet less often."

Lily looked at her surprised. "If you think I don't need as many lessons, Synthia, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Then we shall meet once a month, instead of once every other week. Good day, Lily." Professor Cauldro walked back to her desk smiling as she went back to grading papers.

Lily walked out of the dungeon and back up to the Common Room. James was sitting in a chair by the fire, Sirius and Rini were cuddling on a couch, and Remus was no where in sight. She walked over to James and sat on the floor in front of him, placing her head on his knee. He jumped, startled out of his sleep.

Lily looked at him and laughed. "Rise and shine, sleepy head."

James yawned and stretched. "No thanks. I'd rather not." Lily laughed again and laid her head back onto his knee. "Why are you up here from your lessons with Cauldro so early?"

"I overdid myself during our lesson today and she thought that I didn't need as many lessons and said I could leave early."

"That's great, Lils!" James ran his hand through her hair, surprised at the softness of it.

"James, where's Remus?"

"Oh, he's ill, remember?"

Lily sat up abruptly. "I can't believe I forgot! Oh my goodness, he isn't upset that I didn't say goodbye to him, is he?"

James chuckled. "Relax, he's not upset. He understands that he's not the most important thing at times. Don't worry, okay?"

Lily took a deep breath and yawned. "I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought," she said while laughing.

"Then go to bed. You have been studying too much."

"The fire is so warm, though, and I'm content right here."

Lily and James talked for an hour. James was in the middle of a speech about Quidditch when he realized that Lily was asleep. Smiling, James called Sirius away from Rini to help carry her up to her bed. Sirius left as soon as he and James had set Lily down. James pulled the covers over her before whispering good night in her ear.

Lily, who spoke from a dream state, answered James. "Good night, James. Love you."

James smiled once more before bending down and kissing Lily on her forehead. "Love you, too."

Lily was still friends with Lucius, as well Severus. Lucius had trouble talking to her, but hid it to the best of his abilities. Severus and Lily grew closer as the year drew closer to an end. People were surprised to see Lily and Severus talking civilly to each other.

Remus was uncomfortable with Lily talking to Lucius, but understood that she wouldn't stop talking to him for no reason except he was uncomfortable. He knew that if ever intended to keep Lily as his girlfriend that he'd need to trust her with whoever she wanted to be her friend.

There was only two months left of school when Lucius found himself once again alone in his Common Room, talking to his father via the fireplace. "There are only two months left of school, Lucius," Mr. Malfoy hissed at his son. "I thought you said that you'd deliver the mud blood by the end of this school year!"

Lucius managed to keep his face calm. "I'm almost ready to complete my plan. She and Severus are friends. With the polyjuice potion you sent me and one of his hairs she'll never suspect me of betraying her. She'll think it was him."

"Lucius, you are a Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy had a hint of pride in his voice. "You better hope this works or it will be your neck as well as mine, boy." With that, Mr. Malfoy's head disappeared from the fire.

Lucius scowled. He couldn't believe he was going to do this to his friend and to a girl he really cared for. Lucius stopped suddenly at the thought. Did he really care for Lily? Lucius scowled even further. He had let Lily get to him and he knew he shouldn't have. He had a job to do with her and his emotions couldn't get in the way.

Lucius went up to his dorm room and pulled out a padded wooden box from his trunk. Inside, laying on the soft forest green velvet, was the vile of polyjuice potion that he was planning to take with Severus's hair in it. He would get the hair tonight and then do what he had to do tomorrow night, Friday night.

Severus knew Lucius was up to something. He knew what Lucius was suppose to do with Lily when they had been going out, but now that they weren't Lucius would have to play from a different angle to get to her. The only way he could think of getting to her was through her friends.

So it was Thursday night. Lucius waited till it was one in the morning before sneaking out of his dorm and down to the third year boys' dorm. The door creaked as he opened it, but a quick look around told him that everyone was still asleep. He tiptoed over to Severus's bed, and taking out a small dagger, cut a strand of his hair.

Severus opened his eyes as he heard the door creak open. He saw Lucius creep in through barely opened eyes and saw him walk over to his bed. Making sure Lucius couldn't tell he was awake, he saw Lucius take a dagger and felt him cut his hair.

Severus was hit by realization as he watched Lucius creep out of the room with a sneer on his face. He had seen the potion in Malfoy's padded box and knew it was polyjuice potion. Now he knew what Lucius's plan was. He was planning to transform himself into Severus's likeness and capture Lily by posing as him. He had to find a way to warn Lily before Lucius had his chance to carry out his plan.

On Friday morning Lily received a note. She read the note and then reread it to make sure it said what she thought it said.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know this may sound weird, but I would like you to meet me by the lake this evening at 8:00. I would appreciate it if you came alone, for it is a matter of great personal importance._

_Your friend,_

_Severus_

Lily frowned. Why would Severus want to talk to her about something of personal importance? Lily shrugged as she put the letter into her pocket and finished breakfast.

Severus didn't get a chance to talk to Lily all day as every time he saw he she was surrounded by her Gryffindor friends. He cursed as he watched her walk out of the Great Hall after dinner, knowing that his hopes of warning her were all but hopeless now.

Lily sat in the Common Room a 7:30, rereading the note she had received from Severus that morning. What could he possibly have to tell her? Not to mention why tell her. Why was it so important she knew?

Lily continued to think about it for fifteen minutes before grabbing her cloak and walking out of the Common Room and out of the castle to the lake.

Lucius was at the lakeside fifteen minutes early. He had already added Severus's hair to the vial of polyjuice potion. Glancing at his watch one more time, he drank the potion. The effects made him double over in pain, but by the time the pain had worn off he knew he had assumed Severus's form. A quick look in the lake assured him of this. He looked at his watch again. There were twelve minutes till Lily arrived and then forty-eight minutes to get her to Hogsmeade where his father was waiting for them.

Severus had seen Lucius leave the Common Room and followed him. He saw him leave the castle and go to the lake, he assumed where Lucius was to meet Lily while in Severus's form. He decided he would search the castle for any trace of Lily, his last attempt to warn her from any trouble that Lucius had planned.

Lily walked outside the castle and glanced at her watch. It was nearly eight. Walking as quickly as she could, she threw her cloak over her shoulders.

Lily smiled as she saw Severus pacing the lakeside. She was surprised at how much of a friend he could be. She saw Severus stop pacing as he spotted her. "Hello, Severus."

Severus nodded. "Hello, Lily. You look as lovely as ever."

"Um…thank you," a surprised Lily answered. "What did you have to tell me?"

Lucius couldn't have been happier that Lily was playing so easily into his plan. Now he just had to act like Severus would and nothing could go wrong. "I…I wanted to tell you…that I like you…a lot."

Lily looked at Severus sadly. "Oh, Severus, really, you can't be serious!" Lily looked into Severus's eyes. "You are serious, aren't you," she said slowly.

Lily watched as Severus nodded. "I want you, Lily. I want you to be mine." Lily could only stand still as Severus swooped down on her and caught her mouth in a kiss.

Coming to her senses, Lily pushed Severus away. "Severus, you're just a friend. I could never be with you, especially when I'm with Remus."

This only seemed to make Severus angry. Grabbing her arm he growled, "Do you think I care about what you have with Lupin? I could care less! What I care about is you coming and being with me. What I care about is you coming with me to meet my master!" He swooped down again and kissed her.

Lily didn't want to hurt him, so she only used a small amount of energy to throw him off her. "I will never go and be with you, Severus!" she screamed. "Nor will I go with you to meet this master!" She turned and started to run back to the castle when he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

Severus looked at his watch. It was nearly 8:45. He was passing a window on the first floor, not quite sure what he was going to do when he saw two figures out by the lake. It didn't look like a happy exchange. He remembered seeing Lucius go down to the lake when he had followed him. He realized the other person down there must be Lily. Cursing at himself, Severus ran to the front door and out into the night air, calling Lily's name.

Lily had just hit Severus with another blast, stronger than the last one, in hopes to stop him, but still not wanting to hurt him. Severus had almost gotten her to the gates of the school grounds in the midst of trying to assault her. She heard her name being called from behind her and turned, only to see Severus running down from the castle. Her mind started going into overdrive. 'Wait a minute! That can't be Severus! He's right in front of me, trying to take me away. What in the world is going on?' She heard him saying something about an imposter. Turning back around, she saw the first Severus standing up with rage in his eyes.

Lucius expected her to try and run towards the castle again. He tried to grab her arm again, but missed as she had run to the side of the grounds, not towards the castle. Cursing, he ran after her, once again grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "You will come with me to meet my master if it's the last thing I do, Lily!" he growled. He forcefully pulled her to him again and kissed her, pulling her towards the gates at the same time.

Lily frantically tried to think of what her father had taught her on how to escape a male attacker. Finally, it came to her and she kneed the first Severus in the groin. He let go of her, growling in pain.

Lily took this chance to run to towards the castle again. On her way she ran into the second Severus. He, too, grabbed her arms, but it was in a softer and more concerned manor. "Lily, it's me, Severus. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Look! Look at him!"

Severus turned Lily around and she saw the figure on the ground start to change as he stood up. His hair became longer and platinum blonde. He also grew a few inches taller. Then his muscles became more full. Lily gasped and went weak, supported only by Severus's grasp on her arms. "Lucius!"

"That's right," she heard Severus mutter into her ear. "Come on! We need to get away from him before he tries to kidnap you again, or worse."

Severus started to pull her along when he felt Lily stand still. He watched as Lily went down on one knee with her hands to the earth. A few seconds later a green light surrounded them. Severus tried to move Lily from her spot on the ground but it was almost as if her feet and hands were buried in the ground.

Lily kept her eyes closed, still seeing Lucius in her mind's eye, keeping her concentration on drawing energy from the earth to protect Severus and her. Lucius tried to get past the barrier but was thrown back immediately as he touched it. Knowing Lily, he knew he wouldn't be able to get past the barrier to her, and that his plan had failed. He ran into the castle and to the Slytherin Common Room before a teacher came and saw him.

Severus was still trying to get Lily to break the barrier and to come back into the castle. He couldn't get Lily to budge. He didn't know how long it was, but finally there were voices coming from the direction of the castle. Severus heard bits of the conversation.

"Why are they out here?"

"I don't know…must have agreed to meet…"

"Yes, but why? What could be so important…"

Severus turned and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Cauldro standing beside the barrier and looked past it. Cauldro placed her hand up to the barrier and closed her eyes. She removed her hand, opening her eyes, and said, "She's using energy from the earth itself to protect them. She's stronger than I thought, even from our last lesson!"

"Do you know how to break the barrier, as neither she or Severus appear to be able to?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"Yes, fortunately I do." Severus watched Professor Cauldro place her hand against the barrier again. The green barrier appeared to be absorbed into her hand till it was gone.

Lily fell onto her side, no longer being held in place by the force of the magic. Cauldro rushed to her side. Checking to make sure Lily's vitals were okay, she looked at Severus. "Mr. Snape, I ask your assistance to carry her to the infirmary. As she was protecting you from something I suggest you do it." It appeared that Dumbledore and Cauldro were so worried they didn't even think to conjure a stretcher to carry her so Severus nodded and, picking Lily up, he followed the Headmaster and Potions Mistress to the hospital wing.


	21. Recovery, Homeward, & Severus Takes Cont...

Lily was set down on a bed and Madam Pomfrey came over and started examining her, asking what had happened. Severus explained the best to his knowledge. Professor Cauldro immediately left the hospital wing and went down to the Slytherin Common Room in search of Lucius.

Dumbledore thanked Severus for his help and told him to go back to his dorm. Severus left and headed back to his dorm. Dumbledore was helping Madam Pomfrey with Lily. "She's exhausted her energy to control the earth's energy. I've never seen anything like this, not even when Synthia and I were in school."

"Is that so," Dumbledore mused.

"Yes. This is just too much. She needs to stop using her powers before she uses too much energy and kills herself."

Dumbledore nodded. He remembered when Synthia had been in school and decided to use her powers for tricks on her classmates. He had been a teacher at the time and had constantly warned her about the dangers of killing herself if she used her powers too much and drained her energy. Now he would have to give Lily the same lecture, though he was glad she wasn't unconscious from a prank.

When Lily woke up, there were five faces staring down at her. Three of them had black hair, one had brown hair, and the other had dirty blonde hair. When Lily's eyes came into focus, she realized that they were James, Remus, Rini, Severus, and Sirius. "What happened?"

The four standing Gryffindors looked toward Severus. Severus gently grasped Lily's hand as he told her what he understood had happened. "Well, Lucius was ordered by his father to capture using any means possible. I suppose Mr. Malfoy was waiting somewhere outside the school grounds for Lucius to come out with you, but it can't be proven. He took a polyjuice potion with one of my hairs in it to transform him into my likeness for an hour. That's how he planned to lure you. By posing as me because he knew you trusted me more than him.

"When I finally got outside, the potion had nearly worn off. After you saw it was Lucius and that he was going to hex us or something you put up some sort of barrier to protect us."

They watched as Severus's demeanor changed and his voice softened to that of a concerned friend. "Lily, you are so stupid! You could have killed yourself. Don't you ever do that again, especially for me. You should have protected just yourself, as it was you he was after."

Lily smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. "I'm sorry I worried you, Sev. I promise I'll try to think more of myself next time." Severus laughed and then took his leave, knowing that her other friends wanted her attention.

Remus was standing right beside her head and placed a hand on her cheek. "Lily, are you okay? That is, are you better?"

Lily leaned her head against his hand. "I'll be fine, Remus. I always am. I just wish I knew what was going on with me. Why would Lucius's father want me?"

Rini hopped onto Lily's bed and lay down beside her. "I wish I knew, Lils. I'm afraid that's something we'll have to wait for another day to find out."

"Malfoy's got detention for the rest of the year," Sirius said triumphantly. "Serves him right, trying to get you to do something as despicable as he did."

James remained silent. Lily knew by his furrowed brow he was deep in thought. Lily also took the opportunity to try a still developing new power: reading other people's minds. Looking into his eyes she heard one word come from his mind: _Voldemort._ "What about him, James?" Lily said, forgetting that she had just read his mind without his knowledge.

James snapped out of his reverie and stared at Lily along with the others. "How did you…"

Lily blushed. "I'm sorry, James. It's a new developing power, reading another's mind. You don't think _He_ wants me, do you?"

James sighed and shook his head. "It's just possible. You know as well as the rest of us He's the reason my mother is dead. If he's trying to gain strength, as well as supporters, you would be one of the best recruits."

Lily curled into a ball on the bed and Rini gave her a hug to comfort her. "It's alright, Lily. He can't get you with Dumbledore around. Everyone knows that he's afraid of Dumbledore."

Lily nodded. "I guess you're right. I really shouldn't be worried, should I? I have Dumbledore, Synthia, and I have you guys."

"Of course," they said simultaneously. Rini gave her one last hug before jumping off the bed and letting everyone else give her a hug. Remus was the last to hug her, and Lily didn't let go. The others saw this and slowly crept out of the room.

Lily finally let go of Remus, and he pushed back her hair from her face. "I've spent every free moment I could waiting for you to wake up," he said quietly.

"How long have I been here this time?"

"Six days. I heard you gave a spectacular performance."

Lily gave him a glare, but it lasted only for a second and was replaced by a soft smile. "I'm not to sure what I did, actually," Lily said with a small laugh.

"I'm just glad you're all right," Remus said, pulling her into his embrace.

"Me, too," Lily said softly. "Me, too."

Dumbledore talked to Lily the next morning about overexerting herself with the constant use of her powers and made her promise to use them less often lest she kill herself. Lily promised. She then asked about Lucius, and Dumbledore said that he was being punished for attempting to kidnap her. Lily accepted the answer without asking for further details. She also didn't mention the fact that Lucius seemed to have more than kidnapping her on his mind.

The end of the year came rather quick. They took their finals and passed. Lily, James, Sirius, and Rini were still trying to find all the information and ingredients they needed on how to brew an animagi potion. Lily had asked Professor Cauldro for the ingredients, who had given them to her after she forced what Lily needed them for out of her. Professor Cauldro was surprised and pleased when Lily told her and promised not to tell anyone about the potion lest the four get in trouble.

The five friends were standing at the station talking before getting onto the train. Remus was standing behind Lily with his arms around her waist. Sirius was standing behind Rini holding her the same way. James was standing beside Elle and looking at his four friends, pretending to gag.

Lily had just started laughing over a joke Sirius had just told when Lucius walked by them, giving Lily a long, sorry look. She hadn't seen hide or hair of him since the night he tried to kidnap her. Lily stopped laughing immediately and leaned closer into Remus's embrace for comfort, trying to get away from him. She heard Remus behind her growling at Lucius, who walked away after hearing his growl and seeing Lily make an attempt to get as far away from him as possible.

Lily relaxed and Remus held onto her just a bit tighter. "It's okay, Moony. I'm with you and will never go back to him, never again speak to him if at all possible."

They boarded the train and found a compartment at the back. Lily settled down and was prepared to go to sleep while the other were deciding what they were going to do during the train ride. Just as Lily closed her eyes she felt two pairs of hands on her, tickling her. When she opened her eyes she saw that her attackers were Remus and Rini.

"What do you want that you had to tickle me to keep me awake?" Lily asked with her most annoyed sounding voice.

"We don't want you to sleep," Rini said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because we want you to join us in the fun!" Sirius said as he jumped on Lily's lap, causing her to give a shriek of surprise and pain.

"Get off me, you big louse!" she yelled at Sirius. With Rini's help, she got Sirius off her.

They all laughed and enjoyed themselves. Even Lily didn't mind too much when Peter came. They were all fairly rowdy until they realized James had fallen asleep. Lily was the one to notice and told them all to be quite so he didn't wake up.

Meanwhile, James was glad for his sleep, for while he was sleeping, he had a wonderful dream…

_He was standing in the doorway of a red room trimmed with gold. Inside the room there was a cradle and a woman holding a baby. The woman had the loveliest voice he had heard as she sang to the infant in her arms._

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine, Papa's gonna buy you a broom to ride…" He recognized the voice, but just couldn't place it._

James smiled in his sleep. His friends saw this and wondered what he was dreaming about.

When James woke up they were nearly at the station. He was surprised that he had slept through just about the entire train ride. His stomach growled and he realized that he had missed his snack that he usually got on the train. Looking around the train, he noticed that Lily wasn't there. "Hey, guys," he said, causing everyone to realize he was awake. "Where's Lily?"

Sirius and Rini looked at each other. They were the only ones that knew James was falling hard for Lily again. They were surprised even Lily hadn't noticed. She had been so wrapped up in making Remus realize that he couldn't do what he had been doing that she hadn't paid attention to his thoughts. "She's just walking around," Rini said as innocently as possible.

"Alone?" he asked surprised.

Remus looked at him weird. "Yeah, why?"

James tried to look as innocent as possible. "Well, I just thought that you wouldn't want Lily to walk around by herself for now. I mean, Malfoy _is_ still on this train, you know."

"I know," Remus said with a sigh. "I hardly doubt that he'll want to deal with Lily's powers right now, though. Even if Dumbledore told her not to use them as much, she's going to use them to defend herself against Malfoy."

James thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right. How long has she been gone, anyway?"

Remus, Sirius, and Rini all looked at each other, as if asking the other the same question. "I'm not quite sure—" Remus started to reply, but was cut off as James ran out the door to look for Lily.

James glanced in each apartment he passed in hopes of finding Lily. When he saw she wasn't in a compartment, he would apologize for the intrusion and continue his search. He reached the middle of the train within fifteen minutes and finally found her curled up on a seat in a compartment, asleep.

::An hour before hand::

Lily had been watching her friends throughout the entire train ride, not really participating, but being denied her sleep. She didn't understand why they had to keep her awake, so she decided to try and find an empty compartment. Using the excuse that she was going for a walk, she exited the compartment and started to look for a place to sleep.

Lily was surprised to find a compartment half way down the train. She had expected all of them to be occupied. She decided that Lady Luck was with her and lay down on the seats and was soon asleep. Her sleep was dreamless.

Lily didn't know how long she was asleep when she felt someone shaking her. She tried to tell them to go away, but it came out as a mumble. Then she heard her name being called. "Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" she said sleepily.

Lily opened her eyes and saw that the person that woke her was James. "Oh," she said, blushing. "Hi."

"Hey," James said with a small smile.

"How long have I been gone?"

"I don't know. I was asleep when you left and I just woke up fifteen minutes ago. When I saw you weren't there I asked where you were. When they said they weren't sure and then they said they didn't know how long you had been gone I went to look for you."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, James." Lily sat for a moment before frowning. "They didn't realize how long I had been gone?" James shook his head. "Not even Remus?" Lily asked, her lip trembling just a bit.

"I'm sorry, Lils," James said as he pulled her into a hug. "I think they were caught up in whatever they were doing."  
"But Remus is suppose to look after me," Lily said with a strained voice. "He's suppose to notice when I've been gone for quite some time. He was the one that should have come looking for me, not you, James."

James pulled back and looked Lily in the eyes. Lily had blocked her mind and didn't even think about reading his. James wiped away her tears with his thumb, but they were replaced with fresh ones. He leaned down and kissed away each of the tears.

This movement surprised Lily. She leaned back and looked into James eyes. They were an intense shade of blue. Funny, she didn't remember them being so intense. Before she could think another thought, James had leaned down and kissed her. Her head screamed at her to break the kiss, but the rest of her being told her it was right and to continue it.

::Five minutes earlier::

Remus, Rini, and Sirius were sitting in the compartment still, waiting for James and Lily to return. Remus was starting to worry. He was pacing the compartment when he burst out, "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to find them myself!" and left the compartment.

He moved a lot faster down the train than James had and it only took him ten minutes to reach the middle of the train where Lily's sleeping compartment was. When he looked through the window on the door the sight that he saw made him stare in shock.

There, in the compartment, were James and Lily. What made him stare was the fact that they were snogging. They were acting as if they thought no one could see them. Remus couldn't believe it. His girlfriend and his best friend were snogging right in front of him, even if they didn't know he was there. The last straw for him was seeing James kiss her neck.

Remus opened their compartment door, but they didn't notice. "I can't believe you two!" he shouted, causing James and Lily to jump away from each other in surprise. Pointing at Lily, he yelled, "You're my girlfriend! You're not suppose to be snogging my best friend!" Then, turning and pointing at James, he yelled, "And you! You're suppose to be my best friend, yet here you are, snogging my girl!"

James stood up in hopes to calm Remus down, or at least make all the anger directed at him. "Remus, just try to stay calm. It's not Lily's fault. I'm the one that kissed her."

Remus glared at James. "She could have stopped you at any moment, James. The fact of the matter isn't who kissed whom. The fact of the matter is that I caught my girlfriend cheating on me with my best friend!"

Remus made to punch James, but Lily, who had been cowering from Remus' wrath, read histhoughts and intentionsand jumped in front of James, screaming, "No!" The punch meant for James landed on Lily's temple. Lily flew to the side and her upper body landed on a seat. James had tried to catch her, but was a few seconds too slow.

Lily groaned in pain as James sat on the floor and pulled her into his lap. There was already a bruise forming on her temple. Her head rested on James' shoulder. James was gently stroking her hair out of her face as he asked, "Lily, are you going to be okay?"

Lily nodded slightly. "He didn't hit you, did he?" she asked faintly.

"No, he didn't. He hit you. You're so stupid, Lily! Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let him hit you," she answered, her voice still faint. "He's right. I could have stopped it. You aren't the one that should have been hit."

Remus had stood in horror, watching and listening to the conversation. He knelt down beside the two. His throat was tight as he tried to speak. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I never meant to hit you. Please forgive me." He moved his hand to brush a few stray hairs out of her face, but Lily recoiled from him. "I'm sorry," he said one last time before he stood up and left the compartment, heading for the one that still held Rini and Sirius.

When Remus reached the compartment, he entered and sat in his seat, his head in his hands. Rini looked at him and thought better than to ask where James and Lily were. Instead, she asked, "What happened?"

"I hit Lily," he said quietly.

Sirius looked at him in surprise. "You did what? Why?"

Rini gave Sirius a disapproving look. "Tell us what happened from the beginning."

Remus looked up and began. "Well, I found the compartment Lily was in within ten minutes. It's in the middle of the train. I looked through the window, though, and saw James and Lily snogging. I opened the door and confronted them. James tried to take all the blame, but I wouldn't let him. I was so angry that I went to punch James. That's when Lily jumped in front of him and I hit her instead." Remus had tears in his eyes by the times he finished the story. "I never wanted to hit Lily. I would never willingly hit a girl."

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry," Rini said.

"For what? You're not the one that kissed Lily." Sirius would have said something, but knew that this wasn't the time.

"Remus, I may not have been the one to kiss Lily, but I knew that letting James go and find her was not the best idea," Rini said carefully. "You see, Sirius and I have been watching James over the year and we knew that he was developing feelings for Lily. Really, really intense feeling for her. I would have stopped him from going, but then you would have asked why, and I didn't want to make you mad at James."

Remus snorted. "A bit late for that, isn't it? I can't believe I hit Lily. I would never intentionally hit her. To make it worse, she feels that she should have gotten hit. That she deserved what she got."

Sirius had heard enough. "I'm going to find them. I say I can get there in five minutes, since I know to look in the middle of the train." Sirius left the compartment before anyone could stop him.

When Sirius reached James and Lily's compartment about five minutes later, he found Lily lying on the seats with her head in James' lap. Lily appeared to be sleeping, but he couldn't tell. He opened the door and stepped in, closing it.

"Just what the hell do you think you two were doing?!" Sirius cried, making James look up at him in surprise and Lily cry out in pain.

"Shut up, you big oaf!" James said to Sirius softly. "Remus punched her in her temple and now she has a splitting headache not to mention her vision is blurred."

"James, is that Sirius?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yeah, Lils, it's me," Sirius said in a soft tone similar to the one James was using.

"Is Remus still mad at me?" Lily asked, still in that quiet voice.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head even though he knew Lily couldn't really see him doing so. "He's so upset with himself for hitting you and for the fact that you believe that you deserved to get hit."

"I did, Sirius," Lily said desperately. "I should have pushed James away when he first kissed me. This is my entire fault. I could have prevented this from happening had I stopped James." She turned her head to face James. "I'm sorry for making him mad at you, James."

James sighed. "It is not you're fault, Lils. I should never have kissed you in the first place."

"But I should have pushed you away. It doesn't matter that you kissed me. I should have pushed you away."

James was worried at how weak Lily sounded. "Don't talk, Lils. You're weak and need to regain your strength."

Lily looked from the blurry form of James' face to the blurry form of Sirius. "I want Serena. I want Serena and Severus. I want to talk to Rini and Sev!" Lily was speaking as forcefully as she could without giving herself a worse headache and James and Sirius could tell.

James looked to Sirius and said, almost frantically, "You heard her! Go find those two. Go, go, go!"

Sirius said a quick okay before bolting down to the end of the train to the last compartment where Rini and Remus still sat. "Rini, Lils is calling for you and Snape. You might want to get there as fast as possible before she does something to hurt herself worse or else hurt James. The compartment is halfway down the train."

Sirius was about to take off again to find Snape when Remus called out to him. "Sirius, why does she want Snape?" With a shrug, Sirius took off looking for Snape. Remus sat down again, this time with confusion added to his hurt, anger, and guilt.

Sirius finally found Snape sitting in a compartment, with a bunch of Slytherins, near the front of the train. Glancing around the compartment, Sirius noted that Malfoy was there as well. 'Well,' Sirius thought, 'I can have a little fun with this.'

Sirius looked directly at Snape and said in his most perplexed voice, "Snape, Lily is calling for you. I don't know why, but she is." He saw Malfoy shoot questioning daggers toward Snape as he merely nodded and followed Sirius toward Lily's compartment.

When they reached the compartment, Lily had her head in Rini's lap and James was no where in sight. Lily looked toward them as they entered and said, "I only know two guys who would have those blurry images. Sev come here. Sirius go away, right now." Sirius looked a bit hurt as he left the compartment to return to his.

Severus kneeled down in front of Lily and Rini and gently pushed some stray hairs away from her face. "What happened, Lily? Are you alright?"

Lily gave a small smile and quietly replied, "What happened was I had left my previous compartment so I could take a nap and James came to find me. Apparently James has romantic feelings for me and kissed me. I, being the idiot that I am, didn't push him away and actually kissed back. Then Remus came and was going to punch James but I got in the way and he hit me instead. As to am I alright, I will be."

Severus looked at Lily for a few moments before saying, "I can brew a potion that will get rid of your headache and hopefully your blurred vision. As for those two boys…" Severus paused and took a deep breathe before continuing, "they will have to wait."

Severus then left, but returned shortly with his cauldron, ingredients, and a metal tray to keep the fire from burning the train. He set up the cauldron in the metal try and lit a fire under it. Using a charm, he added some water to it, and then started adding the ingredients for the potion. Severus was done in no time and he dipped a glass into it to give to Lily.

Lily drank the potion with no questions and felt her headache start to ease. Within five minutes her headache was gone and her vision was clearer. She sat up slowly with Rini and Severus' help and then gave Severus a hug.

"Thank you so much, Sev," Lily said while still hugging him. "My head hurt to much to use my powers to heal myself. My vision is only slightly distorted, now. Thanks."

Severus pulled away and had Lily sit in a seat while saying, "It was no problem, Lily. Now, would you like me to talk some sense into those two? Possibly keep them from killing each other?"

"Oh, Sev, that would be great!" Lily said with a grateful smile on her face. "Please do."

Severus nodded. "Alright."

Severus made his way down the train to the compartment he knew they would be in. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see James and Remus sitting as far away from each other as possible, shooting daggers at the other. Sirius was sitting uncomfortably between the two.

Not being able to take the tension, Severus shouted, "I hope you two are happy!" James and Remus looked at Severus with confusion. Glaring at Remus he said, "Do you know how hurt Lily could have been with a hit to the head like that?" Turning his glare to James he said, "And you should have known better than to kiss your best friend's girlfriend! I'll be surprised if she ever even speaks to the two of you again for what you are putting her through. Luckily, I was able to brew a potion to rid her of the headache Lupin here caused and it also almost completely rid her of her blurred vision."

James and Remus looked at Severus and then lowered their gaze from guilt. They knew they were to cause for Lily's pain and they both felt horrid for it. They now knew why Lily kept Severus as a friend. No matter what house he was in he'd always be there to look after his friends. They both looked up as Severus started to speak again.

"I don't know about you, but if I had done this to my best friend or girlfriend I wouldn't be in contact with her for a while. She carries some blame as well, but not so much as to get hit. Potter deserved to get hit. You, Lupin, were so ignorant to the fact that Lily wouldn't want any of her friends hurt that you didn't realize that if you tried to hit Potter she'd intervene. That's exactly what happened."

Severus started to leave, but paused in the doorway. Turning slightly he said, "Lupin, take some time away from them to cool off and forgive them. Potter, take some time away from her to learn to control your hormones. Most important of all, though, leave Lily alone!" Severus stormed back up to Lily's compartment.

After he left, Sirius sighed. "He's right you know. You should take some time apart. He's right about Lily, too." James and Remus said nothing.

When Severus got back to Lily's compartment he sat beside her and took her hand in his. "How are you doing?" he asked gently.

Lily shrugged and said, "Could be worse."

Severus was a bit worried about Lily and needed to speak with her alone. He nervously glanced at Rini and said, "Would it be okay if I speak with Lily alone. Please," he added as an afterthought.

Rini looked at him unsure, but Lily nodded her head so she left. After Rini left, Lily looked at Severus with interest. "What is it, Sev?"

"It's about when I went to go get my stuff for the potion. I had to go back to the compartment I was sharing with Lucius and the rest."

"I don't want to hear about him!" Lily said quickly.

"Well, you're going to here what I have to say about what happened when I got my things," he said with a sigh. Lily merely sulked in her seat. "When I went back, Lucius immediately asked me why you wanted me. You see, Black had made it seem as if you and I had something going on." Lily laughed at this. "I told him that you had been hurt in an argument. Lily, he was instantly worried about you. He was asking if you were okay or if you were going to be okay. He even asked to come see you. I knew you wouldn't want to see him, so I told him it was best if he stayed where he was."

"If you think that just because Malfoy acted all worried about me when he heard that I had been hurt that I'll go back to him, then you're wrong," Lily stated simply.

"I never thought that, Lily," Severus said looking directly into her eyes. "I just thought you'd want to know that Lucius is sorry for what he's done. He still cares for you, and when you broke up with him…" Severus trailed off, knowing Lily knew the rest. "I just want you to know he wasn't gong to do what his father wanted while you were still his girlfriend."

"So it's my fault he did what he did to me?" Lily asked incredulously.

"No! I'm just saying he did what he did out of hurt and anger. That's all, I swear it, Lily."

They were silent for a few moments. "I know," Lily said finally. "I…I just don't want to talk about any guy that has or ever had a crush on my right now, okay, Sev?"

Severus nodded. "I understand." Severus gently laid his hand over Lily's in a comforting gesture. Lily didn't make any movement, but merely continued to stare at her lap.

Sensing Lily had drifted into her own world, Severus removed his hand from over hers and just sat there. He didn't want to leave, just in case she still needed him to be there if she started blaming herself again.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they reached the station, Lily had Severus help her with her trunk and then walked with her trolley into the Muggle world.

Lily saw James walking with Rini and Sirius. She also saw Remus walking with Peter. Lily couldn't help but feel that the reason the group was split up was because of her. Sighing, Lily bid Severus good bye and said she hoped his summer would be enjoyable. With a bow, Severus walked off to find his parents, leaving Lily alone.

Lily walked aimlessly around the train station for a bit before deciding to head for the exit and her parents. She briefly thought of her mother's smiling face before remembering her mother wouldn't be awaiting her. Glumly, Lily walked towards her father and let him envelop her in a hug. Walking towards her father's car, Lily knew this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them. I'm thinking about starting year 4 as another story, but I dont know. What do you guys/girls think? Reply and let me know.

Amoura Avalon


	22. READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE!

Hi, everybody! Okay… bad Simpson's flashback… :grumbles to herself:… Anyway! That's the end of year three and I would like everyone's opinion on something. It was suggested to me that I should start the fourth year as an entirely new story. What do you all think about that? Should I or shouldn't I? I'm thinking it's a good idea, but I would like all of your feed back on it.

I'm glad that all of you are enjoying this story. I started writing it over 2 years ago and now that I'm going back and rereading it I realize that maybe I did make the situations a little overboard, but at the time I was in a very "romantic" place. I was caught up with the love bug and that swayed my writing. It's like... I look over it now and I think to myself 'How could I have even written that!'. Some of it is overly cheezy and thensome isso heartfelt. I guess I couldn't make up my mind whether I wanted it to be fluffy or not. Sorry if you didn't like some parts.

I know you all want Lily and James to get together already, but I don't want to yet. I know when they will get together and it won't be too much longer. I dont think I'm going to throw Snape's memory from the OotP into my fifth year. It won't fit into my story. I already have about half of the fifth year done and that memory definately won't fit. Sorry if you dont like how much I've strayed for the original story. I just can't seem to work some of the newer info about Lily and James into what I already have written.

->Peace y'all ->Amoura Avalon -


	23. IMPORTANT AN

Beloved Readers:

After much thought I have decided to repost my story doing a year at a time. I rushed into the postings of this story because I wanted to get it done and over with. I'm also hoping that I might get newer readers. After all, a story with20+ chapters doesn't look appealing strictly for the fact that it is so long. So I'm going to start all over again. I hope you all show your support on the reposts. I hate reposting. I did it… 3 times on I think. Not quite sure on the number of times, but I think it's been that many times. Well, I'm going to get started on the reposts. I'm going to try to get to the new stuff for you as quickly as possible. I promise.

Much love, Amoura Avalon


End file.
